modern Women, old fashioned men, and what happens when they meet
by Meagana
Summary: A 21st century history professor, her daughter and two sisters finds their way to the Ponderosa 1862 this wants mama bear nothing more than to protect her girls and doesn't play by the rules of 1862 society or time travelers anywhere. Meanwhile Adam falls for the unconventional beauty, and Hoss falls for her sister. meanwhile Ben wants to protect his sons and the Ponderosa.
1. Chapter 1

It was a Sunday night Ben Cartwright was smoking his pipe after his dinner, Adam was reading his newest book the new one volume edition of Great Expectations. Hoss and Little Joe were battling each other in checkers, the fire was down to a small dull roar since it was summer outside and it was a warm night. The sun hadn't even completely set yet. Ben was staring out the windows at the sky, streaks, of purple mixing with the reds, blues and blacks. Neither sun nor the moon was visible at the moment.

Ben was smoking his Pipe and watching the sun set it was well after 8 when it was completely dark. Once the night was truly upon them, there was an odd and loud cracking sound in the middle of the room they all stood and suddenly a white light appeared in the room they all stared at it slack-jawed as the light became increasingly darker hues of Green until it was it was an intense emerald green, the light began to form into four shapes, human shapes, the green shapes slowly formed from green light into people, four people to be exact, all female, one distinctly adult, one distinctly child, and two he wasn't quite sure, of their ages exactly just that they were somewhere in the middle.

The oldest of the women if he had to judge was about 26, and clearly the young child's mother. They were near identical. The woman had her Raven Black Hair in a Bun in top of her head, her Green eyes were trying to show to mask her fear and confusion as not to frighten the girls, but she couldn't completely hide it. She was wearing a Black Shirt, and Black Skirt, and White apron, the clothes of a recent widow. She was wearing practical work boots though so she was most clearly staying on a ranch of some kind. She had on a large Canvas bag slung over her shoulder, almost like a Messenger or Big city newsboy might wear. She was strikingly beautiful and the few lines on her face showed that it had been a happy life. The child had her dark hair though it was in two French braids on either side of her head, and her green eyes seemed just as confused, but clearly didn't understand enough to be scared. She was wearing workpants and a work shirt, and even a child size Stetson and her hair was in two braids, most likely Ben thought the mother didn't want her to get her dress dirty she noticed she her pants were dirty and there was a flower necklace around her neck, both of the younger girls were also carrying canvas bags on her shoulder but carrying a rag doll that looked a lot like her, the other two looked a great deal similar to the widow, in facial features and they had the same Green eyes, but One, the older one who looked about 19 to Ben's tired eyes had Honey Blonde hair pulled into a French braid that went down her back, and was wearing a simple Blue dress, and an apron, the other girl he honestly couldn't tell how old she was, she was at least 13 but couldn't be older than 17. She was dressed in a Darker Blue dress with, and her light brown hair was going free around her shoulders and back. Both girls had canvas bags.

"Well that doesn't happen every day." The Little girl said sagely.

"Okay either something really, really weird just happened or Uncle Will decided to go all out for the reenactment?" Livy said.

"Or Uncle Andy decided to do one of his Oh, so funny, practical Jokes." Willow added. "Remember the dancing vegetable garden, Aunt Holly almost had a heart attack."

"The three of you Zip it!" The oldest said. "My Apologies, My name is Virginia Westin, my sisters Willow and Olivia McCabe and my daughter Isabelle, I'm a History Professor at Northwestern University in Chicago, or I will be someday, I wasn't granted my doctorate until 2007,and I didn't start teaching at Northwestern until 2011, and I know for a fact you're Ben Cartwright the first, you look just like you're picture."

"Yes, Ben Cartwright, the one and only."

"And it's sometime between 1859 and 1864."

"July 6th, 1862. How could you not know the year?" Adam said Skeptically.

"It's not 1862, that was a long time ago, it's 2014." Izzy the little girl said.

""Mrs. Westin."

"Doctor or Professor." Izzy corrected.

"Izzy, shh, don't be Rude" Ginny said, cuffing her gently on the back of the head "Mrs. Westin is fine, or Ginny if we ever get a chance to become friends. I know I'm not a professor here….."

"You're a professor how is that possible?" Little Joe said.

"A lot changes in 152 years, Our President is a Negro, and our Secretary of State is a Woman, there are 50 states in the Union, voting age is 18, and is open anyone over 18 who is a legal citizen of this country. Unless your legal address is in Washington, DC, then there are grey areas there…."

"That's insane." Ben said calmly

"Is it, it's completely and utterly insane, I freely admit that it's also the truth. Now do you have another explanation for us appearing here, the green light show, an explanation that doesn't sound equally insane or worse?"

Ben sighed he couldn't think of one. "No, I don't."

"No, I have some proof…." She reached into her bag and pulled out her own tablet, she went over to Adam and accessed photos. "These are photos, this is Ben Cartwright III's 90th Birthday Party, from 2011, he's Little Joe Grandson, Next to him, to the right that's his son Will, William Eric Cartwright, to Will's right is Will's son Andrew William Cartwright, Andy, on Andy's Lap, are his kids, Ben Joseph, BJ, and Anna Marie, behind him is his wife Holly next to Holly is my husband her twin brother Bobby, obviously I'm next to him and I'm holding Izzy, now to the right of old Ben, is Livy, and Willow, Ben's nurse Sarah, and current Ranch foreman Quincy Parkman, and the current Sheriff Lucy Martinez." The men gathered around the tablet and looked at the pixels. She pointed everyone out again, then she moved the pictures again. "This is from the last reenactment, this one was during the winter, we actually get more tourists during the winter since everyone's at Lake Tahoe for the winter snow vacations and needs something to do for the day that the whole family can enjoy, but during the summer we only get a few people. You see we were staying at the Ponderosa Ranch at the request of Will and Andy. It's tradition that several times a year, they run the ranch as their ancestors did, as you did. its why we're dressed like this. As you can see." She moved onto another photo of her seeing off her husband she sniffled. "This is not how we normally dress." And another of her teaching. I can offer other proof…." She hands Adam the tablet. "Try not to break it."

She goes into her bad and takes out her wallet and hands it to Ben. "What's this?"

"My wallet, there's cash, credit cards, several IDs." Ben examined the wallet. There was $100 in cash, three in $20 bills, showing the likeness of Andrew Jackson, two of a $10 bills showing the likeness of Alexander Hamilton, and 4 five dollar bills with the likeness of Abraham Lincoln. This was good news to Ben, even if the Confederacy won the war there was still a working nation able to put out currency who venerated Abraham Lincoln enough to put him on their money. He put the money back and looked at the Identification. There was a Chicago, Illinois Driver's License with a Photograph, A Medical Insurance Card, A Northeastern University Faculty Identification Card with a Photograph, A Stargazer School Parent Teacher Association Card, then he got to the credit cards.

"Credit cards, it's like having an account at a store, only it's on the card instead, it's horribly in favor of the company though. Which is why I tend use the debit obtain which takes the money directly out of my account instead of charging using credit, but there's caveat to buy anything big houses, cars which is like a horseless wagon, land, anything of that nature you either do it all in cash which nobody has the money to do, or you need impossibly good credit." Ben thought about it he put the cards and cash back. And handed it back to her. No one had the means to put on that light show, and create that picture viewer Adam was looking at, and make the things in this wallet. Maybe they could come up with this story but they wouldn't have this evidence to present to me, Ben thought.

"Pa, whatever this is it isn't just a fancy Photo album it's a device so far ahead of current science…..it literally can't exist." Adam said.

"Yet, the first computer or the idea for one actually already exists in your time was designed and invented by Charles Babbage in 1833."

"I studied his designed in college." Adam said. "He invented this?"

"No, but his designs are the great-great-grandfather to this. His way of thinking lead to a revolution in the 1930s and 40s, giant calculating and analyzing computers were built, they were the size of factories, by the 1970s they were the size of one room, by the 1980s they your desk, by then eventually on your lap, the in your palm of your hand, these computers are lot more powerful, faster, safer than many of the ones that came before them. The computers they power our government, our homes, offices, educations, lives….." Ginny said.

"Gin you're in Professor Mode again." Livy complained.

"Alright I'll stop." She raised her hands in the international symbol of I give up.

"No, please go on." Adam said very interested.

"Adam another time." Ben's headache was getting increasingly worse because he couldn't deny he believed them to a point. "Mrs. Westin I do believe you are say who you say you are, and I also believe, that coming here was not your choice, because if one would chose to travel into the past, one would most likely not pick a time so far into past, nor would they be unprepared for their trip."

"See what you're saying is good, but I still hear distrust in your voice, Mr. Cartwright." Ginny said

"It's not that I distrust you….."

"No, it's alright I understand. You don't survive as long as you have in the time and place you did, in the business you chose, without being shrewd, and a little bit paranoid"

"You are of course welcome to stay." He said. His headache was getting worse. This woman was Blunt, as any one he's ever met well at least any woman he'd certainly met plenty of men that were this blunt but they were rude and downright crude and while most high society folks might consider her as such there was something about her. A gentleness, fierce protectiveness, common sense, and straight forwardness that he admired. She was in essence him.

"Where you can keep an eye on us." She said with a warm smile. Ben noted she didn't seem to be upset by this fact.

"Well, I, uh…." Ben stammered.

"Mr. Cartwright I do understand, and I know you don't like my manners. But it's been a very long weird day, it's past my daughter's bed time, I have no time to be a proper lady there are times when it just gets in the way, I need to cut to the chase here, I know you don't trust us, that you and your sons will be keeping an eye on us, I also know you'll be protecting us."

"And what do you think we'll be protecting us from?"

"I may be a history professor but I'm not from this time, this isn't my culture, and it's sure not my girls' culture one of is bound to do something stupid and anger someone, or just get in the way, or maybe some desperate man will just like one of us too much the ratio of men to women is fairly skewed. I need my girls and I to be protected."

"That I can do."

"We also need protection from someone who might want to use our knowledge of the future for personal, financial or tactical gain. We may do small things here or there, but nothing revolutionary and nothing that would turn the tide of a war or anything like that."

"I understand." He said.

"Because of that I recommend the tablets." Olivia and Willow groaned. "and our wallets need to be locked up in your safe, there may be other things in there but I packed Izzy's bag all her toys except for her learning tablet are all handmade, she has a leather journal, her pens will have to be taken away because modern pens are very different than yours, but the journal should be fine, also there are three novels from the 1950s written by Ben the III, during the 1950s Cowboy craze taken directly from Little Joe's Journal's and Ben's Journals and edited for children. I think you should take those also." Her Mother takes her bag off of Izzy. Izzy yawns and stumbles a little. She leans into her mother who puts an arm around her to steady her and rubs her back almost reflexively.

"Pa, I think this Little gal, needs to get to sleep." Hoss said.

"Adam why don't you carry her up and show Mrs. Westin where she and Isabell will be sleeping, Olivia and Willow can share the other guest room."

"Of course." Adam scooped up. Izzy she holds tight to her doll. "What's your Doll's name?"

"Daisy." She yawns and leans into him. "My Mommy made her for me."

"She's very pretty."


	2. Awkward Conversations and Good Nights

Adam led mother and daughter up the stairs, Willow and watched them disappear and then turned their attention to the bewildered patriarch and his two remaining sons. Little Joe who was despite the circumstances pleased to be in the company of two pretty girls. Ben picked up the tablet that Adam had put down on the table.

"How do you turn this off?" he said.

"Let me." Willow said taking it in her hand, then hands it back to Ben, she takes her own tablet and wallet out and hands it to him. "Livy."

Meanwhile while all that was happening upstairs, after Izzy was changed into a nightshirt that Adam had provided and her clothes had been hung up.

"What Story do you want to hear dizzy girl?"

"No Story, song."

"Okay." She started to hmm. "Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side, Rainbows are visions, they're only illusions, rainbows the nothing to hide, So we've been told, some choose to believe it, I know they're wait and see, someday they'll find It the rainbow connection, the lovers, and dreamers, and me….." Adam watched as the woman sang her child to sleep she was beautiful, intelligent and pragmatic but there was something else. Something other than her blunt way of speaking. He just wasn't just what that was yet. He was mesmerized as she sang she had a beautiful singing voice it would go together with his perfecting if they ever sang a duet together. Her green eyes sparkled with moonlight. Something in his heart was telling him something but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. He'd had feelings for many women and they tended to meet not such wonderful fates or sometimes just their relationships met the horrible fate and the women lived a happy life with someone else such was true with his brothers as well. It was usually one or the other. But he always had something in him telling him that those weren't the right women, he didn't have that this time. Which was strange because logically she was all wrong for him. She was from another time, she wasn't going to be born for over 100 years, certainly there were other women, women from this century who were better suited but there was just something about her, that his heart felt was his, and his head no matter how hard it thought couldn't think up an argument for that. "Something we'll find the rainbow Connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me…." He looked and the girl was fast asleep and dreaming peacefully, the woman kissed her lightly on the forehead. And whispered. "Night Dizzy Izzy."

As they closed her inside, the darkened room. He wondered something. "Mrs. Westin?"

"Ginny please…."

"Ginny, where did you go to school?"

"Undergraduate I went to Harvard, Masters and PhD, I did through Northwestern, though I was rarely in Chicago at the time, I learned a lot of interesting things, about American culture and history. Languages, Art, some are helpful in teaching classes or in reenactments I've made soap, or darned socks on the Ponderosa during what Izzy called Ponderosa Pretend time some aren't, making Hand-laid paper is a skill I've never used, neither is making chain mail, but teaching students where they came from, how their ancestors lived, how it them hours or days to complete tasks that take us too minutes, people need to remember the past, it's important, and there are other things, things people need to remember we forget the past, we repeat the mistakes of our ancestors."

"I went to Harvard too, when did they start admitting women?" He didn't doubt her he was just curious

"1969, my mother was in the first graduating class to include women. Her family had been going to Harvard mostly since it was founded. She was an Archeologist, I practically grew up on digs, I think I spent more time in tents than in houses as a kid."

"Me too." He said smiling.

"Where are Livy and Little Joe?"

"Livy is carving on the front Porch, and Little Joe is with her." Willow said.

"Should we be worried about the two of them, Joseph seemed to like Miss Olivia?" Ben said

"He looks too much like Andy." Ginny said. "Or rather Andy looks too much like him, she sees Andy as an Uncle, her favorite Uncle, she'll never be able to see Little Joe romantically. More likely since she's so close to her age she'll see him as a brother or cousin."

"Mrs. Westin we need to have a conversation."

"About what?"

"About if you or your girls break one of the rules I set down."

"Depending on the rules I suppose."

"I'm Serious, things can be dangerous on a ranch."

"I know. For the Izzy I prefer to handle her punishment unless I'm not there, every one of you have the ability to swat her and stick her in a corner, no matter what the situation, I've never gone further than that. With any of the girls, if the situation warrants it if they put themselves in danger if you think they're going to hurt themselves or someone else, go ahead and correct them how you see fit otherwise I'd prefer to do it."

"Duly noted."

"Now you do have a few things going for you with Livy, one her respect and Love for Andy, it was very high she loved him very much he was basically her favorite Uncle, she called him Uncle Andy. They were in constant communication, he has really been there for her. Two she loves to wood carving and she's very good at it, from simple household items you might need to complicated artistic pieces that could sell, I'm saying this because it might help you out, but because it would keep her busy, three, the attitude is just a cover she's really a very nervous girl but she got tired of getting picked on so she's projecting a false face when she's scared when she feels more comfortable she'll dial it down."

"That does help, thank you Mrs. Westin."

"In my time, we'd already be on a first name basis, Mr. Cartwright, since we're supposed to be family friends should I call you Mr. Cartwright or Ben? Adam's alright given permission."

"I've never met anyone who balances well-spoken and direct as you seem to."

"But I'm also rude by your standards."

"Well, Yes."

"I'm certainly direct by anyone standards by 21st century standards I'm actually even now considered polite. I choosing to be this direct with you because we have a lot to figure out and a not lot of time to figure it out in."

After Willow and Livy were getting ready for bed, Ginny came to talk to them.

"How are you two doing?"

"Fine." Livy said obviously annoyed.

"What is wrong with you?" Ginny asked.

"You broke like every rule of time travel ever." Livy said sounding very petulant.

"Olivia, look at me." Livy looked at Ginny, eyeing her suspiciously. "First of all those rules were written by fiction writers not actual time travelers, we don't know if any one's ever done this before if they have they haven't advertised it and you know what else if there have been time travelers before it hasn't changed the world in the grand scheme of things the world is still spinning, there hasn't been an apocalypse. And nothing in this world is a singular event, everything eventually repeats itself in one form or another. So I believe we are we're relatively safe from disrupting the time space continuum."

"And second?" Willow asked.

"You three are my girls. I wouldn't care what happened as long as you three were safe."

"You're a history professor how can you say that!" Livy was outraged.

"I'm a mother first, baby girl." She walked over and pulled Livy into a hug. "And you two are my girls every much as Izzy is. I changed your diapers and used to chase Will's nightmares away. I would do anything for all three of you, speaking which there are some new rules, and consequences."

"You're going to start spanking aren't you?" Willow asked.

"Yes, they won't be nearly as hard as a 19th century parent would spank, and I've always swatted you sometimes more than once at a time. This is just a little more intense. Unless you put yourself in danger, do something cruel, or dishonest. I'll only use my hand, if I think you need it I'll use a hair brush. But I'll **_never_** leave you blistered, or welted like a 19th century parent might. Mr. Cartwright if and Adam can spank if you put yourself in danger."

"Why are you doing this?" Livy said putting her head on her biggest sister's shoulder. Ginny rocked her gently.

"Because, there are going to be times when you need to obey, me, or Adam or Mr. Cartwright without question that's the world they live in here."

"Can't we do this Army style?" Willow asked. Referring to the discipline method Bobby and she had used in the past. Field day, confinement, latrine duty, KP.

"Well, we can do that sometimes instead of a spanking, Baby girl, but we can't do it too much. We have to do what we can to upset Mr. Cartwright's house and ranch as little as possible, and it's not like over the years I've never considered warming up your little bottoms It's just never been necessary now it is as long as you guys behave you won't really have to worry about it."

"This is Livy we're talking about." Willow said teasing.

"Ginny…." Livy whined. "Make her stop."

"Shh, both of you. Now we all have to get up early tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep." She stood, and unmade the bed. "In you both you get….I'll come wake you before Reveille."

"There's no Reveille here." Livy said yawning.

"That time."

Okay, Gin-Gin." Reverting back to her childhood nickname for her biggest sister. She tucked them both in, knowing that no matter how old they were 16 and 19 or not, they needed the comfort. They were still children, well in their world Willow was an adult, she was only two years younger than she was when she married Bobby and got custody of them. She really did raise them. They were as much her babies as Izzy was. They were only 8 and 5, when it happened. Sometimes she wonders what would have happened if her own mother never died, if she had been raised completely by the Archeologist and not have moved in with her father on the Ponderosa when she was almost 16, Willow was three, and her stepmother was pregnant with Livy. What would have happened when her father and stepmother died in that car crash 5 and half years later? She knew Andy and Holly would have taken them, they'd be fine, they'd be loved but there'd be no Izzy and what kind of person what she be? Having the Cartwright's and Bobby in her life changed her, raising her girls changed her, being an Army wife changed her. All of it taught her way more than her schooling ever did.


	3. First day

Ginny had been up before Dawn, as she had been since she married Bobby, living with Bobby she always got up to go running with him, and kept it up, even when he wasn't there. Now it simply gave her more time to plan. She ran into a Chinese man she knew was Hop-Sing.

"You must be guests, Mista Cartwight tell 'bout. I am Hop-Sing."

**I am Ginny Westin. **Ginny says in Cantonese bowing, he returns the gesture, having an Archeologist for a mother had some strange benefits one being, if they were in a dig anywhere longer than three months she picked up that region's language or dialect good enough to be considered able to hold a basic conversation by six she was either fluent or nearly fluent at least verbally, if it was a year, she could read and write in it up to her age level. Cantonese she verbally fluent but she was barely literate, she just could never manage to pick up the nuisance, reading at the level of a very small child and never learning how to write, despite being there 15 months with her mother when she was 11 and 12. **It an honor to meet you. Your reputation as an artful cook and trusted friend precede you. **

**Mister Cartwright tells me that you are staying here. With your Sisters and daughter. **

**My daughter, and the two sisters I raised since they were 8 and 5.**

**Then they are your children as well…..**

**Yes. I would like to offer our help, with chores. Obviously we wouldn't be allowed to help with Ranch chores but….**

**Yes, I will welcome the help. I do the work of more than one person.**

**Why do it yourself?**

**Mister Cartwright is a good man, he treats me better than any other employer would. I get paid as much as a white man would get paid. And I've worked here so long they have become…..**

**Family **

**Yes. **

**My girls and I only have one set of clothes **

**We have had many hands over the years, many get mixed up in laundry there are clothes from them, and the boys have outgrown many more clothes, most given away but some have been kept they are packed away. I will dig those out. **

**Thank you. **

**I get clothes **

**I'll wake the girls. **

Hop Sing brought the clothes, Ginny dressed in something a hand had left behind, Willow was dressed in a pair of black work pants, and a red shirt work shirt, and her own boots, Livy in a grey pair of pants and a green shirt, and Little Izzy was wearing blue pants, and a red shirt, all their hair was done and they were helping Hop-sing in the kitchen. Eggs, Toast, biscuits, and flapjacks were being made, and Ginny was making the Calloway's famous coffee. Coming from a long line of field researchers and night owl's. The Calloway blend can be made with just a few common herbs found in any kitchen and can be made easily in the field. The additives make even instant or Army swill taste halfway decent. The home and field versions differ only slightly, both are taught to only our children or our spouses. By teaching Bobby before he entered basic when I was 17, I was in effect proposing to him, which he knew I told him the entire history not that I used those words. But he took the commitment seriously I was his girl from then on. Soon breakfast was on the table, and all four cartwright men and all four guests were eating together.

"You didn't need to help with breakfast, Mrs. Westin." Ben said. Taking a sip of the coffee and then noting it was different.

"I don't mind the least we can do to repay your hospitality is a few chores."

"You're guests."

"In a way we're guests, we've all spent years at the Ponderosa our father was our ranch foreman here for years, we're always thought of it as home, and we've always helped. Are you enjoying my coffee?"

"Yes I am thank you Mrs. Westin, it's very good, and I suppose we could use the help. We have a large army contract of both cattle and Horses to fulfill at the end of the summer. We can use every pair of hands we can."

"We will help anyway we can. I've already spoken with Hop-Sing about sharing his duties with us, but no doubt there are other things that we can do.

After breakfast, the men and women split off to do their jobs. Izzy was pouting. While they were in the kitchen, cleaning the breakfast dishes.

"There's nothing to do." Izzy lamented.

"We wash coesvely soon wittle girl, you help?"

"Okay." The chores went by rather smoothly Supper came about and the four Cartwright's were once again faced with their four guests. For them Supper was at noon or one with leftovers later. Ben mused that these guests didn't act like guests or anyone else he'd ever met. supper was something he'd never imagined. They were steaks, juicy and marinated in something he couldn't put his finger on.

"I take it Hop-sing didn't cook this?"

"He did, all I did was Marinate the stake, Livy and Wills chopped vegetables and such, like a sous-chef, he really did all the actual cooking. And I only marinated it because I wanted to see if it would work. I have many recipes from years of living on the road with my mother."

"Road?"

"My mother was an archeologist we lived out of tents for most of my childhood digging up history, and I can cook nearly anything with limited supplies over a fire. It's all in the spices."

"That's certainly good to know." Adam said.

"I helped with the laundry." Izzy said. "It took longer than laundry at home and Hop-sing taught me to say my name in his language."

"That's great Dizzy girl."

After supper Izzy cleared the table then was told she could go out and play she took her jump rope which was in her bag, she was into competitive jump back home. She had gotten into when she was real little, before her daddy died, her daddy had died when she was six. and not long before she died she got interested in jumping at school, there was a club and she joined it, when she gets older if they stayed in the future there'd be more of a future in it. Not much of one, but more than here, here it was just a game. But since she was told to stay in the yard she picked a nice spot and just jumped rope. The men and women did their chores she got tired of jumping, She played with some of her wooden puzzles that her Alivy made her, she called her Alivy which was short for Aunt Livy, and she called Aunt Willow, her Awilla. Now she tended to call them Aunt Willow at least aunt Willow, except sometimes, they both called her Mom gingin. The puzzle her Alivy made her was real complex and took a lot of time for her to make. It was harder to solve than a Rubix cube. A shadow was over she looked up.

"Hi, Mr. Adam." She said cheerfully.

"Hi, Izzy. What's that?"

"It's a puzzle, Alivy made it for me."

"She did."

"Yea, it's a Box, it holds treasures or it's 'spose to. She carved it for me. She also carved me a Star Puzzle, and a one that looks like a big mess of knots, and you're supposed to unknot them. I haven't figured out how to unlock this yet, but when I do I can keep my treasures in it."

"And your Aunt Livy made it for you."

"Yeah, she's real good at carving puzzles she sold them back home to some toy stores and gave them away to charity, at Christmas time."

"Well, maybe she could sell her puzzles at the mercantile."

"Maybe, she doesn't just make puzzles though, she made me a Jacob's ladder, and a ball and cup, and some little figurines she made, I also have a jump rope and Daisy of course but Daisy but she didn't make those. The jump rope is regulation and my Mom made Daisy, Mr. Adam?"

"Yes."

"Will I get to play with other kids?"

"It's possible, I don't know. I can ask Pa."

"Oh, will I go to school?"

"Not all the children in Virginia City and on the surrounding ranches go to school, Izzy." Her Mom said coming out.

"She's right a lot of them don't." Adam said. Most of the Ranch and business owners sent their children to school. But not all their employees did. And not everyone who had stake in a mine or a small ranch did send their children, especially the one's not old enough to go back and forth themselves, or older children who'd are worth a day's worth to school. It was unfortunate that not every had that option, even if it seemed like they did. He himself growing up didn't always get a chance to go to school, he did most of the time and he was blessed by a chance to go to a university and continue learning.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well, Dizzy girl, not everyone gets to." He wished it weren't true, It wasn't a reality he was comfortable with but it was the world he lived in the Good news was if they didn't send Izzy to school, Ginny would be more than capable of teaching her. "And besides, before you did go to school in this time, you would have to know how to behave in school, or you'd get in trouble." Mom said coming outside.

"I can behave, Mommy." Izzy seemed insulted.

"For the 2014 you're remarkably well behaved, you're outspoken of course but polite, but this isn't 2014, Diz, it's another time and manners are very different. And if I sent you and you really were naughty I'd have no problem with you getting paddled within reason, but not before you understand how to behave in 1862 better than you do now."

"Your Mama's right." Ben said as he walked outside. "I'm sure you can keep up her schooling and help prepare the others in that way."

"I could, I know I seemed uncommonly blunt and rude beyond the pale, but I do know how to fit into almost any culture if I choose to, my mother made sure of that but I was a little too scared and in shock to choose 19th century civility, I was lucky I wasn't downright rude by 21st century standards. It's not supposed to be possible, time travel and yet I knew exactly where and when I was and who I was standing in front of. I know the statistics the dangers of your time. I panicked….."The Ben understood. All three of his wives when faced when uncertainty and danger involving their children they might have acted the same way. He knew for fact Marie would have, all reacted much worse if her children were in danger, and Inger well, it would have been a similar reaction to Mrs. Westin, and Elizabeth well she could be a little more Machiavellian than that. She would be sounding polite, and kind and civil the perfect lady, and then well the person wouldn't know what hit them.

"I could see how that could be disconcerting." Adam added. Izzy was bored and playing with her box puzzle trying to solve it. "Pa what do you think about getting Becky Crane and Izzy together to play, maybe Mrs. Westin can even teach her as well, since Gil Crane can't afford to send her to school."

"It might be a good idea, I'll think on it. Approach Gil in a few days if I think it's a good idea."

Before anyone knew it dinner came, and went and it was Izzy's bedtime once more. Adam stood outside the door and listened to a former history professor read Swiss family Robinson to her daughter and do all the voices for her much to the girl's delight, he knew he was falling hard for the woman. Downstairs, Pa and Livy were playing chess, Joe was entertaining himself, and Hoss and Miss Willow were going for a moonlight stroll. He knew Pa didn't trust these woman, not completely. Hoss did of course, Joe wanted to, they were as far as he was considered his kin. As for Adam not only was he falling for the widow and mother but she may be the first woman who would be able to keep up with him intellectually, socially, and on the ranch if it came to that.


	4. Settling in

Gil Crane was a good father and a good worker, but when Mr. Cartwright senior rode up to him while he was repairing a fence he was a might worried.

"Mr. Cartwright what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Crane, nothing to be worried about, just something I wanted to talk to you about. As I'm sure you know by now we have some family friends staying with us a widow, Mrs. Westin and her two younger sisters and her young daughter. Now first off the Widow's young daughter is lonely being only 8, Little Miss Isabelle, Izzy, her aunts Misses Olivia and Willow can help Hop-sing and even the boys on occasion much more than she can and we were wondering if Becky might like to play with her." He decided against mentioning the tutoring just yet but did want to include the gift that Miss Livy made for Becky.

Gil smiled that sounded like a good idea. "I think that might be a good idea, Mr. Cartwright…"

"Good, now the second thing is Mrs. Westin's 16 year old sister, Olivia McCabe, Miss Livy made Becky a small gift….she's a wood carver you see, it's a hobby of sorts…." Ben took out a small carved horse. It wasn't very large, and the craftsmanship was amazing. "Miss Livy made this over the last few days from some pine I gave her, she's a gifted wood carver as you can see, and Miss Izzy insisted her new friend receive it."

Gil smiled. "What a kind gesture….."

"I believe it is." Ben said his good byes and rode back to the ranch, where Adam and Mrs. Westin were preparing to go to town to get supplies and some clothes for the girls they still needed a few things, and Sunday clothes of course. It was already Thursday and Sunday would be upon them soon. In the last few days, despite initial contact they've seen she's nothing like they thought at first and the most likely to fit in, in town. Izzy was adapting as well, rather quickly, and so was miss Willow, even Miss Livy was adapting in her way. But none of them were quite ready for town.

On the two hour ride into town, Adam and Ginny talked, laughed, got to know each other even more. Once in town they got their supplies, and the dresses, undergarments, shoes, bows whatever else they needed, while in the mercantile they got some penny candy for the girls much more than a penny's worth, everything that was needed. The story that was told was the truth, with only the unbelievable time travel and future parts left out. After all Adam didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to be locked up in an Asylum or bring trouble to his new friends either. The ride back was just as cheerful as the ride there, they were gone five hours round trip. And by the time they were back in time for supper, or lunch time whichever you preferred calling it. They unpacked and began eating, a pot roast, mashed potato and gravy meal. After that everyone went back to the work they were supposed to be doing, except Izzy after she cleared the plates she had nothing to do. She worked more on her box puzzle trying to open it, she sat in kitchen on a chair, waiting for someone to need her. She wasn't wearing a dress today but some of little Joe's old clothes from when he was really little, and her own boots. Her hair was still in braids though, and she had on a new daisy chain from when she was playing before. She finally opened it, and inside was a carved puzzle heart, some fancy soap that her Awilla made, one of her daddy's captain's bars, he was a captain when he died, and a picture of the whole family, well the immediate family at the last reenactment with them all in costume, daddy, mommy, Awilla, Alivy, and her, and with an old-timey camera so she could show people. As soon as she saw her Alivy she gave her a big hug.

"Hey, kiddo, what's wrong?" She showed the open puzzle box? "ah, well. Was it a nice surprise?"

"Uh-Huh."

"What's going on between you two?" Ginny asked. Izzy showed her, her treasure. "That's wonderful love."

Not too soon after Adam and Ginny shared the penny candy with the girls, Joe, and Hoss. All were happy to get such treats. Ben had looked at his son then smiled. That night, Gil Crane and his daughter had some simple steak and beans, and since it was about all he cook and it was readily available.

"Becky you know I got a surprise for you know you know the women staying at the big house here on the ponderosa?"

"Yes, papa?" Becky asked.

"Well, the Mrs. Westin is a Widow and she has a little girl about your age would you like to play with her."

Becky's eyes lit up. "Yes, Papa."

"Her Aunt Miss Livy, made a small toy and she insisted that you have it." He took out the small horse figurine and handed it to her, she squealed and gave him a hug. "I take it you can't wait to meet Miss Izzy, and Miss Livy, and Mrs. Westin."

"Yes, Papa." It was Saturday before, Izzy and Becky got to play together. they played tag, and made daisy chains, and played with their puzzles, and toy horses, and their dollies, daisy, of course, and Becky's rag doll, Annie. Then it was time for them to go their separate ways but not before, Izzy shared some gumdrops, which were her favorite, and licorice she always liked licorice old fashioned black licorice. That night Izzy took her Sunday bath with her fancy soap that her aunt made her using natural local vegetation, and then she went to sleep. Sunday they all went to church all four Cartwright's and all four of their guests, and by Sunday afternoon every single person in town was gossiping about as fast as they could. When they got back to the ponderosa they had a picnic with fried chicken that hop-sing made, and fruit salad that Ginny made if it weren't fear for bacteria and spoilage she would have made potato salad. If they were still around she would make it when it was colder out.

By Tuesday the town of Virginia City as a buzz with the news that Ben Cartwright had brought in a widow and her two sisters to court his sons, half the town mostly the eligible women were insulted, and half the town were going around saying it was about town. It was obvious that, Adam and Hoss were smitten with the two older Sisters. Ben managed to hear it when he went to the bank, or rather when he was coming out he overheard Mrs. Newell one of the town busybodies, said

"It's about time you Mr. Cartwright brought in some fine Young ladies for his sons, I know some of the Pretty young things are upset but….." Noticing him. "Mr. Cartwright, it's a pleasure to see you….."

"Mrs. Newell." He tipped his hat, "Mrs. Mason….."

Ben was Cordial and polite the rest of his trip. He stopped into the mercantile, and talked to Mr. Mason. "Ben what can I do for you?"

"You know the girls staying with me?"

"Of course, I have a feeling Your sons Adam and Hoss, are smitten with the Widow Westin and her younger sister, Willa."

"I believe your right, but it's about the youngest sister, Miss Livy, she's quite a talented wood carver, she does it mostly as hobby, I brought in a small sample, she made it a horse for Becky Crane and this." He hands Mr. Mason, a small dog. "She made it on Sunday. I want her to feel useful and like she's pulling her weight truth is, between Mrs. Westin, Hop-Sing and Miss Willow, she there isn't much to do on the Ponderosa when it comes to chores, but she could be carving things, she can make almost anything, and not just small things like this, I'm told she can make with the right tools, jewelry boxes, toys, puzzles, bowls, plates, and cups, those could sell well for you, I'm asking you to consider it."

"You really want to help them don't you?"

Ben thought about and despite the reservations he was growing fond of them, so he politely answered "They've needed nothing from me that I cannot give, and have fallen over themselves to help in every way they can and limit their impact on our lives. Everyone should be so lucky to have houseguests who act as such."

"I suppose so. You know the toys aren't something that will sell big, around here. maybe one or two on the shelf every once in a while, those are usually the types of things people tend to make for their own children, but the plates and cups, the jewelry boxes if they're fancy enough, I could sure use those, I'll take a look at the Puzzles."

"She does this puzzle lock box, but she told me it takes a month to make….."

"Now, something like that would sell real well."

"I figured as much."

"I'll take the dog for now. What do you think would be a fair price?"

"I'd hate to sell it to you, and then it not sell, my friend. Why don't we try consignment for now, I'm giving the wood to Miss Livy so it's just her time, that's being taken up, and her imagination and talent. If you sell you make this it's a % profit you keep, and a 2% to 5% Profit on each additional item, the higher profit on the larger or more desirable items."

"I like that deal, Ben." They shake hands. When Ben gets back to the Ponderosa a little over two hours later. He puts his horse up, and he watches Miss Livy carving something on the porch, and Little Miss Izzy was standing by watching Hoss breaking a Horse for the army. Ben came over.

"Hi, Mr. Ben." Izzy said.

"Hi, Izzy. Where is everyone?"

"Well, Mr. Adam and Mr. Joe when that way somewhere…." She pointed toward the part of the property she wasn't allowed. "Mr. Hoss is breaking that horse. I'm not allowed any closer or Mommy's said that I would get hurt. Mommy, and hop-Sing are making supper, Mommy is making something special, Awilla is making soap, she asked hop-sing if she could use all the natural 'tanicals around here to make the fancy soaps, she can make the fancy soaps from anywhere and from anything she can even make it from olive oil and he said yes, Alivy is making something with her carving knives….it's bigger than her doggies or horsey-like carvings, I think it's one of her puzzles."

"That So?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Your father was solider."

"He enlisted as a Private and died a Captain. I don't know all the 'tails, but I know they can do that in the future, go from 'listed to officer. He was real smart, and good leader everyone said so, everyone liked and respected him, the soldiers under him and his superiors….."

"That's a rare quality."

"Daddy was a good daddy, he wasn't around as much as civilian daddies, but he was a still a good daddy, and he served his country and kept us together and safe."

"I'm sure he did." Ben said with a smile never understood career military men who were family men. They always seemed more severe than other men, more single-minded in their careers than most. Ben admitted he worked hard and was committed to the work he did, but it never bordered on the kind of driven single-minded obsession Career military men tended toward. Or the blindness to follow orders that lack sense and morality. He knows its illegal not to follow them, and without that blindness that faith in your superiors you'll go insane with fear, doubt and guilt, but he could never manage such a life. Hopefully the army's changed in 150 years. so far of what he heard much had. His houseguest was a Professor at Northwestern. An Enlisted Man rose to the rank of Captain, respected and even liked by both the men he served under, and above. He had hope.

Before long it was Supper time, and everyone was at the table. Ginny had made Marinated Pot roast, roasted carrots and potatoes, rolls, fresh butter, beans. Everyone ate gratefully.

"So, Miss Willow, I hear you're making soap."

"Yes, I know how to make soap from local all natural botanicals, I prefer to use the Castile Olive Oil soap, but there is an availability problem here, not to mention a problem with production and price. But this soap will be all natural and will easy to produce, relatively inexpensive, it will kill germs and bacteria, reducing sicknesses…."

"Reducing sickness….." Ben asked.

"It does make sense, how often has one of us become sicker after an injury or sickness when there were poor conditions involved." Adam said.

"Is this really appropriate supper conversation." Ginny said quietly.

Ben cleared his throat. "I suppose not."

"I'm sorry Gin, but he asked." Willow said.

"And that information is not common knowledge yet. I know we shared a lot when we came here, but we need to limit how much information we share." Livy said.

"Even the common sense everyday things."

"Then where does it end!"

"You're such a….."

"Quiet both of you." Ginny said. They both silenced immediately. "Not one more word of argument. Both of you apologize, that was uncalled for."

"I'm Sorry….." Willow said.

"Me too, I shouldn't have started the argument."

"Well You did, so You lost your carving tools for today and tomorrow, you'll be doing all of Willow's chores tomorrow" Ben was surprised Livy looked truly stricken. "And Willow you've forfeited any time outside of your room outside of meals and necessity." Willow looked even more stricken. "You'll also each be writing a letter of apology to Mr. Cartwright, for ruining his meal. Now not one more word from either one of you the rest of this meal."

"Yes, Gin." They both said sullenly.

After the meal was over, Ben took Ginny aside. "That was something….."

"The punishment that was nothing. I'd done it a thousand times before, maybe more."

"Can I ask why you didn't….."

"Why I didn't spank them?"

"Yes."

"The Punishment has to fit the crime, Mr. Cartwright and believe me, those two deserve everything they're about to get."

"I take it a spanking might have been kinder?"

"Absolutely, but Willow is an adult in my world so she would not have seen it that way, and Livy wouldn't see it quite that way either."

"So tomorrow?"

"Will be quite a show."


	5. day by day

Breakfast Ben noticed as tense, Livy and Willow were barely looking at each other or talking to anyone else. The meal was the same eggs, flapjacks, meats and biscuits that Hop-Sing, always put out. The coffee was of course what he came to expect since Mrs. Westin was in the Ponderosa Kitchen. Izzy seemed unaware or unconcerned with the tension her first real tutoring session was starting today and she was excited.

"Mommy says we have to focus on current events and comportment and also on history up to what I should know being my age in this time. We can't use my tablet we're going to use old fashioned pen and Ink which I have to learn how to use, but Mr. Adam also got us slates and we chalk to use."

"That was very nice of him." Ben said smiling, he was proud of his son for his generosity, and really he knew both his older sons were falling for Mrs. Westin and Miss Willow, and of course Mrs. Westin and her girls were really starting to grow on him, even if he didn't trust them completely. They were good people, and they were having a positive effect on his family. He knew it was only a matter of time before, Adam and Mrs. Westin would become involved, and even less time before Miss Willow and Hoss did. He knew Little Joe would never see Livy as a romantic interest. His descendent was an Uncle to her, and they looked a great deal like, they seemed to develop a Big brother-little sister relationship. Which was fine with him, Joseph was still young, and in Livy's world she was still child she wasn't considered of marriageable age like she was here. He thought of the few things he's learned about age in the future, they live a lot longer, and age differently, Mrs. Westin was in her early 30s, but certainly didn't look it. Miss Willow could pass for 16, if she wasn't so developed younger, Miss Livy well, she could pass for 14, or 13, if she also hadn't developed some. Miss Izzy was the only one of the four who actually did look her age within a reasonable margin of error. Of course less than an hour after breakfast the day went to hell, when Hop-Sing came out howling with a bad tooth ache, he'd managed breakfast but would need healing.

"Mr. Cartwright I can handle Hop-Sing's duties just for today and for however long he needs to recover, his tooth is badly infected, if he doesn't take care of it he could get very sick." Mrs. Westin said.

"Yes, of course, Hop-Sing, do you need me to take you into town?"

**I go on my Own Ginny Westin, but you must do my jobs, I am in much pain. I should have gone for help days ago, but I didn't want to disappoint family. **

"I can get to town but he's in a lot of pain. He should have gone days ago but he didn't want to let you down….."

Hop-Sing quickly left for town. "I Hope he makes it was badly infected."

"I do as well."

"I should get Willow out of her room, I'm going to need her help, it's all hands on deck, even Izzy is going to be working instead of playing, I can tutor her, while we're working that won't be a problem. How do you feel about chicken and dumplings haven't had a chance to make those for a while?"

"You sure you're not from the south?"

"We were stationed there for a while when my husband was in the army, I can cook almost anything including several food genres that haven't been invented yet. I'm sure you'd find those just delightful I know you spent time in New Orleans if you ever have a need for….."

"I'd appreciate that. What's your favorite meal?"

"Mine? On our first date, Cheese burgers, French fries and a chocolate shake, classic first date meal of the 1940s through a good part of the 1960s, and it ebbs and tided back and forth after that. It's considered low brow really, but there are cheaper unhealthier versions I wouldn't put in my mouth. The First Meal Bobby and I shared and we went to this little burger joint in not far from the ponderosa, Low brow but not the cheap totally unhealthy kind. We each got a Burger, split an order of fries and shared a giant chocolate shake. After that, every new posting, we'd find a place, every time we went out just the two of, that's what'd get, not some fancy meal, Burgers and fries, and chocolate shakes. I can make some burgers and fries for you and the boys but a shake is not going to be possible until sometime in the next century."

"I'd like that." Ben said with a smile. "Hoss won't eat it with cheese."

"I understand. I have work to do."

Ben got to work, and doing what he was supposed to be doing. He suddenly had a very different view of Mrs. Virginia Westin. He still thought that maybe all of that education might be as much of a hindrance as it was a help to her, but he honestly didn't see her as a threat. She had done nothing but try to help and protect where she could. That seemed to be her driving force. He knew it was only a matter of time and he was starting to feel less and less uneasy about that. He was still worried, but he was starting to think Adam couldn't be in better hands, and he knew Hoss would be in good hands with Willow. She could bake just about any dessert, could tend a mean garden was good with animals, she had a bit of a mouth on her, but she saw the world the same way Hoss did through her heart. Adam and Mrs. Westin were both thinkers who cared deeply but they were thinkers first, but with Hoss and Miss Willow they everything they thought about the world, came from their hearts first. Mrs. Westin tried to explain it over chess one night about different kinds of thinkers, Emotional verses rational, right brain, and left brain. Ben had stopped listening after a while but he had learned enough to know, that Hoss wasn't slow or simple like Ben always feared like he might be, he just thought and understood through his heart and emotions, like his mother did, like Willow did. It surprised Ben to know that Willow was at the top of her Freshman Class at Northwestern. Of course as far as he knew Northwestern was a 10 year old university with very little standing, but a lot can change in 150 years as he kept telling himself.

Supper time came and Hoss was pleased with the Chicken and dumplings, the mashed potatoes and carrots, and fresh biscuits. There would be plenty for the dinner time meal later on, and Willow and Livy seemed to be getting along better. They spoke of how Hop-Sing was ill, and might not be back for a couple of days. Ben and Ginny could tell this worried both his boys, and her girls. The meal was quiet after that, and soon everyone was doing off what they needed to be doing.

The days passed slowly and filled with tension. Adam came back with Hop-Sing from a trip to town, the very next but Hop-Sing was still not well enough to work. His fever was still high, He had been given Chinese herbs for his infections, and was put to bed in his room. Ginny was conflicted because of her extensive knowledge of History she could make a crude version of an penicillin but it would be crude and it might not be effective enough to help the man, in fact it may harm him. She just didn't have the scientific knowledge that her mother did, her mother could have made it easily and she wasn't certain that she when she was little and they were low on medical supplies, but she did know that Hop-Sing lived past this. Or he would without her interference so she decided to do nothing. It was an agonizing decision and she actually talked it over with Adam the night be brought Hop-sing home.

"What has you in such a thoughtful mood?"

"We have powerful medicines in the future that could make Hop-Sing better fairly quickly, I know the basic recipe, and I could make it, you have the ingredients, But I don't know enough about it. It could easily do nothing, or make him worse….I just don't know enough hard science to make it. If My mother was here she could make It easily I know that's how I learned but It's so much more complicated than the medicines you have here, according to history he lives until 1880s…..so if I do nothing…"

"He should get better. So why are you agonizing, you didn't cause his pain? It really isn't rational for you to use your limited knowledge in the area to try to fix it, he will live another at least another 18 years…."

"I just don't like feeling helpless and I don't seeing people in pain, and if I or one of the girls get sick, we don't have immunity to a lot of diseases here. The big ones I can't do anything about antibiotics or not, but the little ones I can if I could figure out how to make this."

"You really know think the mortality rate is connected with infection don't you?"

"It happens a lot. Some of its poor conditions, but some of it's more than that. antibiotics really changed everything both for better and worse and I know I can't mess with that, that there's probably a good reason I don't have that knowledge, it's caused a lot of problems when doctors overprescribed them, or patients misused them, making diseases that were then resistant to them, by introducing Penicillin early I could be killing off the entire human race."

"These are the things that Livy are concerned about."

"No one's ever timed travel before, as far as anyone knows, the world is still spinning the world may have some major problems to contend with but who doesn't. I'm not sure all those fears are well founded because they are just theories as far as anyone knows but at the same time….."

"And you can't help but worry about it."

"Yes. She got so mad at me after that first day, when I spilled that information, but I had secure our safety, and I was far too nervous and scared myself split into my Mrs. Robert Westin, Civil War Widow act at the moment besides we had appeared into thin air, I highly doubt your father would have bought it for very long especially with Izzy and Willow being as helpful as they were."

"Perhaps not but they were taking your lead."

"We did appear out of thin air."

"Point."

A few weeks had passed Hop-sing was back on his feet and well past his recovery. Willow was working beside him, Livy was back at carving up a storm, Willow was getting closer to Hoss, and Adam closer to Ginny. The line between guests and residents, were getting blurrier and blurrier. Izzy had earned a few swats here and there from most of the adults in the house except Hoss who couldn't bring himself to do it. She'd even earned a spanking for getting too close to the horses one day. That had been a particularly hard day, Adam had swatted her three times and led her away and Ginny caught them.

"what happened?"

"Little miss Izzy got too close to the horses and nearly got hurt."

"I see, well then it seems she deserves a spanking doesn't."

"Isabelle Roberta Westin I warned you what would happen if you put yourself in danger, these are consequences you have to live with, I'm sorry you'll be sore for a few hours but it will worth if it will keep you safe." She cried and carried on all the way to the room where her mother spanked her. After the spanking she was sullen the rest of the day, but not as sullen as she could have been. Ben certainly took notice that she was willing to do what was necessary.

One Sunday, the Cranes, the Westin-McCabe's, the Cartwright's had a picnic after church by the river it was a beautiful day. Becky and Izzy were playing a games, with some of the games Livy had made. Hoss and Willow were going for a walk, little Joe and Livy were talking with Gil Crane about Livy making Becky an 8th Birthday present Ginny, Adam and Ben were unpacking the food.

"We've been here a Month, Mr. Cartwright….I don't think we're going home. I've been talking to Hop-Sing he seems to agree with me. He remembers legends of people coming from far away bringing knowledge, and changing things. It seems we're here to stay. I'm not sure what that means Mr. Cartwright, do you want us to find somewhere else to live, or do you….."

"You'll stay at the Ponderosa."

"Not that I'm not grateful I am and I want to stay but….."

"I made you a promise Mrs. Westin and it is safer here besides your girls are happy here. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am, thank you, Mr. Cartwright." Ben wasn't about to mention that both his sons were close to proposing. That he'd given his blessing. It had taken a month, but he was starting to see the entire family as a kind, compassionate wonderful people and He only hoped they would say yes. With Willow he doubted it would be a no. She was madly in love with Hoss and that was clear as day, with Mrs. Westin there was a problem of her possibly over thinking it…..


	6. moments and proposals

Becky and Izzy had only known each other and played with each other a few days. But Gil seemed to think, this Izzy girl was a good influence on his daughter she was kind, and sweet and smart. Also it was quite obvious to everyone on the Ponderosa that Adam Cartwright was more than Smitten with the girl's mother, he was taking his time because she was widow. But everyone was seeing the writing on the wall, with Hoss and Mrs. Westin's second younger sister Willow as well. He wondered what possessed a person to name their child Willow, but that thought didn't linger.

Hoss was also taking to the pint-sized Westin girl. She called him Mr. Hoss, and asked him to spin her. And he would lift her up and air and spin her until she laughed and giggled. Adam was getting closer to her as well. Reading to her, sometimes instead of Ginny. Teaching her how to ride, she didn't have a horse of her own none of the McCabe-Westin's did, but she'd ride with him, or sometimes on another horse. He also took out Little Joe's Swing and had it put on a tree in the yard so she could swing. He also dug out lot of the boys old toys. He was growing closer to her.

On one of Hoss and Willow many walks, this wasn't a special walk though, no more special than any of the others, but it was special in Hoss's book, she'd been here nearly a month. And he was making up his mind to marry this girl. He loved and he knew she loved him. They'd even kissed and held hands. He loved her. He loved her so much he felt his heart would just bust. Meanwhile Ben and Ginny were playing chess one evening, Livy was outside carving, Izzy was asleep, Willow and Hoss were of course on a walk, Adam was reading, Little Joe was well Ben wasn't sure when he was doing but he was in town so he must be drinking with friends.

"You are excellent at chess."

"I'm passable but Livy was a Youth Champion. She'd really give you a run for your money. Willow never had much desire to play, she knows how of course…..Check." she warned him. "But it just isn't her game. And I've tried teaching Izzy but she finds the game too slow and boring." He moved his pieces out of check.

"Did your husband play chess?"

"He played Go, it's an ancient Chinese board game with Black and white tiles it's actually much more advanced then chess. The rules are simple enough to learn but how to you use them….."

"Right So what do you think of the time Miss Willow and Hoss have been spending together?"

"I am happy with them I couldn't think of a better match for each other, they're both emotional, more than rational. They think, feel, experience, understand through their emotions, doesn't mean they're not intelligent. Willow was top of her freshman class in Northwestern but she sees the world through her emotions, it's a difference in left brain, and right brain thinking. Check…."

She ended up winning that game, Livy came in with her kit, and a lock box she was working on. She went to bed, Hoss and Willow came in soon after.

The Saturday before the picnic at the river a few weeks later, everyone in the house was quiet the women were asleep, or at least up in their rooms. Little Joe was out in town. Hoss and Adam approached Ben as he read some paperwork the army had been sending him. They had gotten the cattle out, and the horses they needed, but they'd need more horses and cattle in a few months. He'd been looking at the devices they locked up, it was no doubt that these women needed to be protected, and more than that they were good people. Adam and Hoss approached him.

"Pa, can we talk to you…." Hoss said.

"Of course, son, what is going on?"

"I love Willow and I want to marry her."

"I know son, and I know that Adam wants to marry Mrs. Westin. You both have my blessing"

"Are you sure, Pa?" Adam said.

"I'm sure, I think both women are actually good for you. I had my reservations but tomorrow they'll be here a month and the more time I spend with them, the more I come around to thinking they're good people, who've done the best they could under the circumstances. They haven't even asked about the items Mrs. Westin had me lock up. Willow has made soap for us that is has made things easier and cleaner and not just body soap, she made soap-cleanser for the houses and such hop-sing was beyond happy, Mrs. Westin speaks and Hop-sing get on well, and you know he's a good judge of character when he was ill she stepped in without a moment's thought and then when he was better handed over the reins of the kitchen back, she and we might need to keep her around just for her coffee making ability."

"Apparently if I marry her I get the recipe." Adam said. "It's only passed to spouses and children. She considers the girls hers, so even though they're not from her mother's line they know. Not that Livy cares, but Willow does. So Hoss will probably learn how to make it as well. We won't be able to share the recipe but we'll be able to make it as well."

Ben couldn't help but chuckle. "How did you find that out?"

"One of my talks with Izzy, she really is a little fountain of knowledge if you can translate what she's saying into adult. She really is a very sweet girl."

"When you get married are you going to send her to school?"

"I don't see why, if Ginny wants to keep teaching her it's not usual for Women who have education to teach their children themselves. If she wants to go to the school in town that's fine too, it won't really be an issue at her age, not until she's about 12 or so will people start to think it's odd. That she's tied to her mother's apron strings….."

"That's true."

The next Monday, after the picnic, Hoss and Adam rode into town and found the Jeweler. They walked in. "Well, well. Mr. Cartwright and Mr. Cartwright I've been expecting you."

"We each need a ring." Adam said. After the rings were bought both men stopped at the International House and had lunch, then picked up a few other supplies and things, then drove the wagon back to Ponderosa everyone helped unload the supplies. Izzy came out.

"Mr. Adam, Mr. Hoss how was town did you see a stage, I want to see a stage….." Adam picked her up like had been doing for the last few weeks.

"We didn't see the stage, there was no stage today we just got some supplies, and had lunch."

"you should have had supper with us, Mommy made this casserole thingy."

"We would have loved to, Izzy but it was too far we were in Virginia City getting supplies and it was too far away." He said.

"I could see where that would be a problem, they'll be some for dinner tonight."

"Mr. Hoss will you spin me?" Hoss smiled he loved spinning her.

"Mebbe later little lady we need to get this wagon unpacked." later that day he did spin her. Adam and Hoss decided to wait until Sunday afternoon after the picnic by the river. To propose to their respective halves, they were both anxious all week. After they had their fill of Beef sandwiches which resembled the LA Style French dip, Hoss, and Willow, and Adam and Ginny went off for their walks while Livy carved in the shade, Little Joe and Izzy played checkers with a miniature set that Livy had made them. Ben just smoked his pipe, and relaxed.

"You know smoking is bad for you." Izzy said.

"Is it?"

"Is causes lung problems you can get really sick. Die and stuff."

"Izzy you shouldn't be telling, Mr. Cartwright that." Livy said

"He should know. He could get sick in his lungs, or his throat or his mouth."

"I know that Izzy but it's information that he shouldn't have. No one will know about the dangers of tobacco until sometime in the 1960s, and it won't be common knowledge until the 1980s. I know you want to help him, but this is not information he needs….."

Meanwhile willow was walking with Hoss, she knew what was going on. She knew he was about to propose. Just like she knew that Adam was about to have the same conversation with Ginny. Ginny didn't want her to be surprised and told her what was happening she didn't have to, willow was smart when it came to people, and knew what was happening before Ginny did. Hoss had bathed, and was shaved and may not have been in his Sunday finest anymore but he still looked fine. He seemed nervous as they were walking.

"Willow, I wanna talk to you." He was shaking. He got down on one knee. And produced the ring. "Willow, I love yer, I think I have since I first met ya, I want to be yer husband and take care of ya…."

Willow, put her hands on his chin and lifted it. "Hoss, we can take care of each other, the best marriages I ever saw, wasn't one taking care of the other, it was both people taking care of each other, a partnership. Bobby and Ginny were like that. they had each other, covered each other, I want that, you take care of me, and I take care of you."

"I like that Willow, I like that a lot." He said, and she sat on his knee and kissed him, the he added the ring to her finger and they kissed. Across the yard, Adam and Ginny were walking.

"Ginny I've never felt about any woman the way I've felt about you. You're everything I've ever wanted, you're smart, kind, compassionate, strong, stubborn, and so much more there are times when you frustrate me to no end, that I want to strangle you, but truth of it is I can't bear to see you hurt and I want you to be happy. I think I can make you happy, I think that we can be happy together that we can have a life together. I want you to be my wife please….." Adam got down on one knee and showed the ring.

"Adam, I'd be lying if I said I didn't know this was coming. I want to marry you, be with you. But that means you have to be a father, are you ready for that? Are you ready to be a father to Izzy and Livy; Are you ready to be an instant father to take that responsibility?"

"I am."

"And are you ready for a wife, who may know more than you and isn't always going to do what you say because you say so?" Ginny asked.

"Absolutely."

"One that will be your partner, Adam, I am a Christian remember that God made eve out of Adam's rib not his foot so a wife would be subservient, not his head so she would be better, but his rib, so she would be close to his heart and equal….."

"I understand.' He said.

"Then I will be honored to be your wife, Adam." She held out her hand and he slipped the ring on her finger. They kissed. That night they announced their engagement.


	7. love & Marriage

It had been a few days since the proposals and being planned. They would have a church service in two weeks, the wedding will be in two weeks during the Sunday service, then they'll stay at the International Hotel Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday Night before returning to the Ponderosa. It was four days before the wedding, and Izzy had already started calling Hoss and Joe, Uncle Hoss, and Uncle Joe, she still called Ben Mr. Ben, and she'd been just calling Ben Sir. Right now she was pushing Becky crane on the swing.

"Hi, Sir." She said to Adam.

"Hi, Becky, can I talk to you Izzy."

"Yes, Sir. I'll be right back." She walked over to him. "Am I in trouble?"

"Not in trouble, just wondering if I am you don't call me Mr. Adam, but you haven't called me anything but Sir?"

"You be okay with me calling you Papa. I can't call you Daddy because that's taken, but Papa isn't taken I can call you Papa, but you have to want it, you haven't said you wanted it yet."

He nodded at her logic it was what Ginny called Izzy Logic.

"I am very happy to be your Papa, and very proud." She hugged him and he rubbed her back. The day of the wedding came faster than anybody expected. Vows were exchanged and both older cartwright boys were married, there was a small reception at the International House, after the church services. It was a small gathering the whole town and already seen them married, just a small reception was all that was needed. Izzy was uncommonly quiet. After the meal was over, Izzy was clinging to her mother, Ben wanted to get the two girls and Joseph back to the ranch, but Izzy wouldn't let go of Ginny.

"dizzy girl, it's time to go now you need to go with Grandpa and Uncle Joe."

"But we never been apart before…."

"I know baby, but I'll be home in a few days I promise." Izzy went home with her aunt, and her new uncle, and new Grandpa, by the time they made it back to the ranch it was 6 o'clock.

"Alivy will you read to me?" She said.

"Sure, Kid what do you want to read?"

"fairy tales…Papa got it for me last week" She said of the book, Adam had bought her last week 9 stories by Hans Christian Andersen in one book translated into English, they sat on the couch and Livy read to her from the book for a while, they had a small dinner, and then she read some more until it was Izzy's bedtime, at 8pm. Meanwhile back at the hotel, Hoss and willow were getting undressed.

"Hoss, I've never….I mean I'm a virgin, Ginny taught me all about the facts of life, but What if I disappoint you."

"You won't Willa, I love ya, how long you been worried about this?"

"It's not as common in my time, women being virgins when they marry….."

"Well, it is here, but even if you weren't it wouldn't care, I love you." On Tuesday Morning after checking out of the hotel. Adam, drove the double buckboard back to the ponderosa, Ginny by his side, his brother, and sister-in-law in the backseat. An immensely pleased look on his face, Hoss had a similar one. Ginny may have only been with Bobby until now, but they had a very imaginative love life. And took full advantage of the books and videos available in their time, so she certainly knew how to please him, better than any normal widow from the 1850s, Ginny who shared most of this information, along with safe sex, discretion, and loyalty to both Willow and Livy when they were given the sex talk had did well pleasing Hoss as well. And Ginny who was hadn't had sex with anyone since Bobby died was pleased as well, she knew she had been frustrated before, but in her mind Sex and love were linked, and she never met a man until Adam who she loved enough to make that step for after Bobby died. She went on a first and second dates, back home but never made that step. When the buckboard made it to the Ponderosa. Izzy ran out the front door.

"Mommy! Papa!" She ran to them, she hugged Ginny first then she hugged Adam. Who lifted her up, and spun her around a little. "I missed you."

Adam smiled. "I missed you too, Izzy."

A week later, Izzy, has gotten used to having Uncles, and a Grandpa, and a Papa. Izzy was working on her schoolwork with her Mom, when Adam came in.

"I'm going into town to get supplies, Izzy do you want to come with me?"

"Can I?"

"Of course….you did your chores this morning." Izzy nodded, she set and cleared the table, swept up, and made her bed. The only thing she had left was to set and clear the table for supper and dinner. they got in the wagon and drove, about halfway into their trip. She decided to ask a question.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Izzy."

"I got some money from doing chores I got a whole dollar now, I can use it to buy candy….." Her Mom explained the difference in money here, she was happy for the dollar she'd made. And she knew a dollar would buy her lots of candy.

He chuckled. "I'll buy you a penny's worth of candy, you save your money." Adam said, he wanted her to save her money but he also wanted to make sure she didn't get too much candy, a dollar's worth of candy would be enough to rot all her teeth, and guarantee she'd be bouncing off the walls for days.

"Wow, thanks Papa!" She said brightly. She really was a sweet little girl. A while later they finally got into town and parked in front of the mercantile. Izzy was bouncing her seat, as he helped her down.

"Calm down, sweetheart." He said patiently.

"But there's so much see, I only ever seen the church before….."

"Well, I'll show you around the town a little, after we get our supplies. We have to go to two stores the mercantile and another store, and then maybe we can stop at the International house for lunch…." They entered the Mercantile.

"Hello, Mr. Mason…."

"Adam how's married life treating you….."

"I'm very happy, Ginny is amazing, oh in Mr. mason, this is my daughter, Izzy, Izzy this is Mr. Mason."

"Nice to meet you, Mister Mason you got a real nice store here." She said brightly, it was clear she was being genuine and not just polite.

"thank you, Izzy it's nice to meet you, I'll get your supplies Adam, I have them all ready for you….."

"Thank you, and a Penny's worth of candy."

Mr. Mason chuckled. "And what kind of candy would you like?"

"Izzy, tell Mr. Mason what kind of candy you like?"

"I like Gum drops, Jelly beans and Peppermints….." Izzy said not seeing her favorite not chocolate candy Red licorice. "Papa is there a candy you want, we can share."

"I'd love to share with you, Izzy but I happen to like all those, so those candies are just fine."

"Okay!"

"Alright, I'll fill you a bag with those." Mr. Mason said chuckling it was good to see Adam Cartwright like this. After he filled the bag, and they got the wagon loaded

"Thank you Papa, thank you Mr. Mason." She said happily as Mr. Mason handed her the bag with her candy.

"You're welcome young lady." He said kindly.

Then they went to another store, and got some more supplies, Izzy noted they were mostly made of leather. then they went to the International House since it was lunch time. Adam got a steak, potatoes and beans, Izzy got beef stew. Then they went home. it took the usual two hours, and Izzy was excited the entire way. She insisted Adam tell her a story, so he told her about when he was little moving across the west with his father. She loved every minute of it. When they got home, Adam and the men unloaded the wagon, and Adam put her down on the ground. She ran off to show her mom her candy.

Later that night, Adam and Ginny was tucking Izzy in. Adam was reading her an English translation of Three Musketeers he had already been reading for half an hour and she was falling asleep.

"I think this is a good place to stop, Dizzy girl." Adam said quietly. He bookmarked the page with the book mark, Izzy made back in the 21st century. And then Ginny started to sing the Rainbow Connection and pretty soon Izzy was fast asleep, Adam and Ginny came downstairs to find Livy beating Ben at chess.

"Where is everybody?" Ginny asked.

"Joseph went into town, and Hoss and Willow are taking a moonlit stroll."

"Ah…."

"I wanted to talk to you two, Hoss and Willow have already chosen a plot of land to build their house…."

"I've chosen one too, I'll design them both, we should wait until spring to start building…..especially since we're going to be building two houses at once." To Ginny he asked. "What do you think?"

"This winter coming will be relatively mild." Ginny said. "If that helps at all, but I also know even a mild winter can have devastating effects on a construction site, as long as Pa doesn't mind us, staying here until it's finished I don't mind waiting."

"Ginny….." Livy whined.

"What is it Livy?"

"You did it again, you keep giving them information they shouldn't have."

"I told you, when we got here I was going to share information on occasion, and I'm not giving them anything they can't find in the farmer's almanac, Olivia."

"But….." Livy was whining again.

"Olivia….." Ginny voice took a more stern and motherly tone. "We live here now, this is our life. You need to get over your fear of the world becoming unraveled every time someone mentions something about the future. We're here and I know this isn't the way conventional wisdom says to behave, but these are our lives, and we're going to do it our way, so far nothing catastrophic has happened."

"We'd have to be back in our time for us to know if anything changed, you could be changing all kinds of things that shouldn't be changed."

"Olivia, I know you had a major problem with us getting married because it changed the time line, but I also know you're happy for us."

"I am." Livy said her jaw set and brows furrowed, she crossed her arms across her chest.

"You put aside your opinion because you know Adam and I, and Hoss and Will love each other very much, and belong together."

"I guess….." Livy's posture didn't change but her face changed slightly, her brow went back to normal, and her frown disappeared.

"I need you to trust that everything will work out. Someone sent us back for a reason, and since none of us are involved in any top secret government time travel projects, I have to believe it was God who sent us back."

"I'm not sure I believe it was God, but whoever or whatever sent us back since it was obviously naturally or possibly supernaturally occurring wouldn't have done so if we changed things for the worse I guess. I'm just worried okay, all the books and movies say messing with the time line, giving out information can have consequences."

"Everyone's doing the best we can, sweetheart, but the fact of the matter is we're here now, we've been here two months, and this is our lives now. We need to stop thinking as the future as our home, and start thinking as this as our home, and that means sharing information with our family every once in a while." Livy relaxed a little.

"I know, and I miss our old home, I actually kind of like it here, but…."

"I know, but we can't do anything about that, this is our home now." She relaxed two weeks later, Willow was in a panic because she figured out she was pregnant. She wasn't just late, she was definitely pregnant. She told her sister first. She wasn't sure what to tell Hoss would he be happy.


	8. The Family Way

Willow waited even longer to tell Hoss until she was dead sure. Hoss and Willow were going for a walk. They were holding hands in the moonlight "Hoss, there's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it? Ya seem scared….you scared of me?" He was concerned he never wanted his wife to be scared of him.

"Not of you love, I just I have some news and I want you to be happy about it."

"Are you happy about it?"

"I am…."

"Then tell me….."

"I'm pregnant…"

"Yahoo, I'm gonna be a Pa!" He danced a jig around his wife then picked her up and twirled her around, and kissed her hard. Before putting her down. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Hoss my Love, If it's a girl I want to name her Regina Inger after our mothers, if it's son you can him." She said honestly.

"Hmm, you can name him I don't care about that…."

"My dad's name was Buck, he was a great guy, but it's a lousy name, but I always liked Andrew, and Andy was important to me how about Andrew Benjamin Cartwright. Unless you want his middle name to be Eric…" he kissed her.

"No, Willa, Benjamin is good, my Pa would be honored."

The next day at breakfast he announced it to everyone. "Ever'one we have som'thin to say, we gonna have a baby. Willa's gonna make me a Pa, and we're going to town after breakfast to see doc miller…."

"The explains the clothes….." Livy said pointing out the couple was in their Sunday best. "Do you need me to make a cradle or a crib because I am perfectly capable of making one or both?"

"I'll help." Joseph said.

"Oh, and a mobile" Livy said. "To help with spatial reasoning and hand eye coordination."

"That's an excellent idea." Ben said. "Just tell me what you need, and I'll get you the wood and the tools…." Ben was beaming he was getting his first, er second grandchild. Hoss and Willow took the buggy to town and to Paul Miller's office, she got sick three times on the way. They knocked on his door. He had no patients at 9 am.

"Hello, Hoss, and Mrs. Cartwright what can I do for you?"

"I believe we had a little too much fun on our honey moon and I think, now I'm almost positive I might be with child."

"What makes you think so?"

"I have always been so regular, my cycles have always been like clockwork it's never been late once. Now I haven't gotten it in several weeks, Morning sickness has set in, various smells make me queasy, and my breasts are sore."

"You are definitely with child. Your body will tell you when you need to start taking it easy for now, keep working like you always have, and make sure you take plenty of nutrients you're growing a baby inside you."

Meanwhile back at the ponderosa, Adam was hiring a new man for the Ponderosa a Clay Stafford who unbeknownst to anyone at least the 19th century members of the family was Joe's Half-brother, one no one knew about. Becky Crane, and Izzy ran up to him, they were flying a kite.

"Hi, Papa." Izzy said brightly. She had been given more freedom of where she was allowed to go as long as she stayed within calling distance and stayed away from certain areas.

"Hi, Sweetheart, can you say something hello to Mr. Stafford he's going to be working here for a while."

"Hi, Mr. Stafford, Welcome to the Ponderosa."

"Sweetheart run off play, but remember to stay within calling distance and stay away from the river, and the animals….."

"Yes, papa. Come on, Becky it's your turn with the kite…." She handed the kite to Becky and they ran off.

"She's a cute kid."

"Yeah, I really lucked out when I married her mother."

"She's not yours."

"She is now, that's all that matters." Clay tucked that into his mind thinking that if Ben Cartwright had known about him, maybe his life would have been different.

That night, after her story and her song Adam and Ginny tucked Izzy in.

"Papa, if you and Mommy have another baby, I'll still be….I mean you'll still love and want me right?"

Adam was taken aback "Of course I will. Isabelle, Love doesn't get smaller because you have to split it up and share, the more people, the more it grows. You can always make more when you want it or need it, or just because." Adam said softly. "If we have another child I will love that child just as much as I love you."

After they tucked Izzy in, they went back to what was now their shared bedroom. So they could talk, instead of going downstairs. "We haven't really talked about having more children." Adam said.

"Adam, I can have more children, but it may difficult."

"Difficult how?"

"There was scarring when Izzy was born, there may be miscarriages, or I might have trouble conceiving…its actually pretty common, now there's no way to tell but then there are tests." They put their foreheads together.

"You already had a miscarriage didn't you?"

"When Izzy was two. Which then contributed to the scarring….."

"I'm Sorry, Ginny….." He ran his hand up and down her arm. Then pulled her close to him.

"Adam there's no reason I can't conceive a child and bring it to term, the doctors then were very clear about that, It just might take a few tries and once I conceive I have to be very careful."

"So, what do we do?"

"We don't give up hope, and a few prayers won't hurt."

"Of course." He smiled.

"Let's talk about something else, anything else."

"I hired a new hand today, Clay Stafford."

"Really…." She chuckled

"Why? What is it?"

"That's the name of Little Joe's maternal Half-brother."

"Little Joe doesn't have another Half-brother."

"Clay Stafford, he wasn't really apart of the family, but appeared in the records sporadically. My guess is he's here just to meet his family since this is the first time he's come here. He mostly showed up after you left, and then Hoss died, he's more of a wandering type, never one to settle down."

The next morning After breakfast, Adam told his father what his wife told him and Ben and Adam confronted Clay he confirmed what Ginny said. "Well first of all." Ben said. "Get your things and bring them into the main house, with Livy, and Izzy sharing a room, we have a bedroom free…."

"Sir, that's not really necessary….."

"What part of the statement made you think that was a request. We're your family, this is where you belong for as long as you're here, son." Ben said in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Yes, Sir." Later After it came out Clay was out by Marie's grave, Joe came by.

"So, you're my half-brother?"

"Yes, I'm Sorry Joe. I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure what to say. I just wanted to meet you, and Mr. Cartwright the rest of your family…."

"Are You going to stay?"

"I don't know yet."

Clay decided not to stay, but did decide to stay in touch. Time passed on the Ponderosa. Little Joe learned a lesson about using the family for support, Ben helped a blind artist, and the entire family dealt with an army deserter who deserted rather than committed genocide. There was another civil war argument on the Nevada Home front this time thanks to a British spy, before they knew it was November and Hoss was on a Jury, his wife was really starting to show, and he was voting his conscience and making it a hung jury. Everyone told him the same, but it was Willow telling him, as long as you vote your conscience I'm proud of you that made him believe it, more from anyone else. It grew colder, and before they knew it was late December, and Willow, Ginny, and Hop-Sing were preparing for the Annual Cartwright Christmas party that was on Christmas Eve and less than a day away. Izzy was sitting by the fire in the red chair reading her Hans Christian Andersen fairy tale book. Adam came in front outside cleaned off his feet and took off his gun, and he came over.

"Hi, Sweetheart what are you reading?"

"Emperor's new clothes." She says looking up at him. "I can't believe no one had the guts to tell the man he was naked. Actually I guess I can believe that, what I can't believe is that he couldn't feel he was naked…."

Adam laughed, then kissed her head. Christmas eve they had a party and everyone got to really get to know the new Mrs. Cartwright's, Ginny and Willow, not that they hadn't before, but their exposure had been limited, and everyone found them, their sister Livy, and Ginny's little girl charming. The Minister thanked Livy for the generous donation of toys and puzzles for the church for the less fortunate. The next morning, the Cartwright's exchanged gifts, and went to church. Before they knew it April was upon then things were thawing. Willow was now, very, very pregnant. Izzy was turning 9 soon. Hoss was on a trip to get some geldings and developed Amnesia.

"Look, I understand that you want to help My Son, Mr. and Mrs. Vanderhort, But he has a wife, one who is very close to giving birth at home…" Ben said. "He's very devoted to her, it's my understanding that what is understood about the mind is very little." After getting an understanding of the way they treated such cases in the future Ben was a little more confident. "You actually don't know what will help and harm him do you."

"Well no, I don't." the doctor admitted.

"and hypothetically speaking being around the familiar could actually help him."

"Yes."

"And if we do nothing and he rides off with the Vanderhorts he could get his memories back and be stuck in a situation he can't get out of."

"Well, yes."

"Then I expect to bring my son home today."

No, Please…." Mrs. Vanderhort said.

"Momma, He has a wife and is expecting a child, we will bring him over now." Mr. Vanderhort said. The vanderhorts brought him, home and the minute he saw Willow, he moved toward her and kissed her, passionately. Strangely enough he still didn't remember his father, brothers, sisters-in-law or niece, but he remembered his wife.

"Oh, Willa, I missed you, Love."

"Missed you, too, Love. So did the baby, he or she is kicking up a storm right now." the Vanderhorts left and a few days later, Hoss was back to his old self. In may, Adam and Joe go hunting for a wolf who is going after their cattle, and it could have ended worse than it did, but having Izzy and Ginny in his life causes him to use caution. It takes longer but they end up getting the wolf and both come back in one piece. The houses are beginning to be built now. As soon as they come back, Willow goes into labor. They sent word to the doctor, but the baby, a Son, who was huge, nearly 10 pounds if Ginny had to guess.

"What's his name?"

"Andrew Benjamin Eric Cartwright." Willow said "We're calling him Drew, you know Drew means Courageous"

"Drew it is." Drew cries.

"Welcome to world, Little man." Ginny said.


	9. Family Life

**A/N: The part with the Vanderhorts was from a Stranger passed this way, in the original plot they brought him and was going to leave with him and it took ben accidentally busting Inger's photo to snap him out of it, also the part about the wolf was from My brother's Keeper, instead of shooting at the wolf, and Little Joe getting shot and wolf bit they go slower and get the wolf, then get hot and Willow gives birth. They do not meet the Reardons or are blackmailed by the minors, and the scenes with Clay are from the First Born. I am showing that the girls' presence is starting to change history for the better in some cases, but in the long run who knows. Also I edited the first 7 chapters and replaced them, with near identical chapters with better spelling. Now since I started from season four and now am going to season five, I will have to take a serious detour from the episodes. Since the Laura Dayton arc will not be happening and neither will several others. **

The houses for Adam and Hoss's families in nearby Ponderosa tracks of land being built quickly, well relatively quickly, for 1863 it was being built quickly in 2014 they would have been built, decorated and moved in already. Three days after Drew was born, Izzy turned 9. It was just her family and her best friend Becky. She was so happy. She never wanted a big party. She has a few presents, books, a few new dresses, candy, a new jump rope, puzzles, and Adam had officially adopted her.

"You really want me?"

"Of course I do, you're my daughter." Adam said, and suddenly he had his arms full of 9 year old. He lifted her up, and spun her around she squealed.

"Papa!" and laughed so did he and everyone else. A few days after her birthday, Willow was home with Drew. Adam and Ginny rode out to the new house with Livy and Izzy. He pointed to the construction project that men were working on.

"Now usually, I would build it myself, but Pa agreed to hire the men to build the two houses. Because we have enough men the houses should be ready just before the winter sets in. There will be five bedrooms enough room for all us and whoever else comes along, there will be a kitchen and a dining room, a nice big main room, We'll have a bathing room, and a laundry room, neither as big as the one down at Grandpa's house but still very nice. Hoss's house has a very nice Canning room and herb room since Willow likes doing those things." Ginny smiled at him. "And our house has a small work room for Livy to do her woodworking…."

"Thank you." Livy beamed at him.

"Will we have a barn Grandpa house has a barn." Izzy said.

"We'll have a small barn, not a big one like grandpa has and a few horses, and cow and chickens, so will Uncle Hoss and Awilla…..Grandpa is making sure of it, he wants his Sons and their families well taken care of."

"Are we still going to have breakfast with Grandpa and Uncle Joe sometimes and Awilla and Uncle Hoss….." Izzy asked worried.

"Well not every day." Ginny said "But remember when we lived in Chicago, Aunt Willow didn't live with us anymore and we still all had brunch and dinner together on Sundays, maybe we could do something like that….." She looked at her husband.

"Sure Dizzy girl, we'd be having Sunday supper together no matter since it's after church but I'm sure we could have breakfast together sometimes too. But they'll be good things about living here like Becky's house is closer and we have an Apple tree in our yard and your room will have a window seat."

Izzy giggled. "Those are all Good things, Papa. But won't Grandpa get lonely with only Uncle Joe to keep him company."

"We'll still see him all the time, Diz." Livy said. "We'll still be living on the Ponderosa."

"Will the house have a name?" Izzy asked from in front of him. Livy and Ginny were on their own horses but she was sitting in front of him.

"Well we come up with one." Adam said.

"We should name it Steve."

Ginny laughed. "that's not a very good name for a house, Dizzy girl. We'll come up with something else."

Later that afternoon, Willow was changing Drew's diaper. Ginny was standing near her.

"You know there as much as I love it here there are certain things I miss. Indoor plumbing, Al's Italian Beef, and disposable diapers."

Ginny chuckled. "Tell me about it. I have to wash those things. That's all you miss…."

"there are things I miss, but nothing that I can't live without. Not really….I mean I miss Andy and holly but"

"I know, he's be so pleased that you named Drew after him." She finished up and redressed him and lifted him into her arms. And places him in the detachable basket part of the cradle that Livy had built for them so he could be moved around, it clicked into a set of wheels, and a stand, so it was like a pram and a cradle at the same time she was still working on  
the crib for when he got bigger. Right now it was in the wheels. She was kind of innovative and brilliant. She'd be turning 17 on the same day as Joe. So they were having a dual party in a little less than a month and half the eligible bachelors in town couldn't wait to come to court her.

Before they knew it, it was Livy and Joe's Birthday party, well just before, Ginny was brushing out Izzy's hair she had on a new party dress, and her hair would be braided she was allowed to stay up for the event. Drew was a whole Month old today. So he would be showed off until his bedtime and She would get to stay up a whole half hour after hers.

"Sit still you little monkey so I can brush and braid your hair….." Ginny teased as soon as Izzy did she had her hair braised in record time in a fishtail braid. When the party started all the young men were gathered around Olivia, the men were congratulating Hoss and Adam, Ben, the mothers Willow and Ginny, Joe was waiting for his date. Izzy mostly stayed with Becky who was allowed to come tonight and would sleep over in her room after the party was over. They mostly played games.

"Mrs. Cartwright he's so big…." A woman said.

"Yes, he is, he was about 10 pounds when he was born just like his father. Hoss is a big man you know." Willow said. The others winces in sympathy.

"Hoss, he's a fine boy." A man said to Hoss who was looking at his wife and child from across the room.

Hoss grinned "that's a fact, My Willa gave me a wonderful son. Andrew Benjamin Eric Cartwright, Drew. I asked why we needed such a long name she said for when he was in trouble. She said her big sister used to get her with Willow Annalise McCabe….I 'spose it's a good idea, in case he becomes a doctor or a lawyer or some such for him to have a fancy name sides just Drew Cartwright…."

"Looks like it's time for Drew to go down for the night Sorry, ladies." Willow said to the ladies she walked over to Hoss. "I'm Putting drew down do you want to come with me, or stay here, babe."

"I'll come with you."

Eventually Ann, Joe's girlfriend doesn't come but her father is brought to the party after having a stroke, Izzy and Becky are sent up to bed and Livy stays with them telling the stories and getting them to go sleep. It is discovered that she was murdered and soon Mrs. Gibson a neighbor is murdered as well, Joe knows who did it, goes about trying to confront him, despite not having any evidence. It works out though no matter how emotionally wounded Joe is from the experience, the family once again survives and keeps going.

When the girls has been in the past a year. Adam took his wife and child into town for lunch, they were really getting supplies, but they stopped at the hotel and got lunch. When they went to the mercantile Izzy got candy, and red licorice and gum drops. Not long after the family and Hoss in particular befriends an Italian immigrant family, and Ginny does some translating for them.

**Nice to meet you, Mister Bianci, I am Misses Cartwright I am Married to Adam, this is my sister willow is married, to Hoss, and this is my daughter Isabelle…."** Ginny said instantly

"nice to meet you Senoras Cartwright, that's a beautiful baby you have….." Looking at Drew.

"Thank you." Willow said. "His name is Drew, it's short for Andrew. He's two months old" Mr. Bianci's son, became enamored with Hoss because his father wouldn't stand up and fight, but Izzy didn't like that.

"You should be nicer to your father." Izzy said to Mario not long after he met.

"He's a coward."

"no he's not, those men had guns you're only given one life. Carrying a gun or fighting back makes you a target he was doing what he had to do to come home to you." It was eventually resolved not that Izzy knew how. She had more important things to do, Adam and her were having an important talk.

"Izzy do you wish I didn't carry a gun?" he put her on his lap.

"Sometimes but I know you hafta. You have to right?"

"I do. It's for protection, more than anything your daddy he carried a gun didn't he."

"Only when he went to work, but I see what you mean we living in a different time now. Papa?"

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"if you could you'd walk away right?"

"Yes, if it was an option I'd absolutely choose to walk away. I would never look for trouble or put myself or someone else in danger the gun is for protection only, and only when there is no other choice." She snuggled into him. He sighed happily.

"That's good, and Uncle Joe, and Uncle Hoss, and Grandpa feel the same way"

"Absolutely. Do you have a problem with guns, Izzy?"

"No, I got no problem with guns."

"That's what's the problem."

"My problem is sometimes people use them do to bad things, but sometimes people use rocks and axes and wagons to go bad things too I guess."

"That's true, little one they do."

"Why do people do bad things Papa?"

"Why did your Mama spank you last week Izzy?"

"Because I said something mean to Becky, We got in a fight and I took it too far."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to win the argument and I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean to make her cry though. I apologized right away even before Mommy spanked me."

"Well, that was the right thing to do, but Dizzy girl, in that moment you wanted to win that argument consequences or no consequences and so do people who do bad things, people want things, they want money, prestige, power, and they don't always care how they get them. So they do bad things."

"Just be careful around the other people with guns not everyone follows the same rules as you do." He held her tighter.

"I promise." He hugged her and she held on to him like she might lose him. He lifted her up and held her tightly. Summer was well on its way to starting and Hoss was happy as can and told everyone that would listen all about his son. Adam and Hoss houses would be finished by the end of the fall. Early in the summer Charles dickens came to visit in the town having issue with the town newspaper printing his work with his permission Ginny was excited to meet him, more excited than anyone else, as a Historian this was not something that probably the single most important moment of her scholastic life. Adam understood that. Charles looked at her oddly when she had write in one of the first editions of his books, but didn't question, she'd bought a second copy of a book they already had. Not long after Adam and Ginny visit James Callan, a man married to an Indian who emotionally tortured and drinks because of it. A day with Ginny and he was whipped into shape. And had started conspiring with his wife.

Suddenly before anyone knew it was the end of August Drew was holding up his head on his own, and laughing, smiling, mimicking everyone's facial expressions, he's babbling away, rolling over, doing push-ups, he loves the wooden toys his Alivy made him. One Morning they were all eating, Drew was in the bassinet nearby.

"We're almost finished with the high chair and the crib." Livy said. "Hoss and Joe are both helping me when there's time, but I'm doing most of the work."

"Thank you Livy…." Willow said.

"Anything for my adorable Nephew." Livy said. Izzy narrowed her eyes in jealousy but said nothing.

"So, Livy I hear you have a Beau." Joe said teasing.

"Well….I….uh, maybe….." she stammered.

"Who is he?" Adam asked as is brother in law, he felt he had the right to ask.

"Jasper Norris, His dad, him and his younger brother Thad are opening a cabinetmakers shop in town. Norris and Sons, We met at church he's really nice he's from Indianapolis originally, but they've been moving west for about five years since his Mom died. His stepmother Jenny, his two little girls, three years and one, Ellie and sally, he's so sweet with them. His father was a Master Carpenter and Cabinetmaker in Indianapolis and he taught his sons everything he knows. He lost his left eye because of a childhood accident on the trail, none of the other girls my age like him very much but he's still handsome even with the patch and I told him it makes him look rakish it made him laugh and we started talking. He's really funny and smart, and we started talking about my woodworking and I really like him Adam. He's charming and nice, and sweet….and I want to get to know him better, can we invite him and his family to a Sunday picnic Uncle Ben?" She had taken to calling Ben Uncle Ben since Grandpa didn't fit, and Papa didn't either which was what her sisters called him.

"I think that can be arranged Livy." He smiled.

The next day, Ben rode into town and went to the Cabinet makers shop. Inside he found a Middle aged man approximately 40 years old, with blonde hair a matching beard, and midnight blue eyes, wearing, wearing blue pants and blue checkered shirt.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Ben Cartwright."

"George Norris." They shake hands."

"I was thinking of commissioning some furniture, Both my sons are having houses built for their families they'll be ready by the end of autumn, I need to know how much of the basic things, tables chairs, cabinets, couches, beds I can get done here and how much I have to special order from out of town."

"Well I'm a master carpenter and Cabinet maker, I have both my sons, and two other cabinetmakers, a pair of Negros I took under my Wing, brothers, Daniels and Crawford Pratt. Good men, loyal as all get out. We can built An entire house worth of pieces in that time, but not two."

"Also My Younger son's bed, has to be larger than average he's a big man. I can provide Lumber….."

"I understand why don't we talk about what you need from me….." After talking for about 45 minutes about what they needed.

"Also I'd like to invite you and your family to a Sunday picnic at the Ponderosa after church this week…."

"Not that I'm not flattered but why?"

"My Son's sister in law who he, and by extension I have custody of, Livy is sweet on your oldest boy Jasper. Adam won't let her spend time with him unless we get to know him and his family….."

"I don't blame him I have three daughters myself. We'd be delighted to come. You know He hasn't had much luck with women since that accident on the trail, the doctor had to remove his eye, when He was 14, and when he got to Colorado we bought a proper patch. Your girl, she sees past that, told him he looked rakish. She doesn't seem to mind."

"If you don't mind me asking what happened?"

"We were camping for a while, some fool decided to make a still, it didn't end well." Ben nodded. "We'll get started right away, and have the pieces ready for the houses when come November, I can even coordinate with the other cabinet and furniture makers if you give me their names."

They shook hands. That Sunday after church, the Entire Norris clan showed up at the Ponderosa they picnicked at the river. George and jenny, Willow, and Hoss, Adam and Ginny, Jasper and Livy, Ben, Drew, Sally, Izzy, Ellie Thad, and Sarah the Norris's 13 year old daughter. Drew was on his mother's lap, Ellie and Sally were near playing near their mother, Sarah was mooning over Joe who was fishing with Thad. Izzy was teaching Ellie and Sally Simon says, and other games she knew. She also had her ball, and they were playing a rolling game. Jasper and Livy spent time together. The next morning was a new day and everyone had to get up and do their chores and get ready for a new day, and a new week.


	10. More of Family life

August finished out quickly and suddenly September was here and halfway over. Ginny was still teaching Izzy, and occasionally Becky Crane. Livy was riding into town often and spending a lot of time with Jasper Norris, or as she called him, Jazz. She had finished the high chair and Drew was sitting in it every meal. Eating mashed vegetables and fruit, and sometimes soft scrambled eggs. He babbled really well yet, he didn't actually speak words but he said something that sound like Mu and Ha and that was good enough for Hoss and Willow to declare him a genius. Everyone else knew he was just babbling but didn't want to burst their bubble. Izzy was starting to get into more trouble, she was acting out for some reason.

"Isabelle Roberta Hollis Cartwright, You are in so much trouble right now." Ginny said in her best stern mom voice. She grabbed her by the arm and applied several swats to the girl's bottom.

"Ow, OW, mommy….."

"What were you told about getting to close to the horses, the men are trying to train wild horses today Dizzy girl, and you can't go near them. These aren't like Papa's Horse, or Uncle Hoss's horse they're wild, they could hurt you very much. You know this, you've been told this many times. I'm afraid this time you're getting a spanking."

"What happened?" Adam's voice suddenly cut in.

"She got too close to the wild horses. She was right there, right next to the Pen, Adam. I can't…." Her voice broke. "Please Adam, can you….."

Ginny had never asked him to do that before. He had when he'd noticed her putting herself in danger as was there original agreement when he and his father and brothers took them all in but this wasn't part of the agreement this was her trusting him as her husband asking him to punish their daughter.

"Yes, of course I can, Ginny don't worry I'll take care of it." He said, lifting up Izzy into his arms. "Come on, Izzy, let's go."

"Where we going, Papa?" Izzy asked.

"You're getting a spanking." Adam said. He carried her into the house and up to her room. He sat on the bed with her standing in front of her. "Do you understand why you're getting a spanking Isabelle?"

"I disobeyed you and Mommy?"

"And what did you do?"

"I went to close to the horses, the horses are wild and could hurt me. I'm not allowed near any horses without supervision and I'm not allowed wild horses at all." She closed her eyes and recited the rule verbatim.

"That's right, that's a rule that your mommy and I, and grandpa and Uncles all made to keep you safe, and broke it, and that's why you're getting a spanking."

"Will you hold me after?"

"Yes, undo your underclothes, sweetheart…."

"Papa, Please don't."

"Every second you stall you're just adding more swats to your spanking, Sweetheart." She stood lifted her dress and untied what she still her 'underwear', and let them fall. He sat on the bed and pulled her across his knee, and got her dress and petticoats out of the way. Izzy lost count of how many times she his hand hit her bottom She was too busy sobbing halfway into her spanking but Adam didn't. His hand hit her bottom 35 times. He covered every inch of her bottom more than once and paid special attention to her sit spots. When they married Ginny and Adam talked about discipline about not using belts, or switches or anything close to that on her girls, she did agree to a paddle or a hairbrush if he thought it was necessary, as long as any bruises were light and would fade in a day or two at most but she felt that the hand should be used most of the time. She said that if he agreed to that, she wouldn't say anything about how many times his bare hand came down on their bare bottoms. He agreed to the compromise because he told her she would always think of it as abuse, and so would they. He would never do anything to actually hurt or scare the girls, or break the trust he had with Ginny or with them. He had readily agreed and explained this to his father and brothers, Hoss had already known and had the same agreement with his wife. The fact that she was asking him to take care of this to punish Izzy meant that she trusted him completely and he wouldn't violate that trust. After the spanking was over, he righted her clothing and held her on his lap, letting her cuddle into him and sob. He held and cuddled her then he laid her down on her stomach on the bed. "Your confined to your room for the rest of the day except for the outhouse and meals, sweetheart" He kissed her forehead and left.

Adam went back outside and to Hoss, he knew he looked frazzled. "Where you been brother?"

"I had to spank Izzy, I never knew how hard it was for Pa….it took me nearly 15 minutes to collect myself after I left her in her room. But she got way to close to the wild horses, You know how dangerous that is Ginny asked me to do it. I don't think she could bring herself to do what needed to be done, either that or she was took shaken by what could have happened, or too angry with her….Hoss, it was so hard I had to make myself to do. When she started sobbing I almost stopped."

"Aw Big brother, that's your job as her Pa, no one said it was an easy job. And your right that was dangerous, those horses are nowhere near close to being broken she could have been seriously hurt. She needed to learn that lesson she'd gotten in trouble for that afore. She deserved that paddling."

"When I think of what could have happened I…."

"But nothin' happened Adam, nothin', all that happened is she'll need a pilla at sup'r and probably dinner, that's all."

"We should probably get back to work, Ginny and hop-sing are making roast chicken for supper…I smelled it when I was inside spanking Ginny."

"Ooh, Boy yeah Adam we better be getting back to work, Work up an Appetite." He clapped Adam on the back. Supper came and everyone was called the table, there were tree roast chickens carved up for everyone's enjoyment, and Izzy sat on a pillow during her meal. No one said anything, about it was a nice meal, Drew was at four months babbling away, while he ate his mashed turnip and carrot mix.

"Willow that boy is sure getting big?"

"I know he's 13.3 pounds now, I had him weighed at doc Miller's last week." She said proudly "He's a big boy, aren't you Drew…." Drew babbled then stuffing mashed veggies into his mouth. "I guess, I'm not feeding him fast enough, he's going to need a bath after supper…" she mused.

"I'll help you Wills." Ginny said.

"Can I help?" Izzy said.

"No you're confined to your room, and going straight to bed after dinner but I will let you take your school work and a Book with you upstairs."

Izzy sighed "Yes, Mommy."

"Good girl." Ginny smiled. Izzy did help clear being punished didn't get you out of your chores, and then she took her school work and a book upstairs to her and started on her school work. On the slate, and the papers, and the book and Primer her Mom wanted her read. Meanwhile downstairs, Willow and Ginny bathed Drew and redressed him, and Ben had a talk with Adam.

"You spanked Izzy."

"I did…..Pa, it was so hard, I mean I never really, I spanked her before, but never like that….."

"You weren't her Pa, before, that makes it different." He said quietly. "And this time you were trying to make an impression, she'd gotten to close to the horses before you needed to make an impression so she didn't do it again and get herself hurt."

"Pa, I'm So sorry for anything I put you through."

Ben laughed "Son, I did those things willingly because I love you, just like I did them for your brothers and, just like you do those things willingly for your girls and whoever else might come along. It makes your heart ache a bit, but you do them because it's what's best for them.

Adam smiled. "We may be losing Livy to Jasper Norris soon enough, they spend every free moment together, they really seem in love. He appreciates her woodworking and even gave her tips, They understand each other, and she finds him handsome and funny, I suppose that's not easy to find for either of them in any century."

"I suppose not."

"Will Ginny object I know most people marry when they're older."

"She was 21 when she married her first husband but she would have married him when she was 17 if she could have. She knew when she was 15. She waited for him and was faithful only to him, unusual in that time, I know they seem brash and impolite by our standards but we got a group of sisters who are more in tune with our values than some others from that time might be, would be. And are more certainly more adaptable than others might have been. They fit in well enough here, others wouldn't have been."

"That's true."

Dinner rolled around and Ginny had made Chicken Matzoh Ball Soap, with carrots, celery, onions and beans, Everyone had enjoyed the meal, though the Men didn't recognize the dish, they thought they were dumplings. After the meal, Willow left to get Drew was breast fed and put to bed, Izzy was sent to bed with promises that once the dishes were done she'd be tucked in, Livy and Joe were excused, Ben went to spoke his pipe. Adam and Ginny had after dinner, while she was doing the dishes, he helped. So they could talk.

"Do you think she's thinking marriage?" Adam asked.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't put it past her, she really liked Jasper. He's very handsome even with the eye patch. And he helps her with her woodworking doesn't put her down, he gets her sense of humor, has a similar one himself, he just gets her that's important."

"Has she ever had a boyfriend before?"

"When she was Izzy's age, TJ, but that just meant they sat with each other at lunch and exchanged desserts."

"Ah." He said.

"I liked TJ, and his family, we eventually moved Army posts but they were friends for a while, I think from the time they were 8 to the time they were 12, then we moved, we moved After that she was really into woodworking, it became an obsession, boys found that odd. She had boy who was a friend at the next boy but he wasn't a romantic interest just a friend, Elliot Frankel, they just worked on wood together, he was a little older and saw her a little sister I guess, she had a crush on him sure, but he just wouldn't see her that way. He knew she had a crush but assured me he wouldn't cross that boundary because she was younger than him…."

"No boyfriends since."

"Not really, she went to a few dances at church but no, and she had a friend here Eddie Cartwright who she hangs out with every time we come. His father owns the candy store at Incline village for 20 years."

"Cartwright?"

"He's a descendent of Will Cartwright, your first cousin, and someone named Laura Dayton. Even though they're friends and go to dances together, nothing romantic ever happens." She didn't mention because she suspected Eddie was gay, she didn't want to tell that to her 19th century husband. There were limits to his understanding of 21st century culture, and was just a suspicion anyway. "Not sure why. They always had more of a brother sister best friend relationship. But he was a very sweet boy."

"He probably got that from Laura's side, Laura is a recent widow but Will's never met her, not that he won't in the future, but Will's a bit of a well, he's not very sweet, and from what I know of Laura and her daughter they are."

Once the dishes were done they went and tucked in, Izzy, and gave her a story and a song then it was lights out. Believe it or not, Izzy fell right asleep. After tucking in, Izzy, Ginny went to find Livy for a sisterly talk. Livy was carving an intricate puzzle.

"Since they weren't selling at the mercantile I talked to Mr. Mason, and he agreed, that I should try my luck with Mr. Norris, and Mr. Norris agreed, he already has some of my things out, but this is actually for my Christmas box, the Minster is really excited the Norrises are excited too, and agreed to supplement the box this year, so did the Pratts."

"That's great." I said with smile. "I'll make a few dolls."

"So is Willow, and Mrs. Norris….."

"Good."

"Livy do you want to marry Jasper."

"Maybe, Yes I do, but not yet. I want to wait…..I want to just hang out and be in love awhile…..but if he proposes I'll say yes. But he's the type that will ask Adam for my hand, since Adam's the one responsible for me….."

"I understand."

"Do you want him to know our secrets?"

"Him yes, the rest of his family no."

"Okay, I think I can work with that."


	11. Girls and Boys, Womena and men

Weeks passed and before anyone knew it was October, Ginny has been getting to know Laura Dayton incase her Cousin-in-law Will Cartwright ever comes to town. And letting Izzy play with Peggy. Adam knew what she was doing but said nothing. Ginny wasn't even talking up Will, since she'd never met or trying to get anyone else to talk him up. Just offering honest friendship.

"Not that I'm complaining Ginny, but why me you haven't exactly, personally extended the hand of friendship to anyone else it's always been your family not you."

"I've been where you are, Laura. Only I had a small child, and two younger sisters to take care of, my husband who I'd been in love with since I was 15 was gone, and I felt completely lost. He helped me raise my sisters who I love like my own, and gave me my own baby. He was a good and decent man and even now I still think of him but it's no longer out of pain and sorrow when he enters my thoughts now, it's only looking back on the happy memories, even the ones when he was being completely unreasonable or annoying which wasn't often but it happened. I love Adam, I love him very much he's allowed me to move on and heal, I'm not sure I could ever truly look back on those memories with complete and utter happiness with him. He knew I would never stop loving Bobby and said he was alright with that, he wasn't sure he could accept loving a woman who would stop loving her husband because he died, his father was married three times, widowed three times you know and he still loves all three of his wives. Adam understands that, accepts that. I see a lot of myself in you, Laura…."

"Except you didn't have a farm to run…."

"I had my own river to forge believe me."

"I don't doubt that so what's your advice?"

"Three things, double check and triple check anything having to do with your ranch right now, especially anything financial, but do it discreetly no one likes being second guessed, being that you're a woman you can use the other woman and the other gossiping women in the town for a lot of that….You can also use Hop-Sing I'll translate for you….a lot of workers are Chinese and they hear things…..."

"You speak Chinese?"

"I was a tutor and a governess before I married my husband at 21, and after I lost him, before I came to live with the Cartwright's. His father was a family friend of the Cartwright family, and so was Bobby, Papa felt we needed help and maybe some matchmaking was involved I'm not sure, he could have just been helping us out and nature just took its course you never know with that man. Anyway several months later, Adam and I, and Hoss and Willow were married, and Joe and Livy developed a Big brother/Little sister relationship…..she's been dating the new Cabinetmaker/Carpenter's Son, Jasper Norris She absolutely adores him….."

"The one with the eye patch?"

"He's a nice, young man and the way she talks about him you'd think he hung the moon, she's really head over heels she thinks the patch makes him look rakish. They share a love of Woodworking, it's her hobby it has been for years most boys find that off-putting or think no girl should do that, he doesn't he finds it attractive, helps her on occasion they're making a ten pin bowling set together at his father's shop together as we speak. They have the same sense of humor, they just understand each other. I think he's going to propose….."

"Would you allow them to marry?"

"I would, so would Adam, he likes the boy. I think the Norris's are for the union as well. They didn't think Jasper would get a chance for a marriage because of the patch, he lost his eye on the trail when he was 14, some kind of accident. I never asked for the details they're none of my business that's all Livy would tell me. And like Good parents they just want him to be happy. Moving on, also, human hair around your property will keep the dear away, so they don't eat your crops, I am also going to teach you something very important how to read facial expressions." She was lucky she took that course. It was well worth it Deception Detection was a little known science at the time, but it certainly helped her dealing with the politics of the Army wives who protected each other and backstabbed each other depending on the day of the week, and who they were talking to. It also helped Bobby at all those dinners they had to go to with her and his arm, whispering in his ear. And once he taught him, it helped him in the field. "And teach you self-defense you never know when you're going to need it."

A week after Laura Dayton and Ginny had their tea, her lessons were well underway since she was going to be family she wanted her to be as prepared as possible, meanwhile Becky, Peggy, and Izzy were becoming close. Also a week after the lessons, Adam had gone into town to have lunch with Jasper Norris who had invited him to the International house, they met and He noticed the young man was dressed in his Sunday best. He looked nervous. "Mr. Cartwright, Sir, Please join me….."

"Jasper, what is going on?" As if he didn't know, Adam knew from what Ginny said, Livy told her that Jasper would ask him for her hand. Adam because he was married Ginny and Ginny was the closest thing she had to mother. So he was the closest thing he had to father. He told his Pa, and the silver haired man laughed and told him to have lunch with the boy. Then meet him at Norris and sons Cabinetmakers and Carpentry, and they'd all have a nice talk.

"Sir, I'd like to marry Livy, I'd like to marry her and be her husband and partner in life. To raise a family with her and build really amazing things with her, and not just out of wood, but out of trust and love…." His one good eye sparkled as he babbled on…..

"That sounds nice, Jasper." Adam said trying to stop the babbling young man, but to no avail.

"….I make a good living, I make 3 dollars a week, plus commissions on whatever I build it's only a 10% commission but when I become a Journeyman in July it will be a 50%, and when I become a master carpenter the commission will mine, My father and I have already begun to build a house on our property it's just outside town about 40 minutes from here. it's a small cabin, a total of five rooms, a kitchen, a Main room and dining room, three bedrooms, well two regular bedrooms and a loft bedroom, we share the property with my parents, so we have a large barn, that holds our 4 horses including my own Sarsaparilla, a Milk cow, A Dozen chickens, and some hogs, we also have a smoke house, and My father's large work room on the property, it's not as big as the Ponderosa but it's a nice size property, please, Sir, I love her, She makes my life better just by being there, I can't imagine a future where she's my wife."

"Son….I love that girl like she's my own daughter, you understand that right?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Ginny and I talked about this, we know that if you were ask she's say yes, and both of us think you'd make a fine husband. But your Both Young when do you become a Journeyman?"

"July 4th, on My 19th Birthday."

"You'll marry after that."

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, let's order." Now after the meal which was good, the cook was from New Orleans and Adam got a nice reminder of his childhood they both walked back to Norris and Sons Cabinetmakers and Carpentry. Ben and George were waiting for them.

"Jasper and Adam, welcome we were just waiting on you, Now I'm sure Adam told you, that you'd be married after you became a Journeyman which George tells me is in July, which works out because it gives Ginny time to plan a nice wedding, Now as for the dowry which Ginny and Adam insists I don't need to pay but She is one of Adam's girls so I am insisting that I do. I will pay for the completion of the House for Jasper and Livy, Adam I'm sure will want to add his special touch as well, I happened to know he built our house to stand for a 150 years, and I will upon the date of the marriage give George 10 head of cattle, and 2 horses. I would will also continue to allocate limber for Norris and Sons Cabinet Makers and Carpentry at a reduced price, from my regular customers from every limber shipment. I believe Livy calls it the friends and family discount."

"That will help us immensely." George said. "We are a new business and most men who can afford it have things shipped in from out of the area, or if they can make it themselves, the fact that we have two Negros on the payroll doesn't help. But Daniels and Crawford are loyal and good men who have been with me for 13 years. I agreed to apprentice them when they were mere boys with nothing but a 5 dollars a piece in their pocket and the clothes in their backs I consider them my sons as much as Jasper and Thad. They're master carpenters and cabinetmakers now, if they were white they could go anywhere, but they know their options are limited….they're free to go whenever they like, but I won't turn my back on them."

"You're a good man George."

"I'm just a man who follows his Bible, Matthew 25:35…..I was hungry and you gave me something to eat, I was thirsty and gave me something to drink, I was a stranger and you invited me in."

"You did more, than that. Mister George." A deep voice said. Suddenly a 24 year old Negro man about 6'1, slender but somehow muscular, with closely cut hair, dressed in black boots, black pants and red shirt, a brown apron over him, covered in saw dust. "You gave me and Daniels a life we might never have had, and Mrs. Enid taught us proper English, Arithmetic, history, literature, all the things children like us couldn't learn…..and we don't stay with you just because our options are limited."

"I know." George says with a smile.

"Now the bed for the younger of the Mister Cartwright's and his Wife is done, do you want the Misters Cartwright to take a look at it?"

"That will be great Crawford, soon, but first we have some marriage details to go over."

"Of course, I take it the Lovely Miss Olivia is going to be Mrs. Norris soon enough?" Crawford asked.

"They'll be married when he makes the switch to Journeyman."

"It is prudent to wait, His pay will go from 3 to 8 dollars a week, and his commission will go from 25 to 50 percent. Speaking of which, I want to thank you Mister Cartwright for letting me and my brother work on the furniture for your job, many men would insist on only having Mister George and his sons work on it. Despite my brother and I being Master Carpenter and Cabinet makers."

"You've been through your training, it didn't seem fair to penalize either one of you because of the color of your skin."

"If more men thought like that, the world would be a better place." A shorter Negro man with an even deeper voice, and a pair of spectacles entered.

"Daniels this is Mister Adam Cartwright and Mister Ben Cartwright, one of Adam's girls is going to Marry Jasper."

"Miss Livy, I would presume. She's a good person, she treats us like there's no difference between us and everyone else. I think because she sees no difference, I think she might be the first truly color blind person I've ever met."

"She sees no difference in me either." Jasper says with a dopey grin on his face. "She thinks I'm handsome and my eye patch makes me rakish…."

"She was raised to believe we are all God's children, all made in God's image, and Christ died for all our sins not just some of us Mister Pratt." Adam said remembering a discussion about his wife's take on the difference between true Christians and people just pretending to be Christians. "No exceptions, you are as much a child of God as she is, there for in her eyes you are exactly the same."

A few days later, It was a Saturday Afternoon, Jasper and Sarsaparilla picked her up, at the Ponderosa, he had a picnic lunch Jenny made and the ten pin bowling set that he and Livy had made together. Becky, and Izzy were playing outside.

"Ooh, Jazzy and Livy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love then comes marriage, then comes Jazzy with the baby carriage…." Izzy mocked. Then Becky took up the rhyme and started mocking her as well.

"Ginny!" Ben stepped out.

"Sorry sweetheart she's at Laura Dayton's, what's going wrong?" to the two girls who were still mocking and singing. "That's enough girls." Ben said. "Why don't you go play?" they both knew it wasn't a request and ran off. "Now where are you two off to?"

"We're going on a picnic, Adam said we could use the spot by the river." Jasper said

"Of course, I'll make sure to spread the word give you two your privacy, and you should join us for dinner." Also wasn't a request.

"I'd be delighted sir." He grabbed his picnic basket and the ten pin bowling set which was boxed up.

"I'll take care of your horse and cart son." Ben said. "Go on…."

"I'll take the basket that box looks heavy." Livy said. They walked to the river and He spread the blanket down and they said on it and unpacked the lunch, they enjoyed themselves while they ate then they bowled.

"I knew we did a good job." He said.

"Yes, we did. We always do a good job when we work together." She said.

"About that, Livy…..I want us to work together for always."

"You got me a job in your fathers shop."

"Not exactly." He handed her a ring. "It was my mother's. Look, I tried this speech in my head." He got down on one knee, but it comes down this I want to marry you, I want to be your partner in life, I want to build a life together, I want to build beautiful pieces of carpentry with you, and have beautiful babies, and spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"I want that to. Your first boy who I ever wanted to marry, wanted to have babies with. But there's something you need to know before I say yes. I wasn't born in 1846."

"You're older?"

"No."

"Younger, how much younger."

"About 150 years, my sisters and niece and I came here, last June, it was an accident we don't know we came here, or how to get home. We appeared one Sunday right in front of the Cartwright's, they agreed through some miracle to protect us, and Willow and Hoss, and Adam and Ginny fell in love. I'm not sure how but they did. Joe and I developed sister/brother relationship, expect to be threatened by him when he realizes we're getting married."

"Well, he already threatened me when we started spending time together."

"Are you going to break up with me now?"

"What no? Whatever it is that makes you the way you are, I love you more for it. And I don't think you're crazy and would explain a few things about your sisters. Your sister Ginny is educated isn't she, really educated."

"She's a history Professor, she can't prove here, and she's not going back to it, but part of her is very happy to be in the thick of it, she's filled journals with notes I don't know whoever's going to read them, she won't let any of us see them."

"And Willow?"

"She was going was always split between plants and animals no one was sure what she was going to do. For me it was always woodworking I like toys and puzzles that's what I love most, I was still in school it goes to 18 then, but I had a side business and I also made things for the church every Christmas, I was big on that."

"So you'll marry me?"

"Yes, I will."


	12. Adults and Children

After the bowling match, they packed up and made it back to the ponderosa house in time for dinner, they washed up and joined everyone. Hop-Sing wasn't around and Ginny made a Whisky peppercorn roast, with her famous marinated vegetables and roasted potatoes.

"Mrs. Cartwright this is delicious is it a recipe you learned in the future?" He asked.

"Yes, it is, I take it you told him."

"He asked me to marry him, I couldn't say yes until he said it didn't matter."

"He believed you? You believed her?"

"I did, things suddenly made sense. The four of you aren't like anyone I've ever met, and Livy is a singularly extraordinary person but I believe her to be that in any time."

"She is." Ginny smiled at her sister.

"It's a lot of things added up, Izzy while she respectful she so open, so different than other children. I can't see her functioning in the town school, she'd be paddled nearly every day, I know she tries to be respectful but she just outspoken." Adam snorted. "You're obviously a lot more educated than a simple governess…..I always figured you were but without proof, and Livy well, she's always treated Daniels and Crawford like equals, I've met abolitionists who don't treat them with the respect and dignity she treats them with.

"Very Good Process of deduction, Mister Norris." Ben said. "I take it you'll keep our secret."

"As I told Livy, whatever makes the way she is, I love more for it. And I'll keep this secret, I'm not going to tell my family, or anyone else. This will stay between us. Whatever made her special enough to love me I'm not going to be stupid enough to fool with it."

"You're a special young man."

"I'm just smart enough not to betray my girl, nothing special about that." He said in a modest and honest tone. "Any man in this room would do the same."

"That's true enough." Hoss said after swallowing some roast. He put down his fork and gently squeezed his wife's hand. In October Barney Fuller came and tried to yank Ben around but Ginny kept him calm enough to not be egged on by him, and since a great deal of his holdings were in stocks, his daughter in law was able to buy them out from under mister Barney Fuller. Which Ben wasn't exactly happy about but wasn't exactly unhappy about either. The best part was when he made a pass at willow, and she broke several bones he went to the Sheriff and he tried to have Hoss arrested instead of Willow, and the Sherriff said, you're lucky it was Willow who hit ya, Hoss would have torn you apart. After that, the October turned into November and it was time to move into the new houses, on the day of the move, Izzy was sitting in her old room, her things already moved to the new house. Holding Daisy her rag doll. Ben came in.

"What are you doing, your Mommy and Papa are getting ready to move?"

"I don't wanna move Grandpa, I like it here. And you and Uncle Joe will be lonely without all of us."

"Don't you worry and me and your Uncle Joe, this is important to your family."

"Why?"

"Because your Papa and your mommy need to start a new life together and so do Awilla, and Uncle Hoss."

"Why we all had life here?"

"Because your mommy and your Papa are going to have more children and so are Awilla and Uncle Hoss and I don't have enough beds."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense but I won't see you as much Grandpa I like to see you and Uncle Joe all the time. I never had a Grandpa of my own before, and even when I had uncles I hardly ever saw them." He sat on the bed and gathered her into her lap.

"You'll still see us, Izzy I promise, we'll all still be on the Ponderosa, and your Papa and uncle Hoss still have to help run the ranch, and take care of the horses and your Mommy still has to help me make sense of the books."

"That's true." She snuggled into him. Ginny had showed him several accounting thingies that saved him lots of money, and they still pay well, and got capital improvements on the ponderosa and on the bunkhouses and cabins like where Becky and Gil Crane live. Working for the Ponderosa is still the best game in town if you want to work for a ranch, you're treated the best, you get paid well, it has the best accommodations, especially if you have a family, and her Mommy is making sure that stays the case while putting more money in her grandpa's pocket, and now Grandpa owns stocks because of that thing with Barney Fuller, and other things mommy kept buying stocks after that. She was just dabbling she said but she raised Grandpa's and Papa's and her Uncles bank accounts by a whole bunch she heard them talking once. He picked her up. "Come on, your Papa and Mommy are waiting for you."

Ben carried her and Daisy down the stairs and into the main room, Where Adam and Ginny were waiting, Hoss, Willow and Drew had already left, in their little wagon going up the road to the where on the property where Hoss's named Willow's cottage sat. While Adam and Ginny were getting ready to leave. Willow and Hoss were pulling up, Hoss right away took Drew from Willow, carried him into the house and put him in the play pen on the floor, and then went back out to get his wife and carried her over the threshold. He then began to carry in their belongings. Back at Ponderosa ranch house, Adam was trying to get Izzy to sit down in the larger wagon.

"Izzy if you don't sit down in the wagon, you're not going to be able to sit down in the wagon." Adam said sternly. Izzy sat down. They said goodbye to Ben and started toward their new show, it didn't take them long to get there. Less than half an hour. They got their and put the wagon and the horses in the barn. The two that carried them there were Sport and Cleo. Adam and Izzy looked in the barn. There was another horse.

"We have three horseys?"

"We do….we have Sport, that's my Horse and he has been for a long time, this is Cleo, your mother's horse."

"Pretty….." She said.

"She is….."

"Why three?"

"Well, one belongs to Alivy, it's a stallion she named Marlowe. I'm not sure why she named him that."

"Philip Marlowe, he was a private detective, like a Pinkerton in a series of short stories in the 1930s, she used to read them to me."

"Ah."

**Mooooo**

"We have a cow?"

"Yes, named Elsie, you mother named him and then started humming a song." She shrugged she'd never seen RENT. The only song she knew from it was Seasons of Love. Her mother could be an oddball on occasion even for her time "We also have 6 chickens. And Grandpa have Awilla and Uncle Hoss the same thing. A Horse for Awilla, a Cow and 4 chickens."

"They got less."

"Because they have less people."

"Oh, that makes sense. Papa?"

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"Is this our house for real and keeps?"

"It is?"

"Then we have to pick a door and measure me, from there."

"What?" he looked confused.

"We use pencil marks, in the door jamb, to measure our marks. We always do that at the Ponderosa….." Izzy said "Because anywhere else belonged to the Army."

"She's right." Ginny said. "We don't have to."

"No, what do we do?" After measuring each of them and signing and dating them. Adam had to get back to work. So did Ginny, She had to visit Laura Dayton at her ranch, she had business to help her with. Livy had to go to town to see Jasper, and Izzy wasn't sure what to do, so she went with Livy. Ben had provided them with a wagon, and a small buggy, the small buggy brought them into town. Adam gave them both permission as long as Izzy did as exactly what Livy told her to do, and didn't wonder off. They entered the Carpentry shop.

"If it isn't my beautiful Fiancée and her charming niece." Jasper said. "How was moving day?"

"Fine everything went well. Hello, Mr. Norris, Mr. Pratt….." Livy greeted George and Daniels.

"Hello, Miss Livy." Daniels. "This your niece?"

"Yes, but we were raised as sisters, She's only a few years younger than me. Izzy this is Mr. Pratt."

"Nice to meet you." She extended her hand without thinking, he hesitated then shook it then went in the back. She whispered to Livy "Did I do something wrong?"

"I'll explain it later, or better yet I'll have your Mom do it."

"Izzy most people they don't treat Daniels and his brother Crawford very well." Jasper said. "Because they're Negros, because they used to be slaves."

"That's stupid." Izzy declared.

"I know it is, and Daniels was just surprised." George said. "You don't see him or any Negro as different do you?"

"Well, they suffered more and I'm sorry for that, but they're all perfect children of God, made in God's image. Mommy and Daddy taught me that. They were real specific about that. Papa wasn't as specific but he doesn't treat anyone any different either."

"I'm sure he doesn't."

Izzy and Jasper worked on something for a few hours, and Izzy entertained George with a Story about a Cat in a Hat and a Stuck up a Fish on a rainy day. After that they went home, Meanwhile, Willow was getting everything ready, with her Son watching her from his Play Pen. When Hoss got home that night everything was ready. She was making her famous soap. Each of the houses had a small bath house, and outhouse attached. Ben and Adam had thought of everything. SO had Ginny it wasn't just Laura she had gone to see, it was Paul Miller. She was almost Positive she was Pregnant not that there was much he could do. She knew that. But now she was sure, at least. She was so happy. They had conceived in September and in a few more weeks shed be through with her first trimester. She made a special dinner, Marinated BBQ Beef Stew, on top of Mashed Potatoes and vegetables, biscuits, and a cream pie for dessert. Adam and girls were pleased. After Izzy was put to bed, and Livy went off to carve her latest creation.

"I went to see Paul Martin today, Adam."

"Are you alright?

"In two weeks, I'll be three month pregnant."

"Did you know?"

"I suspected, I knew, but I wanted to be sure. It was so unlikely we'd conceive and carry to term…..we still…"

"No, this baby will happy, My Ginny. I promise you. You just, need to take it easy."

The winter went by quickly in the Adam Cartwright House that Sunday they went to church and Pa's for Dinner. They announced Ginny's Pregnancy. Everyone was happy, even Izzy.

"I'm gonna a be a big sister!" She said.

"That's right, sweetheart, you're going to be a big sister."

"Is it going to be a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet, we'll find out when it gets here." Ginny said.

"I'd rather have a brother, that way I'm Papa's only baby girl." She said.

"Izzy even if we have another girl, or a boy, or five of each, you'll always be special to me you're my first born." He said. The winter settled in. and even though it was relatively mild it was cold, did present some problems. Becky came over most days to learn and get up to speed school wise. Gil Crane tried to argue. But lost, he wasn't about to argue with a pregnant woman right or not, besides it what was best for his child. Meanwhile at Hoss's house the aptly named Willow Cottage, Drew was teething and crawling. Because it was winter his mother put some items outside for him to chew on. And he was doing just that now. It was giving his aching gums to relief. Hoss from 'work, which wasn't much during the winter and found, Drew in his playpen quietly chewing on a frozen rag, and Willow sitting on the couch sewing something.

"Wills, Love."

"Hi, baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing what's for Dinner?"

"Stew, I'm minding your trousers. You need to go easier on them." The rest of the winter was just about as easy. Until Joe accidentally blinded a young woman and proposed to her in guilt, she got better of course but her scheming father decided to keep it a secret it unraveled, and then Laura Dayton was almost taken in, but Ginny's lesson's paid off, and then Ben decided to play out Pygmalion with a woman who was raised Paiute that was rather interesting. By the time, Winter ended, Ginny was showing, Becky was smarter, Drew's first two teeth was out and no longer aching and he could crawl like a little speed monster, and Hoss was suffering from Spring fever. And goes to the wrong town where is he is promptly accused of bank robbery. It was fixed of course. Not long after that, Ben was summoned to Pine City, about Will Cartwright Ginny and Adam warned him he was probably still alive and Ben went armed with that knowledge. He brought back his Nephew and set him up in at the Ponderosa, Will met, His Cousins, their wives, and children. He was charmed by Livy.

"She's engaged." Joe said. "Besides the only man she'll ever see is Jasper Norris, her fiancée."

Not long after Laura Dayton came over with Peggy to play with Becky and Izzy. "Laura Dayton this is Adam's Cousin, Will Cartwright, Will this is Laura Dayton, a Local widow."

"Nice to meet you, I brought my daughter to play with Izzy."

"Of course." He smiled charmingly.

"Are you going to stay or do you have things you need to do?"

"I can stay."

Not long after bandits try to take over the ponderosa and take Will Hostage, he does his best and gets things under control, followed by that his friend from Mexico comes and he almost leaves with him. A few days after Drew says is first words, Ma, pa. Is words explode soon after, and he's now toddling, not quite running but walking. It's April, Ginny is 6 months pregnant and can't wait to have the baby. It's a Sunday and the entire family is in town to attend church. An older woman gotten ahold of Ginny. And was now talking her ear off, Izzy was holding her hand and trying to leave, but Ginny was holding it tightly.

"….Ben was married three times but most of those were not while he was here, and not of his sons were married here and then all of the sudden he brought you three in, and two of sons were married with children and one of the sisters is marrying someone else, and one of his nephews is being seen with the widow Dayton its none of my business, I'm just saying that I think you're good for the family, it's none of my never mind…..I'm just saying…" Adam came up.

"Ladies, I need to steal my wife, and daughter." He said politely and led them away.

"You're an awfully nice man." She purred in his ear. Soon Thomas Bowers a Negro Opera Singer came to town, and everyone but the McCabe sisters, Cartwright's and Norris's acted horribly. But he appreciated the way he was treated by them, by the McCabe sisters it was literally as if there was no difference they really were color blind it was refreshing. Before they knew it, it was Izzy's 10th Birthday. She had a few friends, and presents, and a cake. Then July hit and Laura and Will got married. In a surprise union they moved into her ranch for now but had plans to sell it, in the near future and move away. Soon June passed, and the wedding of Jasper and Olivia was under way. It was at the church on a Sunday, Adam gave her away. The reception was at the International House. At the Reception, Ginny went into labor, and to everyone's surprise, she was in labor in a room at the hotel for two days. In the end, twins Gabriel Adam "Gabe" Cartwright, and Margaret "Molly" Elizabeth Cartwright. They argued about naming her Elizabeth but agreed since Isabelle means Elizabeth, they already have one child named after Adam's mother and the Middle name is fine.


	13. New Beginnings

It was morning and Izzy was helping Ginny change and get the now, week old baby's and got them ready for their christening.

"They don't do much." Izzy said.

"They will. Drew grew and you didn't like him at first…."

"Yeah, he's fun now, He calls me Dis, instead of Izzy or dizzy."

"Well he's little still…..and we call you diz sometimes. So he's close."

"I helped make him a stuffed bear, it kinda looked like Uncle Hoss, all red and big, he calls it Grr."

"I know you did, that was very nice of you, I was very proud you did most of the work yourself. And you helped me make a doggy for Gabe, and a bunny for Molly."

Adam came in. "Hello, ladies. How are Gabe and Molly coming?"

"They're all ready. Do you think the Godparents are ready?" They had chosen Hoss and Willow as Gabe's and Jasper and Livy as Molly's. The christening went on without a hitch, Hoss and Willow, and Jasper and Livy looked wonderful holding the babies, and Ben was holding Drew he looked so happy. After Church Ben hosted a family gathering for Adam and Ginny's family, Hoss and Willow's, all the Norris's, Will and Laura's family. Izzy and Peggy were running around outside kicking a ball back and forth, Drew and the younger Norris girls were playing with blocks in a play pen, Willow, and Ginny were with Hop-sing in the kitchen, the two guests of honor were in matching bassinets, in their white outfits, George and Ben were both smoking on the porch, Jenny and Laura were talking, Will, Thad, Joe, and Hoss were playing Horseshoes. Adam was splitting his time between being a host, and watching over his children. Jasper and Livy were sitting together and were a little too comfortable for public, even family.

The food was soon served and everyone was treated to fried chicken, Barbeque beef ribs, Barbeque baked Beans, fried Okra, Pulled pork, mashed potatoes, gravy, biscuits, Hush puppies, Pralines, Ginny and Willow had learned to cook these things while at Ft. Marshall, in South Carolina. From a South Carolina History Professor and former civil rights activist who had worked as her local advisor while he worked at a distance on her Masters' thesis at Northwestern. Ella was an Amazing friend, the daughter of two civil rights activists, the granddaughter a railroad porter and a seamstress, the great-granddaughter of a Slave turned railroad porter, and the Great-great granddaughter of the master and a house-slave. She traveled to Chicago every black history month to guest lecture Ginny's class and she was brilliant at it. Her Own daughter was working in the white house, on White house Counsel's office, so she's a lawyer there are worse things. Five generations from Slave to White house staffer.

"You know we're at war with the South." George Pointed out.

"It's good food, we're going to let a war ruin our appetites?" She hadn't stopped eating Iraqi cuisine during the war on terror either. Her mother had taken her there once and she knew how to make some dishes when the General Holden and Claudia Joy were hosting that injured Iraqi girl, she gave them some recipes. She wasn't part of their core group, she hadn't been part of the pool table experience it would have been better if she had, she'd actually delivered babies before, but she had joined the group later on "We can't divorce ourselves completely of southern culture, it's as much a part of fabric of our lives as much as Eastern or western culture it's part of who we are, because it's as much a part of being American as anything else, this war doesn't change that, this war will leave scars matter the outcome though I doubt it will be the south who wins, When the war is over, and we're back to simply being one nation after the open wounds have healed and scarred over, this will just be a delicious meal and not a stark reminder of war, besides if I we were at war with Italy or France I wouldn't stop cooking their food either being at war with someone has nothing to do with their ability to cook."

The rest of the afternoon went well everyone ate well, Peggy and Izzy went back to kicking their ball after supper and having a good time, after supper. Laura was watching them chase after each other. "

"Can you believe them?" Ginny asked. "I don't believe I ever had such energy."

"I'm such you did my dear, all children do." Ben said with a smile, holding Molly close to him. "I'm sure this one will have you running all over the place."

"I don't doubt that. Are you happy Papa?"

He smiles. "I am, you know, two years ago, it was just me and my sons and I was happy, I had them and my ranch, but there was something I didn't know I was missing, then these three women and this little girl barged into our lives and now, we have more family than we know what to do with. I have four beautiful grandchildren, nieces and nephews, my life is very full…"

Molly cooed

About a week later, a friend named Johnny who Little Joe had trained to use a gun had come back as a bounty hunter and even though there was no bounty on his head and he was going after Joe, after that was fixed Ben was kidnapped and held for Ransom, then they were in August. While Adam and Ben take a small trip to see a dime store journalist and get into some trouble, meanwhile Drew had started biting, and Willow had to swat him. She told him NO, gave him one little pop on the bottom, and put him in his play pen with no toys. Hoss came in for lunch. She was crying.

"Willow what's wrong?"

"I had to swat Drew, he's started biting…."

"He bit you?"

"On my arm, he didn't break the skin I cleaned it. He's growing up Hoss…." She started to cry. He smiled and hugged her.

"Yer, Willow, babies do that, they grow into children, and then into adults. But we still have plenty of time I promise." All throughout August and September Drew continued biting and being swatted for his trouble. A con man named Sam Washburn or Square deal Sam attempted to sell the Cartwright's a land deal but thanks to their friendly neighborhood time travelers they didn't fall for it. Ginny did help Sam Washburn and his wife take over the Virginia City orphanage, by then it was the Middle of September and Ginny was still teaching Becky and Izzy herself, the townspeople had mixed opinions about that, some thought Adam cartwright was snobby, some cheap, but most it didn't register not did not every rancher send their kids to school, but all three McCabe sisters were known as the town eccentrics. They were known as smart, beautiful, kind, but eccentric. The little things that only truly added up if you knew the real truth, always just got written off as them being eccentric. Suddenly September turned into October Little Joe becomes obsessed with his fear of heights, Willow, helps him deal after a single screaming nightmare instead of the weeks It could have taken. Hoss looks at his wife as she prepares a sauce for a marinade she's a ribs she is making. After helping Joe.

"You're a Wonder you know that?"

"What do you mean Babe?"

"You Helped little Joe let go over his fear?"

"It was just a little guided meditation, talk therapy, and what I like to call a good Kick in the butt. Now I'm trying something different with the marinade for the Barbeque ribs I'm making tonight…..tell me what you think."

"Yes, Ma'am." The circus came to down in October Joe tried to get Hoss to wrestle, but he refused he was there to enjoy the day with his wife and child, not wrestle with the strong man. Drew loved the circus and he especially loved the animals and the tricks the aerialists did.

"Fly, Fly, Fly!" Drew squealed as they flew through the air, from his place on Hoss's lap. Izzy was enjoying herself to, and so were the babies. Who were in a type of carrier that Ginny had decided similar to a cradle board, allowing her to carry her twins on her chest? She called it a snuggly. She honestly didn't care how it looked. And neither did Adam. And most of the town were used to her by now, the little things she did, some of things were copied eccentrics of not a good idea is a good idea, others were because they were too far ahead of their time.

**A/N: Because A Man to admire takes place before Lincoln is president and my story takes place by now in 1864 that episode won't be mentioned, mentioning episodes sporadically is how I keep time up with the passage of time. In this story Measure a man happened it just happened years ago. Also when they went to the circus that was the episode Old Sheba he would have beat and injured the strong man and had to wrestle in his place, and instead of being paid in cash he'd be paid in an elephant old Sheba it was a great comedic episode and one of my personal favorites of that season but I think that married Hoss would rather spend the time enjoying the circus with Willow and Drew then getting roped into one of Joe's schemes. He's more responsible now. Also with the Flapjack contest Joe practically starved Hoss again a great comedic episode but I believe Willow wouldn't allow that and I explained that. **

The Flapjack contest was about to happen. Joe was about to put Hoss on a strict diet. When willow broke in. "If you want him to win, he has to train, eating is like any of the skill, he needs to practice, the day of sure he needs to be hungry but up until he needs to train. I'll make you a stack of flapjacks baby so you can practice."

"How do you know that?"

"Eating competitions are an actual sport in the future. One of my friends in Chicago was a competitive eater. Tina she was only 110 pounds but won every competition…..I'll get start on those flapjacks."

Drew walked over to Hoss and Joe who were sitting at the couple's dining table. "Ub, Papa…."

Hoss picked him up, he was close to 30 pounds now. "Hi, Drew." Joe said

"Hi Uctle Joe."

A few minutes later She comes back with a huge stack of flapjacks. "Here, baby…." Then she puts a small plate of them to joe, and a small plate for drew.

"Are you sure about this?" Joe asks.

"Yes, now all of you eat up. I'll be in charge of Hoss is training, training for an Eating contest is like training for any other sport you need to practice and stretch those muscles. You up for it Baby?"

"Yes, My Love." She said mouth full of food.

"Good now, You'll only have to abstain from food the actual day of the contest you can handle that right? Because if you can't, I don't want you to overtax yourself and Little Joe can find himself another champion….."

Hoss swallows.

"I can do it, Wills. I promise…..and I want to help him, he's my Little brother."

"Alright, Baby, But Joseph you pressure or Bully Hoss in anyway, he's dropping out and I will turn you inside out. He is doing you a favor….."

"Yes, Ma'am." Joe would never admit it Willow and Ginny scared him a bit. They knew all those fancy fighting moves, and they were fierce.

"Good. Alright baby, you tell me when you want more flapjacks…." She kissed her husband and so left the room.

"She's scary sometimes isn't she Hoss."

"Don't think so Little brother, not really." Hoss laughed.

"Fapdac." Drew said eating his with his fingers from Hoss's lap.

"That's right, Little Drew, Mama made us flapjacks. Let's eat them all up, so she'll make us more." Hoss said. When they done She came back with more flapjacks. Well for Hoss, Joe didn't want anymore, and Drew was full.

"I wan no more Mama."

"Alright, Drew, you don't have to have anymore….." She said. "But you should be cleaned off, and so you're not sticky any more…..I'm going to clean him off, then after I clean up the dishes we're going to take a walk over to Ginny's….."

The day of the flapjack contest came and every one was excited Hoss of course one. And Izzy inadvertently stopped a bank robbery, by throwing up on Roy Coffee when he was coming back from getting changed at the jail, he foiled the robbery, Adam and Ginny took Izzy home she had a fever, and an upset stomach. They put her to bed, and she slept. They went for the doctor in the morning. Paul Came to see her. And examined her.

"It looks like she has a stomach bug, plenty of fluids, rest…."

It took about a week for Izzy to get better. Not long after Don Miguel and his two daughters Margarita and Elena, and Elena's two suitors. Ben was of course a gracious host and had a dinner between all his sons, their families, and Don Miguel.

**A/N: unlike in the episode Women of fire, it's Ginny not Adam who takes on Margarita and it's at dinner not during her tantrum. **

Don Miguel smiling and looking at Ben's family "You have a lovely family Ben…such beautiful grandchildren"

"Was it really wise to have the children eat with us?" Margarita said. "Do they not have some kind of Governess?"

"Only me and Drew are eating, the twins eat already, senorita Margarita." Izzy said.

""Why would we hire someone to take care of our children we're perfectly capable of raising our children ourselves." Willow said. Cutting up Drew's food. "Here you go baby."

"fanks, Mama…." Drew said, and begins eating with his hands.

"Mommy used to be a governess." Izzy asked, "and a tutor she teaches me now and my friend Becky."

"Does she now that's impressive." Don Miguel says. "You don't go to school."

"Mommy would rather teach me herself, she likes spending time with me. And she thinks if I went to school I'd get myself paddled almost every day….."

"Are trouble maker are you?"

"Not a trouble maker I just say things that come out wrong."

After dinner as they are in the living room, Ginny comes downstairs.

"Drew and the twins are down, Where's Izzy?" She asks her father in law.

"She'll be right back…" Ah, outhouse she thought. She turned her attention to her guests. "So, Are you have a good time?"

"Oh, yes, Mrs. Cartwright, you are an excellent Hostess….." Don Miguel said.

**I am happy to host such a charming man and his beautiful daughters **She says in Spanish.

**You Speak such wonderful Spanish, Mrs. Cartwright….**He said kidding the back of her hand

**One of many languages I Speak Don Miguel I am among other things a scholar. Though it's surprising I don't get to use it more here, it's a shame it's such a beautiful language. **

**It is. **"So how did you meet your husband?"

"My daughter and two sisters were staying here, and sparks flew between me and Adam, and Willow and Hoss, we were married within two months of meeting, I fell in love with Adam almost right away, he cared about me and my daughter and I could see that. He was so good with her, and it was nice to be on the same level with someone, to talk to an adult, argue with someone, My other sister married the carpenter's son when he made journeymen carpenter I'm sorry you didn't get to meet them but they didn't get a honeymoon and he saved up enough money to take away to Colorado for a week."

"Remarkable and all three of you are married?"

"We all found, love, Don Miguel the men who completed us. My Brother in law Jasper is a 19 year old one eyed carpenter and cabinetmaker, but he loves my sister and she loves him. I raised her she's as much my daughter as Izzy or Molly, but I didn't object and neither did Adam, because he makes her happy, and treats her well."

"and it doesn't bother you, that you are a man's chattal?" Margarita asked.

"I trust Adam completely with all my heart and all my soul. There is no part of me that doesn't trust him, so no it doesn't bother me. Adam would never harm me, or my children, he treats me with love and respect, and I reciprocate."

"I will never be a man….." She goes off on a complete tantrum.

"We need to have a talk." Ginny loops her arm, with Margarita's and Willow takes her other arm, and they go into the kitchen. "So you've been scaring off Suitors in purpose huh?"

"How did you know?"

"I figured it out. the idea of being owned, being someone's property scares you."

"Yes."

"Here's a tip, first of all you're going overboard on the crazy, Second when you find someone you love and trust you don't mind, well as much, part of you does mind a little….."

"Thank you."

"Also Sex is amazing and if you don't get married you'll never experience the true amazingness for yourself." Willow said.

"Willow!" Ginny

"What that's what you told me when you gave me the talk."

'"I think you're paraphrasing."

"Maybe I am."

"You two are insane."

"We prefer eccentric, all three of my sisters and I are considers the town eccentrics." Ginny said. "we're used to it by now. Now if you want the Good detailed sex talk let me know."

"Gracias."

"Do you want me to talk to you father, so you have more of a choice."

"No, I will not have a choice, it is tradition."

In the end Don Luis her suitor did like the woman of fire that Margarita was talk or no talk, and Margarita liked him and did come back for that sex talk.


	14. Season's Greetings

After Don Miguel and his family left November crept upon them. Drew was still biting and getting a sharp pop on his little bottom every time he did. The Only one who wasn't allowed to spank him was Izzy who found out the hard way she gave him a swat, and she got a few of her own and some corner time. She was instructed to tell on him if he bites her. They had thanksgiving, with the whole Cartwright-Norris family, even Daniels and Crawford were invited to eat with them. After thanksgiving. A Man came into George Norris's shop who'd been in Toronto on Business he looked at Daniels.

"Julius Pratt?" he asked. The Daniels was shocked that was his twin brother's name who he was separated from.

"no, I'm Daniels, I have a twin brother name Julius who I haven't seen in 14 years…...Where did you meet him?"

"He's the errand boy in the telegraph office in Toronto. I just moved there from here, I'm an operator. He's a nice fellow I can contact him for you."

"Yes, Please, Mister."

"Harold Rand, as soon as I talk to Mister Norris about my order, I'll be happy to wire him straight away."

"What can I do for you, mister Rand." George said kindly.

"My wife likes puzzles, and I've heard you had some good one's here. I'd like one it would take a master chess player to break. A really hard one, and two hobby horses, One painted to look like a black stallion, and one painted to look like a paint horse."

"We can do that, certainly. Christmas Presents?"

"I have a three year and a five year old, they both wanted ponies, I'm not a fool nor am I completely indulgent but it is Christmas and I do make them happy."

"None of these should be a problem, Mister Rand."

"Very Good, will they be ready by Christmas."

"A week before."

"Excellent." After they spoke prices Mister Rand took both Mister Pratt's to wire their brother and soon after the brothers learned that their brothers Julius, and Samuel, Sisters, Mary, and Winnie live with their mother in Toronto. Their father, and Brothers Joshua and Jacob were never found either but they were happy and felt blessed to hear from Crawford and Daniels. That they were happy, and doing well. That night they went to George Norris and told them they needed to go be with their families. He gave them Money, too much they thought, but what was owed he thought. Certificates and letters of their Carpentry and Cabinetmakers Mastery, then he arranged for them to safely get to Canada. They left the first week of December. It was cold in Nevada and around Lake Tahoe that week, bitterly cold but it hadn't snowed yet. The first week of December the Sisters were off planning something, the youngest of their children in tow much to the amusements of their husbands, The Cartwright brothers were doing something at the ranch, Mister Norris and Thad were busy working since the Pratt's had left, Jasper was on a mission he was watching ten year old Izzy, and he was taking one box of toys to the church, and three boxes to the Virginia City Orphanage. Izzy like most little girls was excited to go into town and was practically vibrating in her seat.

"Sit Still, Dizzy…..you need to calm down." Jasper scolded as he urged Sarsaparilla forward. It had begun to snow slightly and he was grateful he and Izzy were bundled up.

"Can we go see Mister Mason after we go drop the toys off? Papa gave me a penny."

"I don't see a problem with that." Sarsaparilla was stopped in front of the church. He helped his niece down and got the one box for the church. they always gave one box to the church, but they went overboard with the toys and puzzles, this year and decided to since there was always left over at the church, to make sure the extras would be used and give them to the Orphanage. We walked into the church and found the Reverend in his office.

"Good afternoon, Reverend….We have that box of toys and puzzles." Jasper said, standing on in the doorway to the man's office.

"Oh, come in, come in, Mr. Norris. Your wife and her sisters never cease to amaze me. True Christians those three."

"Yes, sir. I know most of town things they're eccentric and they are, but they are kind and loving women who follow the teachings of Christ."

"And we all are better for having known them."

I know I am." The sound scales of the piano being played.

"My apologies, I left My niece out there. You know Izzy she just loves to get into everything."

"Nonsense it's meant to be played. Sounds like she had come instruction….."

"Before she came out here I think, but that was a long time ago." After he talked to the reverend for a while he went and collected Izzy. They drove out to the orphanage and were met by Sam and Martha Washburn the couple that Ginny and Willow had straight out tricked and emotionally manipulated into taking over the orphanage funny thing is, Sam who used to be a con artist was happier here than he ever was as a confidence man. Sarsaparilla stopped in front of the Orphanage. Jasper got out of the wagon.

"Stay here." He ordered his niece. He went over and knocked on the door. Sam opened the door.

"Mister Norris."

"Mister Washburn…."

"I have the _boxes _my wife arranged for me to bring over….."

"Right, right. I'll help you with them, we'll bring them into the store room….Mister Norris." They each took one and put them in the store room.

"The Good news is I made these Boxes myself, with lids. My wife insisted that boxes have lids. After they've been used for what they're being used for, You can use them for storage they're very well crafted, and should last you several years."

"Thank you, Mister Norris we appreciate it."

"My Wife and her sisters have a way of inspiring people" After the orphanage they rode through town and went to the Mercantile. They said hello to Mister Mason.

"Hello, Mister Mason." Jasper said.

"Hello, Mister Norris. How are you today?"

"I'm fine, How are you?"

"Quite well…."

"How's your wife?"

"She's well and yours."

"She fine but she and her sisters are plotting something, my brothers in law find it amusing I'm not entirely sure if we should be amused or preparing for disaster."

"Now the McCabe sisters may be a bit eccentric but they are kind hearted and when they start plotting people usually benefit from it."

"that's true, now My niece would like to purchase a penny's worth of candy. And I'd like to purchase two Sarsaparillas, and a penny's worth of candy myself."

"Of course." He got the bottles of sarsaparilla and opened them giving them to each of them. He hands one bottle to Izzy, and takes the other one. "now what kind of candy do you want?"

"Izzy?"

"I want licorice, Peppermints, and Lemon drops please."

"And I'll have Licorice, and Jelly Beans, please."

"he sorted the candy."

"the Licorice is for Papa, it's his favorite, and Mommy likes Peppermints, the lemon drops are for me, I like to mix it up." She said brightly to Mister Mason. "Molly and Gabe don't have a favorite candy yet. Mommy said I'm not allowed to give them candy, they're too little…."

"How old are they now?"

"They were born the second week in July, so…..four months next week."

"Your Mama's right they're way too little for candy, they won't be big enough for candy until they're at least two or three."

"Drew's not even that big." She took a sip of her drink. They finished their drinks, and brought their candy back his shop. The candy kicked in, A little bit of candy was good and nice for Izzy, but let's just say that there was a reason her daddy and everyone else used to call her Dizzy girl. After she finished her Lemon drops she was running around the shop in a blur. The Cartwright's usually controlled her intake of sugar and they never risked letting her have Sarsaparilla, even back home her Mom wouldn't let her have soda. George came in.

"What are you doing to do about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"You gave her too much sugar didn't you?"

"I don't know maybe…."

"Well you need to tire her out."

"The snow…."

"It's stopped, go, run her around outside, tire her out." So he did. When Adam came out. She was asleep in the leather chair in the front room George was sitting doing some paperwork.

"Jasper's in the back, he couldn't handle her when she had too much candy. She fell asleep, about 20 minutes ago. It seemed my brilliant son decided to buy her a sarsaparilla if he wasn't a grown man with a wife of his own I'd take a switch to him. Not his most intelligent thought….."

"I see. Did she damage anything?"

"No, just ran around a bit." The door opened Mister Rand came in. "Mister Rand what can I do for?"

"My Wife surprised me last night. I need to commission a cradle….and other such things. We sold them when we moved from Toronto too much to carry…."

"Well congratulations My Boy."

"Thank you." He said beaming.

"I also brought you a telegraph from Daniels and Crawford. It seems they arrived in Toronto." He handed him the telegram.

"Thank you. We need to discuss what you'd like."

"Well just a cradle and a rocking chair for now, Mister Norris."

"Of course."

"Well, if excuse me I have a little girl to get home." Adam walks over to the chair Izzy is curled up on and shakes her gently.

"Izzy."

"Papa" She asked in a tired voice.

"Sweetheart, it's time to get up. We need to go home."

"I got you licorice and Mommy Peppermints, I ate all my Lemon drops, and now I don't feel good."

"I know dizzy girl, but we need to go home now. Scout is all ready for us, you'll have to ride in front of me."

"Okay Papa, carry me, please."

"Well, let's bundle you up, first, its pretty cold outside." He put on her scarf, and hat, and gloves then her coat, and buttoned it up, then he picked her up. "Thank you for watching her, George…."

"She was no trouble at all Adam…."

"Bye Uncle George."

"Bye Sweetheart." They left he carried her to Scout and put on Sport, and got behind her. She fell asleep on the ride home. When they got home. He carried her into the house and put her on the couch.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Jasper gave her Sarsaparilla, she was asleep when I got there I woke her up, but she must have still been tired she fell asleep again about halfway home."

"Alright fine, we'll let her sleep another half hour or so, and then we'll wake her up. But I'm having a talk with him….."

"George already did."

"Alright then, since all three children are down for naps at the same time….."

A while later at Hoss's House, Drew was in his pen playing with his toys, dinner was made with Hoss came home, it smelt like Pot roast everything was perfect. Mashed potatoes, gravy, they had their meal together, and Willow got ready to share some news.

"Hoss, I have some news. My sisters and I went to see, Dr. Martin today but it was just a formality, you see I'm with child again. We're going to have another baby. I know it's soon, Drew isn't even two yet…..but….."

"Yahoo…." He lifted her up and kissed her.

"I'm so happy, Willow, I can't tell ya, how happy ya make me…." The next day at the ranch Hoss gathered his father and brothers.

"What's going on son?"

"I'm going to be a Pa again, Willow's going to have another baby."

"That's great son." He shook his hand and patted his shoulder. "That's great. How's Willow? How is she feeling?"

"Well, she was sick this mornin' and then she was fine, she made French toast said she was craving it. Pa I was thinking maybe we could get a governess."

"I don't think that's a good idea unless they ask for it. Raising the children themselves is a point of pride with Willow and Ginny if they ask we can discuss it, or you can even bring it up with her and if she's fine with it I'll pay for one but son I wouldn't go getting someone for them, without asking them. It would hurt them very much."

A week passed and Adam and Ginny were up one night, Izzy was asleep, Ginny was nursing Gabe while Adam held Molly. "What do you think we should get the kids for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure….."

"Well, I've already made another set of stuffed animals for the twins, a camel for Gabe, and a Giraffe for Molly."

"Very Nice, what about Izzy?"

"That's where I'm stuck. She hasn't asked for anything specific, and I know that Livy well get her make her some new puzzles, and Willow will get her some new books. And I'm not sure what we can get her I mean we're really limited here."

"What would you get her if you still lived in Chicago?"

"A new jump rope, but she hardly jumps anymore, new art supplies, she has started to get interest in that more and more, but it's so expensive here."

"What kind of art supplies?"

"A Sketch book, sketch pencils, paints, canvases, an easel, brushes."

"Let me worry about that. So Art supplies, I think I can handle that….." the next day he made a special trip into town, he had a very special idea for his little girl. Suddenly before anyone knew it was the day before Christmas, and the Party tonight would be held at the Ponderosa Ranch house for the town. And tomorrow, Will and Laura and Peggy, and all the Norris's and Cartwright's would gather around Ben's table and eat together as a family.

The party for the town was fun, there was singing and food, Izzy got to stay up later than usual until she just couldn't stay up. When she woke up the next day she was in her own bed, at her own house. When she came downstairs the art supplies were there, with a bow, there were canvases, an easel, and sketch book. She was so happy she hugged her Mommy and Papa. That day they all gathered around Ben's table, and had a meal as a family gifts were exchanged.

And Ginny and Adam, him on Guitar and she by her side sang together. The Ava Maria. It was beautiful.

"I want to sing….." Izzy said.

"What do you want to sing sweetheart?"

"Daddy's favorite Christmas song."

"Go head, Diz" Ginny said.

"I'll be home for Christmas…." Ginny took the guitar and started playing a tune for her little girl. "You can plan on me, please have snow and mistletoe and presents on the tree, Christmas eve will find me where the love light gleams, Christmas Eve will me if only in my dreams….."

"Every nice dizzy girl…."

"It's a beautiful song, Sweetheart." Adam said.

"It's for Soldiers it was written in the 1918, for soldiers at war, My Daddy loved it because he always for home or even when he was. It was his favorite Christmas Song, Papa you're a good Papa, but he was a good Daddy and Like remembering him."

"That's fine with me, Sweetheart he as special to you, he was your daddy he should be remembered."

"I got you something, for Christmas. I made it for you. With Alivy and Uncle Jasper's help. It's a guitar Pick that has best papa burned into it."

"Thank you sweetheart, I love it." He hugged her. "I made Grandpa a Paperweight that looks like an owl."

Adam laughs. "I'm sure he'll love it. Now how about another song."

"Sure I got a million of them."


	15. Tidings for the New year

It was a few weeks into the New Year, and the snow was really coming down. It was winter and there wasn't much to do. Willow was getting very sick every morning, not that it was kept just to the morning, but it happened every morning right in the middle of cooking breakfast like clockwork.

"Mama Sick?" Drew asked his Papa.

"Yeah, Buddy Mama's sick." Hoss said.

"Why?"

"She has a little baby in her belly, and carrying a baby, is hard it makes you sick and tired." He said.

"Oh. I sowry."

"For what little man?"

"I baby, I make her sick."

"Drew, when I saw your little face, it was all worth it, my love bug. And since then you've laughed and smiled, and walked and every time you've done something it'd been worth it a thousand times…." Willow said, entering. "I got a late start, how about flapjacks?"

"Yeah." Both Boys said.

She laughed. "Coming right up, you want the regular kind or you want some fruit preserves on them."

"Ooh fruit preserves, Are you sure you okay, Wills?" Hoss asked.

"I'm fine, baby." Willow. She kissed him and went about making his flapjacks she added the fruit preserves and the family of three ate together. Laughing and talking. Finally Drew asked.

"There a wittle baby in dere?"

"Yes, Drew?"

"Who?" He asked.

"Well if it's a girl, Regina Inger, and if it's a Boy….Thomas William." Hoss said.

"What if you have two like Aginny?" He said fruit preserves all over his mouth and hands.

"Well, if we have two boys they'll be Thomas William and Henry Joseph, and if we have two girls they'll be Regina Virginia, and Inger Olivia." Willow said softly Hoss nodded it was the first he'd heard of this but he liked this plan. "Hoss, More coffee?"

"Yes, wills?" He poured him more of the famous Calloway coffee. When she was pregnant she only had one cup a day, and when she was breast feeding she never had any. He noticed, that before he asked and she said it was future knowledge he nodded at the time and didn't ask. She got his Pa to stop smoking his pipe. Showing him pictures on the tablet thingy. They usually stayed locked up in the safe. But she insisted that one time and what Ben Cartwright saw of diseased lungs made him quit his smoking.

Meanwhile at Gil Crane's cabin, Gil and Becky was getting ready for their days. He still had some minor work to do. It wasn't much, most of the hands were gone this time of year, but he wasn't he'd been here full time since Becky was a baby. It was mostly handyman work, and checking on the few animals that were still around in winter. But it was enough for him. He wasn't about to look his good fortune in the mouth. Not only was he employed and kept a roof over he and his daughter's head and food in their bellies during the winter, but his daughter befriended Mister Adam Cartwright's daughter, which made his wife a former governess decide to teach his daughter in addition to his own. When she grows up she could be a school teacher, or a tutor she'd be learned enough to do that. If she didn't marry practically out of the cradle like he did. (He was 17, and his wife 16), then she would have a way of supporting herself if he wasn't around to do it. He was still a boy really when Ben Cartwright took him and his wife in. they had no parents, they were 18, and 17, a sickly wife and a screaming baby and desperate for work. His wife Anna died that following winter, He did his best. Becky was his whole world and Mister Cartwright always understood that. Let him use this cabin. They stored his jackass Dan in the Hand's barn, he's been at home there for 10 years, except when he went to town. He was an old now and getting on in years, sometimes they used him to work the fields, but it was a long time. After they ate some breakfast he walked her to Adam Cartwright's house, and knocked on the door. Adam opened the door.

"Morning Gil…"

"Hi, Adam."

"Hi, there, Miss Becky."

"Hi, Mister Adam….."

"You're in luck, Miss Ginny made Hot Apple Cider today….She also made her special Calloway coffee….and I'm offering you a cup. Come on…." He said to Gil. He brought both guests into the kitchen where Izzy was enjoying a cup of cider. Adam poured a cup of coffee for Gil and handed it to him, he was amazed.

"This is…."

"Amazing isn't it. I and her sisters are the only ones with the recipe, I suppose Hoss, and Jasper know too. It's a married secret. Only those married to one of these lovely ladies get to know the secret. There's at home recipe, and a field recipe, I can't wait until the next cattle drive so I can test out the field recipe."

"Hoss and Jasper know. Hoss makes it as well, as Willow does which is almost as good as I do, Jasper has been banned he can't managed a Calloway coffee, and it's been suggested he doesn't try." Ginny said drinking some cider, not having coffee because she doesn't want to taint her breast milk. "Adam here makes as well, as Hoss and Willow, but I've been making it since I was Izzy's age there really is no substitute for experience."

"Since you were 10." Gil said sipping her coffee.

"My mother didn't actually believe in childhood, but when I went to live with my father and stepmother I was much happier. Reggie my stepmother, was a sweet woman, and Willow was a toddler then, and pregnant with Livy. I was 15 and I met my husband for the first time. Bobby and it was love at first sight."

"Why hadn't your parents married?"

"My mother was nothing if not stubborn. I can't explain something I don't understand myself. We traveled a lot. That I remember. Mostly with Professors and intellectual types. It's how I became a governess I spent most of my childhood learning. My mother was an eccentric woman who did not aspire to be a mother, or a wife. I'm not entirely sure what she wanted. But I don't regret my childhood, I regret very few things, there are some clothing choices I certainly regret, and some harsh words spoke I can't take back but very few other things. If I hadn't lived the life I lived, I wouldn't be living the life I'm living and I love my life." She smiled lovingly at her husband. Who kissed her on the head, after they finished their coffee, Adam and Gil left meeting up with Joe and Hoss, and they had a few things to do. But not much.

A few days later, Adam and Izzy were playing in the snow. Having a snow ball fight, and Hoss, and Joe joined in. An hour later, Izzy was cuddled by the fire with her Mommy and her Papa, and with the babies just a few feet away, on their tummies in their play pen, Izzy looked over at the babies.

"Mama?" She had started calling Ginny Mama as well as Mommy, she still mostly called her Mommy, but Mama was happening more and more, hanging out with Becky and Peggy, and spending time with little Drew, and with Uncle Jasper who called his stepmother Jenny mama, was starting to affect her speech patterns.

"What baby?"

"What do you think the babies are thinking?"

"I don't know Dizzy, they can't talk yet."

"But they must be thinking something….."

"Well Gabe is quiet, he always looks like he's observing, taking everything in….he looks just like his Papa, and he's quite like he is. But he likes music whenever your Papa plays his guitar he claps along, and tries to sing along."

"What about Molly?" She asks.

"She looks like my Mother." Adam says.

"She does, she looks like grandma Lizbeth." Izzy says

"She does. Just like her as a matter of fact, spitting image, she didn't so much as a newborn, more and more she's looking like her. As for her personality, she's so cheerful and happy, kind of reminds of the way Hoss was a baby."

"Izzy too."

"I was like that as a baby?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, yes. You'd babble and laugh every chance you got…When you were about 8 months old we moved to Fort Marshall down in South Carolina we stayed there until you were until you were almost five and the other army wives I hung out with just loved you. Especially Claudia Joy, but Claudia Joy loved everybody she was just that kind of person."

"Claudia Joy?" Adam asked.

"General's wife. She was amazing, just the kind of person who was everybody's friend, you couldn't not be Claudia Joy's friend. I remember this one time she was hosting a little girl from Iraq, and having been there I taught her recipes Iraqi cuisine so she could make the girl feel at home. I remember being in Claudia Joy's kitchen, teaching her these recipes, you toddling around, with Sarah Elizabeth her Goddaughter in the other room while Roland Sarah Elizabeth's father watched us. Sarah Elizabeth was your first friend. She was about a year younger than you but for a while you two were very close."

"You were friends with the general's wife?"

"And a Major's wife, and a colonel's husband, and a sergeant's wife, and a Sergeant's ex-wife, I was a Captain's wife. Things at fort Marshall were a little different than most places, mostly because of Claudia Joy. She was an Amazing woman, she ended dying a few years ago, she was on a good will mission with the president's wife and her heart gave out. Sometimes I miss being Fort Marshall, my time there, but you can't go backwards…." Off Adam's look. "You know what I mean."

"Papa?"

"Yes, Diz?"

"You ever wish you could go back."

"I wish I could see my mother again, all three of them, but No I don't wish I could back. I'm very happy with my beautiful wife, and my handsome little man, and two little princesses."

"Can we read a story?"

"Sure Sweetheart, what do you want read?"

"Moby Dick!" She said. "

"Alright, go get it." She went to the shelf and got Moby Dick and brought it to her father and handed it to him, before cuddling next to her mother. "All cozy?" She nodded, he opened the book and cleared his throat, then began to read. "Call me Ishmael, Some years ago never mind how long ago precisely, having little or no money in my purse, and nothing of particular interest to me on shore…."

Adam got quite far before Ginny left prepare dinner he kept reading to Izzy, and then after they all ate. He continued reading, until Izzy's bedtime, they he carried her up. She'd already been washed and changed, an hour before and they'd cuddled on the couch and continued reading by the fire. He tucked her in, and gave her daisy to cuddle.

"Night Papa…."

"Night, Dizzy…."

"I had a good time today."

"Me too, Dizzy…."

Before they knew it was February, George sent Jasper over with some things that she ordered. A Black board in a frame on wheels so she can wheel it into a corner when she wasn't using it. And two high chairs for her twins, and two walkers with wheels so they can start walking about before they're old enough to walk. George was excited when she talked about the designs of the walkers and asks for the rolling chalk board and the two high chairs. She also had leather books of other designs she wanted to talk to him about, designs to help her family. She wasn't crazy enough to invent the Barbed wire fence a few decades early, or the TERMOS, before it was invented in 1892, but there were plenty of small things she could design or improve on that shouldn't have much of an impact. She also wanted to talk to Adam since there was no degree for architecture back now, he had one in Engineering she might need his help. Jasper showed up bright and early, on a Tuesday morning. Adam was already gone, the girls were working on fractions.

"Welcome Jasper, coffee?"

"Yes, Please…."

"If you could bring the board in please first, and I'll get your coffee."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He brought in the Board and put it in front of the dining table were the two pupils were. She came in with a cup of coffee. "Here you go, sweetie."

"Thank you." He took a sip.

"Rebecca, can you please write one half its equivalents on the board."

"Yes, Miss Ginny." She picks up her chalk and writes ½ 2/4 4/8 8/16

"Very good, Isabelle, 1/3 and its equivalents and then we're going to work on conversions by baking a cake, and a three of batches of different kinds of cookies."

"Miss Ginny!" Becky raised her hand on question.

"Conversions are used mostly in cooking, so we're going to cook, we're going to bake a cake, and we're bake cookies, different recipes, so you'll learn different conversions. But before we do that." she comes over and erases the board and writes the preamble to the United States Constitution on the board. "Penmanship practice, this is Preamble to the US Constitution. I've provided you with a stack of paper, pens and inkwells, you two will copy this until you can write it perfectly in cursive." They began writing. Then she turned to him. "Now the other items."

"Yes, I have to high chairs, and the two walkers, Pa is excited about those. Beyond happy. He's knows they'll never be major sellers, but he has something no one else does. And he likes making the little wheels he considers it a stretch of his mastery. Especially since you helped him design the special wheels that pivot."

"It was nothing. Now is the Bookshelf we ordered almost done?"

"Almost, yes. And the Hope chest for Izzy is almost done as well."

"Good." They talked some more and he finished his coffee, and he brought in the high chairs first and set them in the kitchen around the kitchen table then he brought in one walker then the other and placed them by the play pen where the babies were. She lifted the babies and put them in the wooden walkers. And they were off. She smiled. "Thank you Jasper."

"Not a problem. I have to go, I have something to bring to your sister. Some shelving, and hanging racks for her Canning and Spice room…."

"Oh, Yes that room is very important to her. She cans her fruits and vegetables, makes soap and other things there, dries her spices."

"oh believe me I know how important that room is to this family. I've never smelled better in my life since I married into this family." That night at Dinner the twins were in their high chairs and were fed mushed up, canned vegetables mixed with canned fruit.

"Mama, can I feed Gabe or Molly?"

"Sure Diz, here…." She handed her the spoon. "Now you put a little bit on the spoon and then bring it up to their mouth…." She began feeding Gabe to demonstrate. She picked up the little spoon and began feeding Molly.

"Here, Molly girl…..this is carrots, squash and apples." She fed her sister until Molly started spitting it back at her.

"That means she's done sweetheart…."

"Mama when's Awilla gonna have her baby?"

"Probably May."

"Is she going to have a girl or a boy?"

"I don't know sweetie it's not like future where we can get a picture of the baby before they're born, we explained that to you when Drew on the way. We have to wait for her to give birth before we find out."

Another month passed and it was late February. And everyone found out Willow wasn't the only one to become pregnant, Livy announced she was going to have a baby too. Jasper looked both proud and terrified.


	16. New days, new hurts

The day before she told everyone she was pregnant, Livy kept everything to herself usually she went to Ginny she was terrified. She knew she was probably pregnant, she was crying. Being pregnant at 18 in 1865 was not a big deal it was expected, but Livy was not from 1865 and too many episodes of various reality shows and lifetime movies were playing in her head. She cried on Ginny lap, like she was a little girl for nearly an hour before Ginny hugged her and told her everything was going to be okay.

"Jasper loves you, Baby girl he won't walk out on you. You need to tell him. Men in this time are different, they simply expect children if they don't want them they don't get married. He knew what he was signing on for, and it's not like in the future where there are contraceptives, the only thing they really have is the rhythm method which I never told you about because it isn't full proof, even if you are very predictable which you and Willow are thanks to Reggie, and you're able to refrain from sex when you normally would be ovulating…." Ginny gave her a very accurate speech about the history, efficacy, and other details of the method. Despite being a virgin when she married Bobby, Her own mother and then Reggie had fully prepared them to the best of her knowledge, then the fact that her roommate at Harvard was raised by the owner of an adult entertainment shop didn't hurt either. She liked Taylor, the cute little Goth girl artist wasn't so different than anyone she ever met, before she knew either career obsessed academics, or family oriented cowboys. Taylor was a practicing catholic, who loved her family and was studying computers, and didn't share Ginny's belief in waiting until marriage but was more than happy to help her be completely prepared for when she married Bobby Not all good little Christian girls have such friends, than again Ginny was always way more than a good little Christian girl, her mother as an atheist, she found God on her own. After her talk with Ginny, she went home in her and husband's little cart, Jasper found her there, as she didn't want to ride horseback right now. She found jasper. "I had to see my sisters…."

"Why is that?"

"I'm going to have a baby, I'm not very far along about 6 weeks."

"That's great, I'm going to be Pa."

"You're not scared or angry."

"Not angry, but yeah 'spose I'm scared. We're still young. I won't legally be an adult until I'm 21….that's 3 years away, but My Pa was only 20 when I was born…."

"2 and half but I know what you mean. Jazz, what if we're, what if I'm not a good parent, a good mother…."

"Of course you'll be a good mother, You helped take care of Izzy when she was little, and you're so good with my sisters, and with Drew and the twins. You'll make an amazing mother, what makes you doubt that?"

"I don't know, I'm not all protective and mother hen like Ginny, or all sweet and mother earth like Willow….."

"You'll find your own style, Liv, I know you will you'll be an amazing mother."

"I'm so scared…..what if something happens to the baby."

"Nothing will happen to the baby I'll take care of you both, I promise Liv, I will protect you both you'll hold that baby in your arms, and then one day the two of us will dance at their wedding, and hold our grandbabies."

"You can't promise that, Ginny lost a baby when I was 10, I remember, it was horrible she was bleeding, and in so much pain….she was almost five months they had a name picked out and….." She started crying. He held her. He just held her. Eventually she was convinced that the baby would live, and they would get to watch it grow up. The next morning as he and she were eating the meat and cheese Omelet she'd made them (Unlike Hoss and Izzy neither of them had a severe aversion to the cheese available.) they discussed names. He was the first to speak.

"I want to name the baby Enid if it's a girl after my mother." He said quietly

"Alright, Enid sound good, Enid Rose."

"I like it, What about for a son?"

"I'd like to name him George Robert Norris."

"You want to name him after my father?"

"And Mine his full legal name was Buck George Washington McCabe, I never understand why his parents named him that, but I'd never name my child Buck, it's a good nickname but good first name. But I figured since George was in his name. George would count for both of them, and Robert, Bobby Westin raised me from the time I was five until he died when I was 13, he was a good man who loved me like I was his, he treated me and willow like we were his girls because we were. We may not have been his daughters, but we were his girls and he loved us so much. He was a good man and deserves the honor."

"Of course, Enid Rose, or George Robert…."

"Definitely…." It wasn't long after they told their families. February soon became March, and March soon became April. It was a drizzly day in early April, when Willow, and Ginny were in the kitchen of Ginny's house baking and making stew. Becky and Izzy were in their place at the dining room table working hard at their lessons, Drew, and the twins were in the collapsible child fence that Ginny and George Norris Designed and he built, and he had actually managed to sell to more than just her. Ginny came in, and looked over their arithmetic work.

"Please Mama….." Izzy said.

"Well, I guess we're done for today, stay within in calling distance." She said quietly "and if you get all muddy stay on the porch and take off your shoes before you come in….."

"Yes, Mama…."

"And both of you wear a jacket." They put on their jackets and went outside. They found a cat who was walking funny.

"We can take it Aunt willow, she knows all about animals…." She picked up the cat and brought her house, where her Mama, and Aunt Willow were cooking and baking together..

"Awilla, Awilla, this cat is hurt it was limping."

"Isabelle you're getting to get it for bringing that cat into this house, you don't know where it's been." Her Mama scolded.

"Let me, Dizzy." She sat down at the kitchen table and held her arms out, Izzy gave the cat to her Aunt. "First of all it's girl, not an 'it" second she's going to be a mother in about four weeks, and third which leg was?"

"back left…." Becky said. "Miss Willow."

Willow held the cat and removed a large splinter from its paw. The cat then licked her, then her wound. "I think I'm going to keep her, you don't mind do you, Gin?"

"No go on and take her, I have a little girl to have a serious conversation with" She takes Izzy by the hand to takes he into the living room.

"Is Izzy going to get a spanking?" Becky asks.

"Don't you think she deserves one? A small one at least, she did put herself in danger what if the cat was sick?"

"We didn't think of that."

Ginny sat down on the living room couch and pulled her daughter to stand in front of her. They were face to face. "Isabelle that was dangerous what if that cat was sick what if it had rabies."

"It was drizzling and she wasn't acting weird."

"what about any other diseases."

"Sorry Mama."

"No I get it you saw a wounded animal and you wanted to help it, but Izzy you needed to think before you act."

"Am I going to get a spanking?"

"Not a full spanking just a reminder to think before you act." She pulled her daughter over her lap, flipped up her dress and petticoats keeping her underclothes wear they were she landed 12 hard smacks down on the girl's bottom. When Izzy was let her up she asked her mother.

"Can I have one of the kittens?" Izzy asked.

"I'll have to discuss It with your Papa, before we ask Awilla." They walked back into the kitchen. "Alright, Izzy go play with Becky but remember to stay within calling distance…."

"Okay, Mama" Izzy sniffled. "You want to go climb the apple tree…."

"Sure." Becky said

Ginny chucked. "She's just like I was at that age. I remember getting myself a tanning once because I brought a wounded Leopard cub into the camp. My mother turned shades of purple I didn't even knew existed."

"Ginny…."

"I know she's in the kind of danger I was when I was a child, but I still can't help but worry."

Later that afternoon, Willow set up her new cat's spot in the barn, then warmed up the dinner that was made at Ginnys when Hoss came home, the new cat greeted him, after he took care of Chub.

"Hello, there, now who are you?" He said.

"I've been calling her, Sandy because of the color of her fur."

"Ah…." He pets her. "She's going to have kittens."

"Yes, I figure we give her a safe place to have them and plenty of mice and things to chase."

"Of course."

"Good, is where I set up her place fine?" He looked at the box she set up.

"fine…."

"Good, come on, I made a stew in bread bowls." She takes his hands. He went inside and noticed that the stew was in the bread.

"What's this now?"

"It's something that Ginny used to make, Stew in bread bowls, I made large bread bowls for us, and a small one for Drew…." She picked Drew up and put him in his high chair. Meanwhile at Ginny's house, the same thing was being served, they had made a lot, and split it between the two of them.

"I was asked to teach at the school in town for a while…." Adam said.

"Oh, Why…." She said dishing out the stew.

"They need a substitute for a while….."

"I'm sure you'll do a fine job, are you going to do it."

"I suppose so….."

"Izzy, Dinner….." Izzy comes in, and sits down.

"Hi, Sweetheart, How was your day?"

"It was fine, can I have a kitten."

"Isabelle!" Ginny scolds. "Willow took in a pregnant cat today, so….."

"I see, well, if it sleeps in the barn and you take care of I don't see why not."

She gets up and hugs him. "Thank you, papa."

Adam started teaching at the school it didn't go well, not because he wasn't a good teacher but because he uncovered a secret and well there's always someone wants a secret to remain secret. After his teaching career was over, cousin Muley Jones came to visit with some hound dogs he bought from a man and the man's daughter the dog's true owner came after them. After Muley's visit it was May, and Willow was getting ready to give birth, Willow went into labor in the Wednesday May 17th at 2:14 AM, her water breaking. Hoss went and got Adam and Ginny, since Ginny had helped deliver other babies other than her own, Adam's entire family came over, and helped. Adam went to get the doctor, but there was really no need. The entire family showed up eventually, Ginny was in labor for over a day. Finally giving birth to her second child on May 19th at 6 am, another boy was this was not quite as big as Drew had been, he was only about 8 pounds, but he came out blue, with the cord wrapped around his neck, the doctor, cut the cord away as fast as he could, and cleaned him up. He eventually started crying. But it took a while, Doc Martin handed the swaddled baby over to an exhausted Willow.

"Doctor will he be okay?"

"I don't know, to be honest, I haven't delivered many babies whose cords were wrapped around their necks, they mostly come out somewhat slow to needing to be put in an asylum…"

"But my baby won't be one will he…."

"I honestly don't know Mrs. Cartwright he seems healthy now, he's not having trouble breathing…..or crying…I'll be downstairs let me known if he has he has trouble swallowing or feeding in general." He exits. She begins feeding the baby. Her sister, Ginny and Hoss is there.

"Hoss, we need a different name I don't think Thomas William is going to fit anymore."

"How about Matthew Isaac?" Ginny said. "Matthew means Gift from God in Hebrew, and Isaac means Laughing, or laughter. It seems to fit. I mean Wills he has your honey hair and bright blue eyes, he's definitely going to have your bright smile, and easy going nature and even if he inherits his sense of humor from his Pa, that's still a lot of laughter to be had, and no matter what he's still a gift from God."

"Yes, yes, Matthew Isaac." Hoss said. "Matty…." Most men in his time would be uncomfortable watching his wife feed their son, in front of her sister in this way, but Cartwright men were married to the McCabe sisters and had truly become used to them.

"He's eating fine….." Drew came running in behind Livy.

"I couldn't hold him anymore….."

"Mama, I wannna see baby…."

Hoss picks him up. "Alright, Buddy, Well you see he's eating right now…."

"why he eat like that."

"You eat like that when you were like remember." Willow asked.

"No….its like the ne calves, and the baby kittens….they eat from their Mama's too."

"that's right…." Ginny said.

Charles Augustus Hackett comes to town and tries to buy the Ponderosa and doesn't seem to want to take no for an answer since a lot of his companies are public, Adam and Ginny, buy them. Getting controlling interests, and buy several of his other businesses out from under him. Since the Ponderosa as privately owned he couldn't do the same. He left tail between his legs. After that visit, Ben is a temporary judge and must decide whether to let a guilty man go free or get the money from the bank back, luckily his daughter in law can tell when people are lying and is able to figure out where it is. Hoss finds a little girl, and he and Willow take care of her, for a while until relatives can be found.

**A/N: Since I mostly went through most of the Adam episodes things will start to depart from the series more and more, but things will still be mentioned. **

Finally, at Izzy and Drew's Birthday party a little grey male tabby, with pale blue eyes she named Rio. Drew turned two, and Izzy turned eleven. Besides Rio, Izzy received a few canvases, few books, a new leather bound journal, a new bottle of ink, and a new pen. Drew received some new clothes, new shoes, a new ball, a hat, some new blocks of all shapes and sizes, and several picture books.

Joe's Birthday party in July, was circumvented because the men needed to go Cattle drive. The twins turned one, and Adam was sorry he missed it but it was an important cattle drive, they needed to get the cattle to the market, so it could get on the train east. The women celebrated the party together. Will went on the drive, with his cousins and the hands. George, and Jasper of course stayed behind not and went to the twins birthday party.


	17. As times goes by

It was a chilly day in Mid-April, and Ginny was up earlier than usual. She felt all kinds of guilty and a little sick, Abraham Lincoln was at the very moment, very far away from where she stood lay dying because she didn't say anything. She knew the exact circumstances of the attack, she knew the players, she knew the full reach of the crime, she knew of the two weeks searching for Johns Wilkes Booth and how that would end she knew of the farce of the Military Tribunal where innocent people such as Mary Surratt and Dr. Samuel Mudd would be convicted despite not doing anything wrong. Mary Surratt's only crime was having a son with questionable friends, and Dr. Mudd did what doctors are supposed to do, treat the patient in front of them, and yet they were tarred with the same brush, Samuel Mudd was eventually released from Prison but still died without his name being cleared and Mary Surratt was executed or would be very soon. She felt sick because she could very well have told some one she could have prevented this, she could have told someone but she didn't. And she ordered Her sisters, and daughter not to say anything as well. Because this was an important moment in history that as horrible of a moment as it was, it was important moment in history, Resconstruction would have been very different with Lincoln at the helm, and she couldn't begin to comprehend the changes that would make, because of Lincoln's death the powers that be were that much harder on the South, and good or Bad those consequences helped shape the America that she knew she couldn't risk that change. She knew what some of the differences would be, she knew that Lincoln would have been kinder and gentler with the Southern states once they repatriated, that a lot of the rules and laws that came from the North that hobbled the South's freedom during reconstruction were retribution, but she also knew things like that were instrumental and shaping the America she knew. Adam found her crying in the main room on the couch, she sobbingly told him the whole story from her point of view, he hugged her and rubbed her back.

"So Why is saving me, saving Hoss different from saving President Lincoln."

"Your Deaths or lack of death wasn't a major turning point in American History, his was." She sobbed. "But Who am I to judge that. I killed a man…" She started crying again. And mad herself sick, she vomited all over the floor. He put her to bed. And told the twins and Izzy that Mama is sick today. Then he dressed them, and got Izzy to dress herself, a little before breakfast she showed up on hoss's doorstep with the children, willow cheerfully answered.

"Ginny's sick, I hope you don't mind watching the kids today…..Willow."

"I don't mind at all, Izzy can be my special helper." After getting the children settled in the living room, and Izzy volunteered to get the eggs for her aunt.

"Hoss could you tell Pa, I need to take care of my wife today." Adam said.

"Yes…."

"Uh, Sure Adam, if it's important…..What's going on?"

"She had knowledge of the future, they all did, she made a decision ordered the other and she's, she made herself sick over it. Being a history professor she knew how bad it would be if she told, but her not telling people would still die….."

"Adam?"

"She's blaming herself for…..." Willow asked.

"Yes she is."

"She told me Adam, She told me months ago…we have no secrets, she thought I needed to know." Hoss said. "She explained why Ginny thought President Lincoln had to die, not say agree but Ginny's smarter than both of when it comes to things like this. So she made herself sick?"

"Yeah, she did. I can't leave her alone she feels so guilty, not only for his death but for other people's…."

"Yer right, Adam go ta her, I'll take care of yer work, and Wills'll take care of the Izzy and the twins." Adam sat and laid with Ginny all day comforting her anyway he could. A month later, Matthew Isaac Cartwright was born and a week later he was baptized. Little Joe and Livy were his Godparents. By the time Hoss and the men left with the cattle, Little Matty was nearly a month and half old.

While the men were out on the Cattle drive, Willow, and Ginny were taking care of their babies, one morning, Gil had stayed behind to take care of the ranch, Becky and Izzy were outside playing.

"I wish I could research Matty's condition….." Willow said as she held her baby, Drew and the twins were in the large pen. "But the only real research tool from the future we have is the kid's encyclopedia on Izzy's tablet, it's completely downloaded as part of the software which means it works both with and without the internet, When I was trying to convince Papa not to smoke it had the information I needed in the not-internet part, but this…."

"I know…..we could write a few city doctors, but many of them, most of them in fact are going to the kind that run the kind of places that take in children like that and they're just going to recommend sending him to their institution which you cannot do, first of all we don't know how badly he's effected if all, and even if he is mentally handicapped, there's no need for him to go anywhere second, even if there was a need. Those places are still hellholes, and they won't be halfway decent until sometime in the late 1980s, early 1990s."

"I would never send my child away, Ginny no matter how bad off he is, and neither would Hoss. He promised me, he promised me Matty wasn't going anywhere and I know he'll keep that promise…..he told me if really needs medical help, if he's that bad off, he'll hire a nurse to help me. He said he talked it over with Papa, and Papa agreed that no Cartwright would ever be send away and that he'd pay for the nurse, or any special equipment if it came to that."

"You know, we were really blessed Wills, with the family that found out, if we landed in any other living room, on any other ranch in the area, why might not have fared as well."

"I know and I thank the big guy every day for that. He gave me my husband and my two beautiful boys…..and a wonderfully generous father-in-law…."

Matty started crying. "Sounds like he's hungry….."

"Sounds like it….I'm going to go feed him….."

Later that night and at least 100 miles away, the men camped for the night, Hoss, Adam, Will, and Joe were camping together, and Adam was holding something in his hand.

"What have you got there cousin?" Will asked.

"It's a Book, Izzy made for me. It's sort of like a dime store novel, but not as **_exciting_** it's about our family. It's our story. Her Mama's and Mine, and hers. It's very well done….I think Ginny probably did the binding for her, but she obviously did everything else herself. She gave it to me before I left….She said here Papa, in case you get bored I made you something to read."

"Can I see?" Hoss said.

"Sure." He handed over.

"Once upon a time in 1862 in the Sierra Nevadas, Widower Ben Cartwright took a Young Widow Virginia Westin, her sisters Olivia and Willow and her daughter Isabelle into his home, His oldest Adam was a smart and educated man and the Widow Westin was former tutor and governess who like her sister was an eccentric as they come. The two found they loved arguing about all things academic, but it was more than that, he cared about her and her daughter and soon true love began to bloom. It wasn't long before they married in a double ceremony with Adam's Younger brother Hoss, and Ginny's younger sister Willow who had fallen in love at first sight…..I like the pictures."

"Quite the artist isn't she…." He smiled. He'd bought her special pens and brushes and everything. He knew how talented she was and he'd encourage her. When they got to their destination they, they sold the cattle and started to ride back. It was the beginning of the last day of July by the time the men made it back to the Ponderosa. The first thing they did was bathe and then put on clean clothes. Hoss was amazed at how much Matty had grown in just a month and half. Drew looked bigger too.

Another few weeks passed and before they knew it was August. Becky and Izzy were learning all kinds of new things, Math and Science, and History. Drew was completely out of diapers and proud of it. Matty was able to sit up with help, and could babble, he could smile. Meanwhile, a very, very pregnant Livy was convinced she was never going to give birth. Her ankles and feet were huge, her back was sore, her breasts were enlarged. She could barely move, she was sitting with her feet up in her home, she'd been staying home for the last few days. Her mother in law and oldest sister in law Sarah were taking care of her, while her husband was at work.

"this baby is never going to come out…." She said.

"Relax, she or he is going to come, and you'll have a baby in your arms soon enough." Jenny said.

"I hope so, I feel like I've been pregnant forever…"

"I know the feeling, with Sally I seemed to be pregnant for longer than I was with Ellie"

"Where are my littlest sisters in law?"

"Outside playing, they'll be inside later…"

"Fair enough. Jasper has been so good to me. He brought me Peppermints every day in the early stages of my pregnancy because it helped my nausea and he brings me to the International House a couple times a week because of my cravings. He drove me to my Willow's last week so she could make a special bread that only she could make…."

"My son is a very sweet boy." Jenny said despite being a stepmother she considered Jasper, Thad, and sarah her actual children and not stepchildren.

"I know. He brings me wild flowers, picks them for me every day." She smiles.

"We were so worried Jasper would never find anyone but it appears he found his soul mate."

"Ooh…." Livy felt her stomach And then horror and delight filled as her water broke. Jenny turned to her 13 year old stepdaughter.

"Sarah can you ride to your Pa's shop, and tell your brother that the baby is coming…..I need to get your sister-in-law in bed."

"Sure, Mama." Sarah said.

"Take Sawyer he's the fastest horse of all of them." Livy said. She said her thanks and then left. Meanwhile at the shop, Ben was there he wanted to talk over the timber contract while he was in town anyway. Sarah came in the shop. George stopped her she was out of breath.

"Sarah what's wrong?"

"The baby's coming…." She said.

"Jasper!" George said. Jasper came out of the back. "Your wife's having your child. Go get the doctor son."

Jasper did as he was told, he and Sarah rode back. Ben rode back to the Ponderosa and told his daughters-in-law, they decided that Ginny would go, and Willow would stay with the children. When they got there, she was in great pain, Ginny went to her sister's sider to hours later, her husband was already there. the doctor was there.

"She's ready, Mrs. Cartwright, You're Just in time…." Paul Martin said a baby came out. One last push. And the baby was screaming. "It's a girl…."

"It's a girl…." Jasper said. "Enid Rose, Rosie….."

He held his daughter with a smile on his face.

His wife screamed. I turned out to be the after birth. After the birth of Rosie, as she was called, Jasper held her tightly after Ginny dressed her. His wife was too exhausted. Not that he blamed her. The reverend baptized her a week later. Ginny and Thaddeus and her godparents. Enid Rose Norris. The Reverend left soon after and didn't come back, by October he was truly missed and a new reverend was found. Adam went into town with Izzy for supplies, before getting supplies and some candy for Izzy he decided to meet the new preacher. He stopped in the church. '

"Papa, I don't want to stop in the church." Izzy whined. Adam swatted her.

"Izzy behave yourself." He entered the church and took off his hat. The new preacher approached them.

"Hello, I'm Reverend Paul Watson."

"Adam Cartwright and my daughter, Izzy. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Izzy."

"It's nice to meet you, Reverend."

He smiled. "Nice to meet you Izzy, Mister Cartwright, is there anything I can do for you."

"No, We just wanted to meet you. It isn't every day the town gets a new preacher."

"Oh, well as I said it's nice to meet you, it's always nice to meet new people, especially members of he congregation. I plan to build a new church the church in Virginia city was built in haste and was always meant to be temporary, I plan to build a larger permanent church."

"My Papa can help me an Architect." Adam gave her a stern look, then smiled at her because of the proud look she was giving off.

"I could draw up some plans, that wouldn't be a problem."

A few days later, Reverend Paul Watson's past came a calling being a former gunslinger the brother of a past victim wanted vengeance. Ginny found him and talked to him. "Mister Rexford, I take it you have a problem with our new preacher."

"He killed my brother." Rexford said.

"He was a different man then." Rexford huffed. "You doubt that. He doesn't even carry a gun anymore. He's a man of peace, a man of god."

"You think I should just forgive him, Mrs. Cartwright?"

"I do, for several reasons, one only God has the right to judge us. He will face is maker one day, Mister Rexford he will face the father and be judged, as will we all. Do you really want to be judged for taking vengeance and that's what this is, it isn't justice, it is vengeance."

"I loved my brother."

"I have no doubt that you did, I love my sisters very much. But Killing in cold blood isn't the way to honor his memory, there's something else, holding onto all this hatred and anger is good for you. It will turn you into something you aren't, something you weren't meant to be. You need to release your anger toward Paul Watson, and find a way to forgive him. When I was engaged to be married I was working as a tutor, and My father and stepmother were killed in a wagon accident, the other drive was drunk, I don't mean had a few drinks I mean blind drunk, he could barely stand let alone drive a wagon, obviously there was nothing I could do, but it was clear who's fault the accident was even if the law didn't see it that way…..I had such anger in me, but my first husband, not long after we were married he said to me. Do not let that man win, do not let him control you. By being so angry and wrathful I was letting that drunk control me and my emotions, do you really want Paul Watson to have that control over you. It doesn't matter if you think he's a good man or not, do you want him to have that much control?"

"No, Ma'am, I don't."

"You don't have to be friends with the man, or even like him, but carrying around this anger and hatred is only going to hurt you, and poison you. Forgive him, not for him, but for yourself."

"Did you forgive the man?"

"He was young, younger me, he was only 16, I forgave him. And I felt myself being unburdened when I did…."

"Thank you….."

The weeks of fall passed slowly and before they knew it, it was early November, the new church was still being built and everyone was preparing for the winter. It was an ordinary autumn day, and they were in Willow's canning room and kitchen, Laura, Livy Willow, Peggy, Ginny, and Izzy were canning up a storm. Hop sing had been doing the same thing at the ponderosa. Although Willow also canned beauty products, and baby food. There were enough Mason jars, to go around. And there was labeling involved as well. After the home canning process, each woman brought home their jars, dozens of them, a few days later and shelved them for the winter. During the canning sessions, Laura announced that she was four months pregnant, Meaning she would probably she would have her baby around April no one asked why she didn't mention it before it was none of their business.


	18. the troubled houseguest

**The next chapter is based almost entirely on the episode the trouble with Jamie a season 7 1966 episode guest starring Michael Burns. As a spoiled brat of a distant relative. Soon I will changing the way I write more and more. **

The winter of 1965-1966 went by quickly and before anyone knew it was spring. Drew was almost three, the twins were almost two, Rosie was 8 months old, Matty was year old, and Izzy was almost 12. At Hoss and Willow's House, Hoss had already gone through spring fever had he did every year. And Matty did seem slower than most babies it took until he was almost a year before he started crawling and he hadn't started walking yet. He had trouble grasping things with his hands, but his verbal abilities were the same as his brother's and Drew was over two years older than him. Ginny said he probably has he was probably fine mentally his problems would be physical. Willow was teaching Both boys the alphabet and numbers after Hoss left for breakfast, the Morrisey gang as terrorizing Virginia City while Roy Coffee was out of town they killed a deputy and the town council hired a famous law man to be temporary sheriff One Joe seemed to idolized. Hoss got shot. Helping out, and Willow went out of her mind, Joe learned a lesson about how law men become famous. A few weeks later, Ben's Cousin Matthew and his son Jamie visit, Jamie is a spoiled brat. Izzy of course didn't care he was a spoiled brat she was determined that there was a nice boy underneath there. She was already getting her fishing poles ready to take him fishing.

"You'll like it here, Jamie, it's a lot of fun, I mean everyone has chores but when the chores are over there's plenty to do. There's fishing and games, and horses…." Izzy said excitedly as the entire family gathered around Ben's table, Matthew was talking with Ben. The women were taking care of their children, leaving her to talk to who she considered her new friend. Jamie may be a spoiled brat but he'd been semi-nice to her. He thought it was something of an ego boost to have someone fawn over her, at least that's what his ego told him, truth was Izzy would be nice to anyone.

"So your youngest grandson is named Matthew Isaac?" Matthew asked after the honey haired chubby boy laughedfrom Willow's arms

"I'd like to say we named him after you, but we didn't, when we decided the name we originally picked didn't fit Ginny informed us that Matthew meant God's gift, and Isaac meant Laughter I liked the sound of that." Willow said. "I mean I like the name Willow, but Willow came from my mother's maiden name Willows, and my middle name Annalise means Graced."

"You're lucky at least when it comes to middle names wills….' Livy said.

"What's your middle name, Mrs. Norris?" Elizabeth Drew asked.

"Don't…." Livy told her sisters.

"Don't be such a spoilsport Livy, Ginny said, "Her middle name is Artemis after the Greek Moon Goddess, and also after a championship Horse that her Mother happened to breed, and train before she was born."

"Ah…." Matthew said. Livy pouted while Jasper rubbed her back Rosie babbled Ma MaMamaaa .

"I'm here, Sweet girl…." She said. A few days later, After a discussion with Matthew confessed he wasn't sure what to do that he had ignored his son so long that he let him turn into a spoiled brat Ben convinced him to leave that he'd take care of Jamie, while Matthew took care of his business deal. Matthew and Elizabeth left. Jamie was upset, The first night he went into town and got into trouble, when Roy Coffee brought him home interrupting Ben and Joe's sleep, the other's being grateful they were sleeping peacefully in their beds far enough away Roy told him to keep the boy under control.

The next day, everyone was working Hoss was in town, Adam was off working, Joe was supervising Izzy, the Willow and Ginny were baking, Slowly Izzy was taking more chores on the ranch. She was almost 12 after all. And she was excited to help her Papa and Uncles on the ranch. Even just a little she still had school with her Mama and Becky but she was happy to help. She did things like feed the chickens, and collected the eggs, and milk the cows. Help her Mama, Aunt Willow, and hop-sing with their gardens. She was happy. She also helped feed the animals. Her cat Rio was a strange cat, he was more like a Dog, the grey tabby who had grown some but stayed small as he was the runt of the litter, followed her everywhere like a faithful dog did. He slept on the front porch of Adam's house in the Izzy made for him not the barn which even Adam was fine with cat took to protecting his family he howled and hissed and anyone who came on the front porch. He kept the house, yard and barn mouse and rat free. He obeyed her like a dog would. On this particular day Izzy was in the Ponderosa yard helping her Uncle Joe feed a calf. She was calling Tiny. She knew not to name the animals that were food. But giving them color coded named or descriptive names did help her keep track.

"You keep feeding him, Honey and he'll grow big and strong." Joe said encouragingly.

"Thanks Uncle Joe." She said brightly

"Is that calf going to be ready for the stock show?" Ben asked.

"I think so he's coming a long real fine." Joe said.

"Good, I'm glad Uncle Joe. I like that I helped…."

"You were a big help." Joe said. She beamed at him.

"Well, come on Young fellow we have some book work to do." Ben said.

"You can stop now honey…."

"Yes, Sir. I have to go feed the chickens now…..come on Rio." The cat jumped off his perch and followed her. She went off in the direction of the chicken coop.

"She's a good girl…." Ben said.

"Definitely….."

"Strange cat, acts like a hound though." Joe muttered. They stopped and talked to Jamie on their way in. while she fed the chickens, After she fed the chickens she went over and found Jamie doing something he shouldn't be doing.

"You shouldn't be doing that. You'll get in trouble."

"Go away, little girl."

"Jamie you could hurt the calf if you don't know what you're doing….Don't…." She grabbed the rope from him, and he pushed her, She fell over and tripped over something and screamed when she fell. Ben and Little Joe Come out. She was still holding the rope and was crying. Her leg was at an odd angle. Ben runs to her side and picks her up.

"What's the matter honey?"

"Grandpa he was going to rope the calf and I thought he'd hurt him, so I took the rope away, so he pushed me, I think I broke my leg…." She was crying, really bawling now.

"I'll get the doctor…." Joe said. "I'll go get him Honey….."

"You do that, Jamie get out of my sight and get to your room as soon as we know my granddaughter's alright you'll be getting a tanning." Ben said calmly

Joe went and got Paul Martin came, Ben settled her on the bed, in what used to be her room. He got Hop-Sing to bring her something to eat. He got one of the hands to get Adam. Adam was by her side rubbing her back, Ginny was having a baking day with Willow. One of the reasons Izzy was doing ranch chores today. Unless she was watched every second the girl was useless at baking. She tended to mix up sugar and salt.

"Shh, Sweetheart, it's going to be alright, Papa's here." Adam said rubbing her back.

"Sing to me Papa…." She said miserably

"Alright…..Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side, rainbows are visions, they're only illusions, Rainbows have nothing to hide. So we've been told and some choose to believe it, someday we'll find it the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me…." He looked at his daughter she wasn't having trouble breathing now, and her crying was down to sniffles. Paul Martin came in.

"Hello, Adam, Hello, Izzy…."

"Hi, Doctor Martin." She said the pain in her voice noticeable.

"I need to examine her leg, I brought a split."

"I already took off her tights, doctor."

"Good, let's have a look. It looks like it's a bad break. I have to manipulate the leg back into place Adam, it's going to hurt her. I brought some Medicine to give her, to reduce the pain once it's taken effect I'll do it." He took out a bottle, and a spoon and gave it to her. "It shouldn't take a few minutes…..Adam can I talk to you." They walked over to the door. "The break was bad, she may walk with a limp, after she heals. She should stay in bed, on the couch for 6 weeks to a two months. And she'll need to walk with a crutch after that….until she gets her strength back, it'd be best if it she keeps all pressure off the leg…."

He nodded he was upset. But he was grateful that, Paul was always good with children. He put the leg back in place, and split it. Adam carried her to the cart that the horse was hitched to and brought her back to his house, he carried her up to bed, the medicine had put her to sleep. He told his wife what happened and she looked pensive.

"I'm going to build a traction pulley to keep her leg up…." She said, and left the room. "I need you to stop at the carpentry shop and tell Livy she'd be better at it, I need her help…."

"Not a problem, Love I'm going to go into town and get the medicine the doctor prescribed and some treats for Izzy." Meanwhile at the Ranch house. Ben entered the Jamie's room.

"Jamie what possessed you to push my granddaughter?"

"I don't know, really. I wanted to rope the calf, and she wouldn't let me. I've never hurt anyone before, I mean I never physically hurt an innocent person before. I mean I've been in fights with boys my own age, but she's just a little girl, thisIt feels…..I've never felt this way before. I feel…."

"Guilty?"

"Yes, I think so. I mean Izzy was nice to me, she tried to be, but all I did was push her away, and I hurt her. I didn't mean to hurt her…..I really didn't."

"Jamie I'm going to tan you, and then we're going to talk about your chores."

"Chores."

"I've decided this wouldn't have happened if you had things to do, things to keep you busy." Ben gave Jamie a tanning. Then set him up with some chores. Adam came back with the medicine, with a big bag of candy for Izzy which would be carefully regulated. He had bought some charcoals and inks, and other such things, and some paper for her to draw on. He also brought Livy, who immediately went to work with His wife building the traction for the girl's leg over the bed. They were also talking about chamber pots, and diapers, he decided not get involved with that conversation.

Later that day, while building the traction pulley, Izzy, and the three sisters discussed Jamie. "I think he has anger and abandonment issues." Izzy said.

"What makes you say that, Diz?" Livy said.

"I grew up on the army base too. I know these things when I see them." She said.

"Watch your tone little girl." Ginny said.

"Sorry Mama, Sorry Alivy."

"Already forgiven, Kiddo." Livy said.

A few weeks, later. Jamie had started working well. And he became close to Izzy who had developed a crush on him. Because he felt so guilty he began spending time with her, and waiting on her, being really sweet to her. Adam still didn't like him, and even though his work was still not up to par with the other ranch hands he was trying his hardest. The fact that he had hurt an innocent person, really affected him. He had never done that before not in his eyes, the fights he had gotten into before he never considered those boys innocent and the pranks he played on his teachers and other adults he never considers them innocents either, but he knew Izzy was innocent and she was nice, she had been kind to him, even given him some of her candy, and offered to take him fishing not that he wanted to go fishing. But he felt bad he hurt her. It was the first time he felt bad he hurt someone. He didn't see her as a girl he wanted to court or anything he still saw her as a little girl, even though she had a major crush on him, but he still saw her as a nice girl, as a friend. As much as he was there for Ben's strict discipline, and as good as he got as chores, he was also there for Ginny's and Willow's mothering, Ginny was well practiced at mothering, and Willow was too. He wasn't just becoming respectful, and responsible like Ben had planned, he was becoming kind, and compassionate, One month into his time at the ranch, and right before Drew and Izzy's Birthdays. He was sitting in Izzy's room she was in her traction thing, and Jamie and Izzy were playing chess.

"You're getting better." He said.

"I'm still not good as Aunt Livy."

"Your Aunt Livy is a Wolf and sheep's clothing when it comes to chess, She beats everyone she comes into contact with and she does so easily, often times without them releasing the first time, or even second time, they think they're letting her win."

"She was trained by a chess master she takes it very seriously."

"Your Mother's almost as Good, How could your aunt Willow doesn't play chess…."

"She's better at Poker."

"Poker I think I played once, not very sophisticated?"

"It is the way she played and you have to be able to read people, I know people play Faro here, but She's excellent at Poker, I'm pretty sure her and uncle Hoss play strip poker."

"What's strip poker?"

"What does it sound like?"

"What does it sound like?" Jamie gaped like a landed fish. "Are you getting better at your chores?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. I really am sorry I hurt you."

"Jamie you apologized plenty.I forgave you, part of being human is our compassion and our ability to forgive I forgave you, weeks ago…." Ginny suddenly came into the room with cookies.

'Hi, Mama."

"Hi, darling….I brought, you Oatmeal and honey cookies, and sweet tea….."

"Thanks, Mama…."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cartwright."

"I'll be back in one half an hour, Jamie you have chores, and _Izzy…."_

She blushes. "I know Mama."

The next day, Jamie is working at repairing a fence a fence with Adam. Adam looked over toward Jamie. "Jamie you're doing a good a job, so far and Izzy holds no grudge neither does Ginny and she's the best judge of character I've ever met, next to her sister Willow. I want to like you. And I'm coming around to it. Ginny says you're just a scared little boy, and I ought to treat you as such. Jamie You've grown this last month, You're becoming respectful, resourceful, kind, compassionate, these are good things….."

"I'm trying sir, I really am. You know when I hurt Izzy it was the first time in my life I ever felt guilty for something I'd done. She'd been nothing but kind to me and I'd hurt her, and when your father tanned me I felt relief, almost as if getting punished made up for what I did, even though I couldn't sit comfortably for a few days, I did feel better after my tanning, I didn't mean to hurt Izzy, and the tanning relieved some of my guilt." They continued to work on the fence together."

"I can understand that, When I was about 15, I accidentally hurt little Joe, we were roughhousing and My father took me to the barn, because I was so much bigger than him and I shouldn't have been roughhousing with him, I felt less guilty after my tanning. I roughhoused with Hoss all the time it was fine because he was big for his age, but Little Joe was still too little, and I forgot that…."

"Sir, when I first got here, your father told me that my father loved me but we did a good job of hurting each other do you think that's true."

"I think your father loves you, you don't see how he looks at you, he feels guilty, he's failed you. He loves you Jamie. He just doesn't know what to do for you."

"I'm glad he left me here. I've learned more here than I did at any of the boarding schools I went to, I learned to be a better man. My father and I were never close even before my mother died, but before she died, he used to be very I suppose sweet is the word to me. He'd bring me candy, and small toys back from business trips, or I'd sit with him in his office while he worked and But after she died I became invisible to him, first the Nannies took care of me then it was a series of boarding schools, I behaved to badly at all the boarding schools, because I wanted to be kicked out. I wanted him to notice to me, to come get me, but he never did, he just sent me to another one, Then it just became a pattern that neither one of us could escape from."

"You've been talking to My Wife."

"She's nice to talk to, she's helping me realize that part of the way I behaved was because I wanted any attention I could get from him, even if it was negative attention. But now that I'm almost an adult, I can't let his lack of attention control me anymore especially since negative behavior is not going to get me what I really want which is a relationship with him."

"That sounds more like Willow talking…."

"they've both helped me realize that I need to grow up and be a man if I'm going to really get his attention, and if I'm going to get the kind of attention I want from him I need to be a good strong responsible man."

Another month passed and Jamie celebrated the birthdays of Izzy, Drew, and the twins. His father came back, and he was slightly upset that his father was marrying his in his mind only friend Elizabeth Drew, but he handled it respectfully and reposefully congratulating them both and offering them both wishes, this is after shaking his father's hand when he arrived and helping him with his bags. Matthew saw that his son had changed and then realized he had little to do with it and felt all kinds of guilty, he had a heartfelt talk with him and the two made amends, and started to heal.


	19. Transitions

When Izzy Split was taken off she didn't limp exactly, but she did have trouble walking. She reminded her parents of her siblings toddling about. It was Late July when that happened. Ginny had a regime of exercises for her to do. On the second day, doc Martin examined her leg, and was amazed.

"Its amazing it's weak but completely mended. Mrs. Cartwright are you alright?"

"I'm having a child, I'm two months along and I don't feel well….only Adam knows….."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Nausea and back-pain it's worse than with my other pregnancies."

"What worked with your other pregnancies?"

"Peppermints and mint tea, and uh burnt toast….for the nausea, and back rubs, and acupuncture for the back pain, will with Izzy…."

"Well, I'm sure you could find someone in Chinese practitioner but I don't think your husband would think it would be a good idea."

"Adam is surprisingly open minded, but may be right"

"I could prescribe you medicine for the pain."

"No, thank you. I don't know and neither do you what that could do to the baby."

"you're right I don't, we don't know enough about these drugs. Is that why you're always weary when I prescribe something to one of your children."

"Yes, we just don't know any of the side effects of these medicines, immediate or long term, there's no testing them out, and even if the makers of them knew they don't tell us." Truth is she did know a lot of them, Heroine, Morphine, Cocaine.

"I suppose Your right I never thought of it that way."

"Why, don't we have a talk, I can make some tea for me and coffee for you, I always have some brewing for my boys, Dizzy girl why don't you get your crutches and go find Becky."

Becky smiled and grabbed her crutches and left the house.

"Yes, those two are as thick as thieves. Stay here, in the living room Doctor Martin and I'll go make the Tea." A few minutes later she returned with the tea. "I made myself Mint tea, and here's your coffee, Cream, two sugars right?"

"Yes, thank you." She sat down on the couch and so did he far from her. "Now what seems to be the problem, Mrs. Cartwright?"

"My nausea is out of control. I can't seem to keep anything down, I'm sick most of the day except at breakfast I manage to get down one scrambled egg, and piece of toast every morning and it stays down, I can't pick up the twins now, My back's too sore. Adam's had to do it for the last week. I'm lucky that Izzy can help me now."

"Is there anything else you can keep down?"

"There's a Soup I make Matzo Ball Soup, I can keep that down, even with chicken in it."

"I suggest you make that if you can keep that down…..anything you can keep down that's relatively healthy you make….I don't suggest you overindulge in Pie even you keep those down, just because you're eating for two doesn't mean you should be indulging for two."

Eventually Hoss came running in. "doc, Doc you're needed, Gil Crane got hurt bad, he was thrown and trampled by a wild horse, real bad you need to come now!"

Meanwhile, Gil was laying with his chest and head bleeding. "Mister Cartwright, You gotta take in my little girl….she's all I have her Mama was an orphan and My family, they're all gone, the last died five years ago influenza epidemic back east. She has no one, Please you have to promise me, Everything in my cabin and my horse goes to her, if I don't make Mister Cartwright, Adam….please…..She loves Izzy so much…and Miss Ginny…"

"I Promise Gil, I promise You're my Witness Frank, Joe."

"Sure, Adam…." Joe Said.

"Yes, Mister Cartwright." Frank Hollis said. Frank was a direct Maternal ancestor of Bobby Westin, and therefor Izzy, Adam knew because Ginny told him. Izzy, Willow and Livy knew his name but never made the connection. He was a young Union Army Veteran who'd been an enlisted soldier in the Calvary. He was 21 and in the original history he married the now 17 year old Sarah Norris. He senses some matchmaking in the future, it did explain why Sarah and Izzy got along so well, and had the same ears. He was kind of shocked when Ginny explained that to him. Hoss came in with the doctor, the doctor made it just in time to watch Gil die, he examined him, then they loaded Gil's body into the wagon and they took it to the undertaker it would be buried in town next to his wife. Adam went back to the house where Becky and Izzy were playing with the twins. He stopped to see Ginny first.

"How did it go?"

"He asked me to take in Becky, I promised we would." He said quietly.

"Adam I have no problem with that."

"Girls we need to talk to you." Izzy and Becky put the twins down and came in the couches, Adam and Ginny sat in the chairs. "Girls, there was an accident today, and Gil Crane was hurt."

"My Pa was hurt." Becky said in a panicky voice.

"Yes, Becky he was I'm sorry but he didn't make it."

"What will happen to me?"

"He asked me to take care of you, Frank Hollis, and Little Joe are my witnesses, you had no other family so the adoption will go by quickly."

"Do I have to call you pa?"

"You can call me Papa, like Izzy and the twins do, or Uncle Adam if you're more comfortable with that." A few days later they had the funeral Gil was buried next to his wife. Gilbert Henry Crane 1835-1866 his tombstone said. After the funeral, they went to a lawyer and frank Hollis and Little Joe, and another hand sworn affidavits that Gil said what he said. The adoption was pushed through immediately after that. They cleaned out the cabin that was Gil's for all of Becky's life, everything was her's, now. they prepared the room next to Izzy. Although with five bedrooms total, they were at their limit, with Ginny and Adam in one, the twins in the nursery, Izzy and Becky in their own rooms and the new baby in their own room, depending on the sex of the baby they would share with either Gabe or Molly. And if they had another kid after that, Izzy and Becky might have to share. Becky's Horse Victory was moved from the hand barn to Adam's barn. Another few weeks passed. Becky was depressed and not doing well at all. She was simply existing. Ginny's Nausea was getting worse. Becky found her one night in mid-October on the first floor, staring out at the rain with a bucket in her hand, and a cup of mint tea in front of her.

"Aunt Ginny?"

"Becky are you alright honey?"

"I can't sleep."

"Me either."

"Your stomach again."

"Yes, What about you?"

"I had dreams about my Pa."

"Bad dreams."

"Yes, Ma'am. Dreams about what happened to him."

"Come here…." She opens her arms, and becky lets out a strangled cry and goes to her, Becky sits on her lap. And she rocks her. And Ginny sings. "why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side, rainbows are visions, they're only allusions, rainbows have nothing to hide, so we've been told and some choose to believe it. I know they're wrong wait and see. Some day we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers, and me…Who said every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star, somebody thought of that, and somebody believed it, Look what it's done so far. What's so Amazing that keeps us Star gazing, and what do you think we might see. The rainbow connection, someday we'll find it the lovers, the dreamers, and me. All of under it's spell it's probably magic, Have you been half asleep when you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name. Is it the sweet sound that called the young sailors, the voice might be one in the same. I've heard it too many times to ignore it. It's something I'm supposed to be. Someday We'll fine it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me….." she trails off. "Becky…."

"She's asleep. You sounded beautiful love." Adam said. "You need me to carry her up."

"Please….I just wanted to sooth her, I can't move her I'm not strong enough." Adam picked Becky up, and carried her up the stairs, Ginny followed after blowing out some lamps. After Adam tucked her in, Adam and Ginny met in their bedroom.

"How's Frank doing?"

"He's doing well, he's very good at his job, but he's just a kid, when are you going to introduce him to Sarah?"

"I'm not sure, maybe I shouldn't interfere I mean they met without my interference but if they don't meet Izzy won't be born….."

"We could have giant Ponderosa picnic, Pa used to have them when Joe and Hoss were little for the hand to thank them for the Good work, it's still warm enough. Invite the Norris's and Will and Laura…..and just have tons of food, if they meet they meet and if they don't they don't, it technically wouldn't be meddling."

"Thank you."

"Now, why couldn't you sleep?"

"Well, there was the nausea but little no name was really being active tonight…..We should really talk names."

"Alright if it's a boy...How about Christopher, Michael, Thomas, Daniel….."

"I like those. Any of those are fine, If it's a girl, I want to name her Grace…."

"Grace okay, Grace it is."

"What do you think of the name Aaron?"

"Aaron Cartwright, I like it but I honestly like Christopher better."

"We can decide when the day comes we just need to come up with more girl names, How about Jane, Louise, Katherine, I've always liked the name Katie, and I like the name Daphne."

"I like the Katie too, and the Jane Louise, I'm don't think I'd like Louise as a first name, though, and Daphne doesn't sound quite right somehow."

"Ugh…." She rubbed her stomach."

"Is nothing helping your nausea?"

"The mint tea helps, the peppermints, I'm almost through with the first trimester, meaning the nausea should end soon…..but it might not, I had a friend a Lieutenant's wife who was in my Birthing class when I was pregnant with Izzy she was sick throughout her pregnancy….."

"Should?"

"Just trust me."

"I do…."

"It's nice, it still being warm despite it being fall…."

"Hmmm." Adam said.

"Willow's really worried about Matty, She's scared, terrified that he's going to be slow, really slow, that he'll be so slow he'll need help for the rest of his life, which she'll gladly give him but when he outlives her when she and Hoss are gone she's terrified of that, but there's no way to tell until he's at least 2, or 3 maybe 4 if he was affected that way. I mean if I was more learned on the subject maybe I would know something more, but early education was never really my field, I was a college professor, I mean I did tutor high school students and middle school students when I was in grad school but I never worked with small children I took care of them but only as a mother, or as a sister, or friend."

"I know it's frustrating Love, Hoss is scared too, He didn't like to show it and you know how optimistic my brother is, but he fears for his child. He talked to My father about setting up a trust for Matty specifically for that, Pa told him to wait until they know. I think Pa's worried to, but the truth is as long as there's any Cartwright around, and the Ponderosa is here Matty would be taken care of. None of us let him suffer….."

"I know, truth is I think Drew is going to be the best with him, they're so sweet together, he certainly takes his role as big brother very seriously."

Adam smiled remembering when Drew broke his honey oatmeal cookie in half and gave some to Matty. "Yeah….It's Strange, growing up, Hoss, and Joe and I were so far apart in age, but Becky and Izzy aside, all these children of ours are close in age."

"Well, Little Joe's won't if he stays on course, he was the only one to marry in the original history and he didn't marry until sometime in the early 1870s."

"What took him so long?"

"Same thing that took you so Long, Love. Every time he got close, something tragic happened to the woman he tried to marry."

"Poor Little Joe."

"I know you Cartwright's have the worse luck with women, something your father seemed to have passed onto you."

"Until we met the McCabe sisters."

"It was pretty lucky for all of us, I can't imagine going back the way things were. I mean Miss indoor plumbing and definitely miss electricity and some of my favorite gadgets, but I wouldn't give up the life I have here for any of them, I just feel so sorry for Willow, she's just my little sister I don't want her to be in pain."

I know." He hugged her tight. "I feel the same about Hoss."

"You know it's a minor miracle that boy lived at all, I mean the cord was wrapped around his neck."

"Doc Martin may be primitive compared to what your used to be he's still a very good doctor and we're very lucky to have him."

"I'll agree with that, he's quick, smart, and actually listens to his patients. There aren't many doctors you can say that about even in my time."

"He decided to add your pulley to his treatments for broken legs didn't he?"

"If a patient is willing, yes, I also introduced him to plaster of Paris or Gypsum Plaster which can make a cast and immobilize the broken bones, We talked about different techniques I knew about."

"I thought you weren't willing to speak about the future."

"I know the death rates in the old west from Infection, Adam. Besides the casts and the Pulley I only shared with him about keeping things clean, I told one old country doctor, I know Doc Martin he's not the type to publish he only cares about the patients he sees here, the ones here in Virginia City. Will it really hurt for him to start washing his hands in Alcohol, to clean wounds in Alcohol, before he stitches them up?"

"I suppose not." He chuckled. "Are you ready to go to bed?"

"I have heart burn I don't think I could sleep laying down."

"I can fix that…." He gathered pillow and blankets and made a comfortable nest for next to him, SO she could sleep Sitting up, He helped her ease into a sitting position, and then he blew out the light and kissed her. Then laid down himself. About a week passed and Ben had approved the Ponderosa Picnic, Hop Sing, Laura, Willow, All the Norris Women, and Izzy, Becky, and Ginny had made lots, and lots of food, there were games, and it was held on a Saturday, it starting to cool but was still warm for the Middle of October. The hands appreciated the day off from work, and the free food. Elwin Jones was talking to Ben, while having himself a glass of Mrs. Cartwright's Sweet Tea.

"This was real nice of you to do for us Mr. Cartwright….." He said.

"Well, we used throw these picnics in the Summer months, during the Dog days when it was too hot to work, to let the hands know how much we appreciate them. Adam told his about them when she couldn't sleep, and she became obsessed with making sure one got thrown, she wouldn't let any of us off the hook until we threw one even though it's starting to cool off now."

"Before I left home, My sisters were the same way when they was with child, Sir." Elwin said sipping his tea. "this is good tea…."

"it's her own special blend I know she puts mint in it, and lots of sugar…..it's as closely guarded a secret as the Calloway coffee recipe." Ben smiled.

Becky, Peggy and Izzy meanwhile were jumping rope, and trying to beat each other's jumps. Becky was in the lead, followed by Izzy then Peggy. Izzy was still a little weak since her injury and Ginny had encouraged Becky to challenge her to jumping contests to help her get back in shape. Laura was keeping count for her daughter, Hoss was keeping count for Izzy, and Jasper was keeping track for Becky. And Livy who was holding Jasper's watch was keeping time. Rosie, Matty, the twins, Drew, Sally and Ellie were all playing what looked like a game of baby soccer with a leather ball. Sally and Ellie who were five and Seven now were cautioned to be gentle with the smaller kids. Jenny Norris was enjoying a Rare walk with her husband, Will and Joe were having an arm wrestling contest, at another table and most of the hands were gathered there, and were clamoring to play the winner. The jumping contest ended after exactly 1 minute of jumping.

"Time." Livy said.

"32 Jumps." Jasper said.

"27." Hoss said.

"Man, I'm out of shape."

"Your legs still need healing, dizzy girl." Hoss said

"I know Uncle Hoss."

"and Peggy, 23…."

"I never jumped rope before I met Izzy and Becky."

"Then You did real well." Izzy said "These are special Ropes, Mama had Papa and Uncle Hoss make them special for me. Because regular rope isn't good for this game, and nobody just makes them so she told him what she needed and he made them just for me…..well not the one Becky's using that one I already had when I came to the ponderosa. Isn't that right Uncle Hoss?"

"Well, it weren't no trouble, Izzy, and it's not like you'll be the first Cartwright child to use them. When you get grown Molly'll get use out of them, and I'm sure Gabe or even Drew and Matty if'n they want to tie someone up…."

"Oh, Yeah I suppose, I tied up Alivy once with the one Becky has, we were playing bank robber. Mama wasn't happy when she got back from work."

"No kidding, she swatted your little behind like three times…..and then took away all my woodworking tools for falling for it." Livy said pouted, Jasper kissed her on the cheek. Becky and Peggy laughed when Izzy blushed. "You went on your way like nothing happened, I was the one who lost her tools for three days…."

"Hey she didn't just swat me, she took away my rope she said if I wasn't going to use it what it was for, I didn't deserve it. I didn't get it back for a month."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah….."

"Huh, that makes me feel a lot better, you got a worse punishment than me. I mean You were only 7 and I was supposed to be watching you…..technically it was my fault."

"Please, You and Awilla were jelly once pouted you did whatever I wanted, I convinced you to give me a piece of chocolate cake bigger than my head once and Mama knew that. I hope you don't fall for that with Rosie…."

"I suppose your right, Willow was worse half the time you didn't even half to pout you just had to ask."

"Yeah…but that changed when we moved to Chicago she became all responsible."

"I know, when she picked me up from that Harvest dance I thought she was going ring my neck."

"What happened this Dance?" Jasper said

"She found me with uh Jason Whitcomb, not dancing. We were kissing outside and his hands were moving south…She yelled at me all the way home, but she never told Ginny, Ginny would have killed me…..Ginny's very permissive about pretty much everything everything's up for discussion, there's room to negotiate in everything in her world except boys…those are hard and fast rules about what's appropriate and what's not."

Across the yard Ginny was smiling and rubbing her upset stomach as she watched Frank Hollis bring Sarah Norris a glass of sweet tea. A second later Molly and Gabe ran up to her.

"mama, Mama…." Gabe Said

"mama…." Molly said

"What's wrong little ones…." She crouched down and picked them both up.

"We bring you dees!" Gabe said. Each child had some wilting wild flowers and handed them to her. Her smile was as bright as the sun.

"Petty for you." Molly said.

"Thank you, babies I love them." She hugged them both tightly


	20. The Joys of Womanhood

**Chapter 20 Joys of Womanhood**

It was November and with the end of October The first trimester was over, and the nausea that plagued Ginny was gone but her back still hurt her something awful, and her ankles and feet were starting to seriously hurt as well. And the heart burn had not gone away. She knew she'd have the baby around may, it was funny how all the Cartwright babies were born around Spring and Summer. But she didn't comment to anyone about that but Adam who laughed and smiled saying it was odd, you'd think babies conceived in winter would be more common She threw a dish towel at him. She was trying to recreate Pop-tarts, and a variety of Dunkin Donut breakfast and McDonald's breakfast sandwiches. The twins were playing on the floor with their blocks. Adam was drinking his Calloway Coffee. The girls Izzy and Becky were helping as best they could. Becky was in a quiet mood, and Izzy wasn't sure why, she was worried about her middle sister. Becky's birthday was in December and she had yet to turn 12. Izzy herself wasn't in the best of moods her abdomen hurt, back and head hurt. and everything everyone said seemed to bother her on some level.

"Good Morning, Izzy." Her Papa had said earlier and she growled at him, earning her three swats with her Mama's wooden spoon. She rocked on her toes. Ginny looked down at her.

"Isabelle I understand you're in a bad mood for whatever reason and you have been for days, but that's no reason to be rude and take it out on other people. Now if you can't be civilized today you're going to be spending the day in your room."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good girl." Breakfast preparation went by quickly after that. and soon everyone was seated and the twins were in their High chairs. Izzy was shifting because of her backseat meeting with the wooden spoon but she was trying to change her tune. Ginny asked Adam "So what are you doing today Love?"

"Well, the weather is finally turning on us and we have to prepare for the winter. I actually have a job for Izzy and Becky if they're up for it."

"What's that Papa?" Izzy asked.

"Well, One of our hounds had Puppies late in the summer, and she died in a few days ago and now we have five, three month old dogs running around, Uncle Hoss is training them and he needs help."

"If we train them can we keep one." Becky said.

"What about Rio?" Izzy asked "Rio's my guard cat….."

"If the dog is trained properly he'll leave, Rio alone, and yes, the family can get a dog but it sleeps on the porch in the summer months and spring and by the Stove the fall and winter just like Rio does." They looked at Rio who was sleeping in his bed by the Kitchen stove, unaffected by the conversation. During Warm Weather he slept on the front porch, but Izzy had appealed to her Mama for warmer place for him and Ginny had found next to the stove he wasn't allowed in the rest of the house. Only the kitchen and he was fine with that. He got cream whenever the cows were milked, and fresh fish whenever there was fishing, and fresh meat whenever cooking was going on. There's always mice in a kitchen to catch. He was happy there, and he knew how to tell them he wanted out. He was let out every day after breakfast and let back in when supper was being reheated for dinner. he yowled if he wanted in or out before or after that. "After breakfast you two go get into work clothes."

"Yes, Papa." They Both said. He smiled Becky had never called him Papa before. There was a light-hearted tone to the rest of breakfast because Molly and Gabe decided to dominate the rest of the conversation. And spent it talking about the picture book, Izzy had made for them. Which had been based on her favorite Cartoon when she was back in the 21st century Phineas and Ferb, adjusting the contraptions to 19th century inventions were easy enough. After they finished breakfast, Izzy and Becky went to change, they got in trousers, boots, shirts, and jackets, and they each had one or two boys' outfits they could work in, mostly hand-me-downs from Joe and Adam. They put on warm coat each, and a hat, though their braids still stuck out under their caps. They met Uncle Hoss with the five Dogs. They all looked like mutts, a strange mix of Cairn Terrier, American Fox hound, and Labrador Retriever.

"What are their names Uncle Hoss?" I asked.

"Ginger." A reddish one barked. "Bella." A Dark Brown one barked. "Rascal." A fox hound looking one barked. "Homer." A Cairn Terrier/Lab Looking one Barked. "Ruby" A Lab looking one with Cairn fur barked. "They're all being trained to be helper dogs, one of them'll be given to Matty, we can't be doing nothing, another will be given additional training and given to you girls, and the rest will be given to elderly parishioners at church. They been properly pre-trained, Willow made sure of that, she's been training them.

"What happened to her mother, Papa said she died." Becky said.

"I'm not sure she just didn't wake up one morning."

"Oh." They ran around with the dogs. And helped train them, they found out that Willow usually trained them, but both Drew and Matty have bad colds and are cranky and she needed to take care of them.

Meanwhile at Willow's House, Willow was trying to deal with two cranky children, a cranky toddler, and a cranky one year old, Who was also teething. Their noses were running, they were sweating and had chills, they were both extremely uncomfortable and were crying. She had just bathed them, and put them into pajamas. And was now tucking them into the nursery the room next to hers and Hoss's that they share for right now. She being a fan of early 1960s girl groups, sang a medley of different hits, from the 1960s, as well as some Motown hits, and they were both soon asleep. She went downstairs and cleaned up the house, not that it needed it her house was organized thanks to that touch of OCD, all three sisters possessed. Then she started on Supper, so that Hoss would have something to eat when he came in for lunch.

At Norris Cabinetmaker's and Carpentry shop, Sarah was going over her father's book, and humming. Her sister in law, came up beside him.

"So what's his name?" She asked slyly

"Frank Hollis." The name suddenly clicked and Livy knew exactly who he was and how important it was that the two of them get together."

"So are you liking this Frank Hollis?" Livy asked.

"Yes, he's very nice. He's a veteran, Union Army. He worked on the Ponderosa. He was enlisted in the Calvary, the problem is my parents, I mean he really has no prospects, no money, no family."

"Well, I'm sure if you talked to your parents they'll figure something out."

"I suppose….I really like him, a lot he's sweet. And he's only five years older than me."

"right well, maybe he could for your Pa."

"Maybe….."

A few days passed and Izzy woke up early, one morning and found herself in a puddle of blood, she knew she'd started her period. She stood up, quietly, and went to the door. She opened the door. "Mama, I need you Mama!"

Ginny heard the panicked voice of her oldest daughter from her own bed, and got up. She went to her. She saw the blood stain on the night gown. "Oh, Baby."

She heated up the water, and ran a bath, then helped her protect her undergarment with rags, then she made her special tea that Willow created, then she made breakfast with Izzy sitting at the table, drinking the tea, Becky came down and helped with breakfast, carrying the twins.

"What's going on?"

"Izzy started puberty today…."

"Huh?"

"Oh, dear…." Then she explained about menstrual periods and their connection with childbirth.

"So She's a woman now…."

"No, she's on the road to becoming a woman, but she's still a child, in ancient times she would have been considered a woman but we're more evolved now."

"Why does it hurt so much?" Izzy grumped.

"Such is the nature of life, it hurts all animals. Creating life, or even being able to create life is an awesome responsibility. Don't forget that. Being able to help God create life, is how Human beings are able to partially attain immortality, through their children, grandchildren, great-children…because a little piece of you will survive."

"really?"

"Yes, and when you have children, a little piece of your parents, will be part of your child."

"Becky let out a short quiet sob. "When will I get mine?"

Well, you're only turning 12, in two weeks, Izzy is about 12 and four months, it can happen at any time, but usually between ages 12 and 13. I was 12 and half, willow was 13, and Livy was 12 and 4 months. Usually if you're overweight you'll start earlier than 12 though, like at 11 or 12, and there are some isolated incidents of children as young as four or five starting but those are anomalies."

"Anomalies?" Becky asked.

"Strange occurrence, not sure why they happened." Ginny said

"Oh."

That morning, Adam came down for breakfast. "What's going on?"

"You don't want to know Adam trust me. So what are you doing today?"

"More winter preparation."

That Night Frank Hollis was invited for dinner at the Norris's, Jasper, Livy and Rosie were there, as well, Ellie, Sallie, and Thad, He was nervous but dressed in his Sunday best. He brought, flowers for Sarah, Jenny, Livy, candy for the children, and cigars for the men. He was serious about courting Sarah and that was obvious.

"So where are you from?"

"Kansas, before that, Maryland. My parents died in the conflict in Kansas before the end of the war, I joined the Union army, I have two sisters who still live in Kansas, One is married to a baker, and the other is married to a dentist."

"What did you do in the army?"

"I served in the cavalry, Enlisted don't always ride, but they do spend a great deal of time around horses. I took care of my Lieutenant and Captains Horses and well as the horses of the other men. It was a great responsibility, one day I hope to open a livery stable."

At the end of the night, George and Jenny Norris were thoroughly impressed by Frank Hollis, and were one step closer to agreeing to let their daughter marry him. Meanwhile back at Adam and Ginny's House, Izzy was miserable and had taken to bed earlier than usual. She was exhausted and she wanted to go to sleep. She didn't wait for her bedtime. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Adam and Ginny looked down at her sleeping form, Becky was the only one still awake reading Swiss Family Robinson in her room.

"Is she ill, love?"

"Not ill, Adam she's taken the first step in a love journey to becoming a woman and a mother."

"What?" then he thought about it. "Oh. Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine, she's just exhausted, her stomach and back hurt, in a few days the symptoms will go away, she'll stop bleeding, and then in a month or so, it'll start all over again. The joys of womanhood." She said dryly.

"Doesn't sound very joyful?"

"But this is" She puts her hands on her womb. "and that…." and points to the nursery where the twins are sleeping "Speaking of which we need to start getting the nursery reading for this baby, and moving the twins to their own room, but the baby needs to be closest to us."

"Five children, four bedrooms."

"The twins can share for now, and in a few years, Whichever twin is the same gender as this little one can share with it." She said. "And if it's a twin which I doubt I'm not as big as I was with the twins, we can double or triple up."

"Sounds good." He smiled.

"You know she Izzy had a crush on your father's distant cousin Jamie…."

"Well yes..."

'And now he's at Harvard."

'You pulled strings to get him in."

"He needed help with his record,"

"and Thousands of miles away from your daughter."

"Well, yes."

They went to bed. Another month passed and Izzy got used to her period, everything went back to normal, Sarah and Frank became officially engaged, one night in December not long before, Christmas. Ginny woke, Adam in the middle of the night, Adam wake up.

"What is it? Are you alright?"

"The baby is kicking, I thought you'd want to feel?" She moved his hand over her stomach and he felt the baby kick and he smiled.


End file.
